Once Upon a Dullahan
by Indentity.Classified
Summary: This is the story of an Irish-Japanese dullahan named Risa Sturluson-Kishitani who is "of that age" and entering Monster High as one of their freshmen. Follw Risa as her life plays out before the eyes she doesn't have.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

The Irish word for Dullahan is Gan Ceann. The meaning of Gan Ceann is "without head". The definition of a Dullahan is an Irish fairie, or mythical creature, that is without a head. This certain type of fairie is a type of unseelie fairie. It is headless, usually seen riding a black horse, and carrying his or her head under one arm. The myth of the Dullahan is that when you are unfortunate enough to open the door and see the Dullahan, they splash blood on you. It is said that when a Dullahan stops riding, it is where a person is due to die. The Dullahan calls out their name, at which point they immediately perish. Among the years of research many have concluded that there is no way to "bar the road" against a Dullahan — all locks and gates open on their own when it approaches. It is also a known theory that they do not appreciate being watched while on their errands, throwing a basin of blood on those who dare to do so symbolizes a mark that they are among the next to die. It is rumored that they even lash out the watcher's eyes with their whips.  
>This is the fable history of the creatures known as Dullahans.<p>

Introduction

The girl's name was Risa, Risa Sturluson-Kishitani. She and her family resided in Ikebukuro, Tokyo. Now they subsist in Salem, Oregon. Risa, the daughter of an Ireland Dullahan named Celty Sturluson who works as an underground transporter (who goes by the "Headless Rider", also known as "The Black Rider") and a young Japanese underground doctor named Shinra Kishitani, is a teenaged Dullahan of Japanese-Irish descent at the age of thirteen who is just starting her sophomore year at the infamous Monster High, a school that houses real, genuine and true-life Monsters. The only thing she wanted was a place to bake her sickeningly scary delicious cakes, and maybe if she wasn't asking too much, a good book or two wouldn't hurt. She'd been a very simple girl who had her nose that didn't exist in a new book every two or three days with the ability to create immorally delectable cakes – baking Normie cakes seemed to be her specialty. She loved reading manga and books, running her very own blog, and baking. She was also fond of Asian Dramas and Korean music, but that was another tale for another day. For now, baking would remain her highest priority. She practiced baking on an everyday basis by honing her skills in national Monster-Only baking competitions and by creating a new recipe almost daily. Of course it was hard to tell if they had been actually good since she didn't possess a sense of taste due to not having a head, but she tried her best no matter what in order to live out her dream of becoming a patisserie, or a person who made disastrously good cakes and studied in places like France to perfect their skills. Risa, as she was told, possessed grand quality skills that match any Normies. Her father, who was always up for test tasting, complimented her each and every time he tried one of her cakes that was made by hand each and every time, but she still had her doubts…  
>Either way though, she'd been happy that her father had been a kind man, her mother too. Thanks to their kindness, she was able to get top results whenever it came to baking because whenever she baked something delicious, she was reminded of just how much she loved it, she was also remained of her parent's love and genuine kind.<p>

Chapter 1

Risa posed again, jumping from an OK pose in which she created the word "OK" using her fingers by join her index finger and thumb so that it formed a circle, leaving her three other fingers extended to a giant heart pose, in which she lifting her arms into a heart formation above her head.  
>Her father, Shinra, smiled excitedly behind the lens of his digital camera. "One more pose, Risa!"<br>He lifted his head up to his wife and Risa's mother, Celty, who had been holding up her black touch screen iPhone. On the screen it read:  
><em>That's enough don't you think, Shinra? She'll be late – and it's her first day.<br>_"But Celty, look at her, how could I not take her picture?" Shinra pouted.  
>Celty, although she did not have eyes, let alone a head, looked at her thirteen year old daughter. She had been wearing a high-waisted black skirt that began just below the crease under her small B-cup breasts and stopped somewhere around her knee, a long-sleeve black V-neck shirt, and a black sleeveless vest with black buttons. She also wore black transparent stockings and black strap-around-the-ankles wedges. In addition there had been a black rose pinned to her vest.<br>Celty quickly typed. The message flashing on the screen now read:  
><em>Yes, she's cute, but we can't have her be late. We're <em>trying _to be good parents.  
><em>Shinra sighed. "Fine…but promise I can take more pictures later!"  
>Celty's yellow and blue cat helmet shook. Risa hugged her father, throwing her arms around him and hopping he understood. He sighed, hugging her tight.<br>"Fine, go. I won't keep you any longer…"  
>Risa quickly hugged her mom and grabbed her Harajuku Lover's shoulder bag from the couch. She hurried from the apartment, fearing she'd be late. Finally she came to the parking lot of their apartment. There she carefully put on her full-faced black helmet and hopped onto her strawberry red motorcycle, twisting back the handlebars. It purred under her, trembling somewhat. Risa steps on the peddle, causing the motorcycle to lift underneath her and rise up. It then roared awake suddenly with the echoing sound of a horse that was neighing into what could be translated as a loud high-pitched cry. Even before the front wheel could hit the ground, Risa had already been riding.<br>Just like her mother, she rode the motor cycle disguised horse with a certain natural dangerous grace that was terrifyingly cool, and yet fearless and daring.  
>And just like her mother, although Risa had been quite the girly-girl (she fit the description with nail that were always done, a prancy – yet somehow clumsy – walk, an obsession for lip gloss that she applied daily multiple times throughout the day, a love for all things pink and feminine, and a happy bubbly personality that was bouncy), she'd been a crazy Road WarriorSpeed Demon with a passion for immortal speeding.

Risa pulled into the Monster High parking lot and killed the engine of her strawberry red motorcycle, though, she didn't remove her helmet. Somehow with it she felt at least like a normal monster – a monster with a preferred head anyway. It hadn't been attached to her neck like a head would be, but at least it was there – not to mention it held in the black mist like fog that emerged from her neck. She had never really been sure what it was, neither had her mother, but she accepted it and didn't necessary mind. She just always worried whether or not it polluted the air and so for that very reason, she always made sure to wear her helmet.  
>Risa walked towards Monster High, somewhat jogging. Although she had speeded and ran the risk of getting a ticket, she was still late; and she'd be even later since she still had to go to the main office and gat her classes and school map. She wouldn't have had to go through these things if she'd only made it last night. But because she marked the date wrong on her calendar, thinking it was the day before yesterday, she missed the "Monster Mash" Orientation. It wasn't that she really mind, she just wanted to hurry before first period was over.<br>_If only I wasn't so unorganized about these kinds of things… _she'd been thinking to herself when she half-skipped half-stomped up the steps. Trying to quicken her speed, she bolted down the halls of Monster High, causing her puffy skirt to sway along with her. _Finally _she'd found it, just in time too.  
>She quickly readjusted her attire before walking in, and then she entered, stepping forward to stand in front of the wide "help desk" that separated her and the working faulculty and Office Aid. She remained keeping the head she didn't have down, eyeing the glossy floor.<br>"_What_ is it?" the ghoul at the desk said as she filed her French manicured nails.  
>Risa lifted her nonsexist or visible eyes to the ghoul. She had blue skin, eyes fully white, and big hair the color of midnight black. Her eyelashes had been long while her lips had been slightly swollen and plumped. Her nametag read Scarah Screams neatly, in perfect fine-written cursive.<br>Risa removed her baby pink touch screen iPhone from her long black sleeve and began to type speedily. _Well, um, I'm late, you see, and_  
>"Well <em>duh<em>, I can see that. Do you _think _I was born yesterday?" the ghoul rolled her eyes which possessed no color pigment, just a heavenly white.  
>Risa look at the ghoul for a moment, pausing as she tilted her nonsexist head, making her helmet tilt too. Then she started to type again.<br>_No, of course not, I was just saying: I'm late, and I need my schedule because I don't have it. _  
>Scarah looked up at Risa, gave her one of those up-and-down looks, as if she had not been serious. She blinked, uninterested, at Risa helmet covered face.<br>"Fine. Name?"  
><em>Risa.<em> The text message read.  
>"Risa <em>what<em>?" the Scarah's eyes narrowed in boredom, and somewhat anger. She was getting quite annoyed.  
><em>Risa Sturluson-Kishitani.<em> Scarah read after Risa had typed out the message.  
>"<em>Well<em>," she blinked, resting her elbow to the desk and her chin to the palm of her hand. "Which _one_ is it?"  
><em>Which one what?<em> Risa made a somewhat ditsy pose as she held out the phone for Scarah to read, putting her index finger to the place on her helmet where her lips would be as her head tilted to the other side.  
>"Which <em>name<em>! Geez! Which _name _is it?" the girl said impatiently, growing angrier.  
><em>Um…both?<em> Risa answered answer through text, confused and not exactly sure what the girl was trying to ask her. She just hoped that she'd answered right.  
>"<em>Ugh<em>. Fine. Wait here." The ghoul went over to the back where the school staff was speedily typing, pounding their quick-moving fingers on tired keys. She searched through a creamy tan file slowly, not showing any interest of any sort. Finally, once she located Risa's file, she pulled out a copy of her class schedule.  
>She then returned to the front of the desk and slide the paper down, returning to her nails. "There." she said.<br>_…Thanks_ Risa took the paper, glancing down at it and back to the girl.  
>She sighed, rolling her eyes once again. "Need something else?"<br>_A late pass… _the digital message read.

Risa sighed silently as she made her way down the lively halls of Monster High with glass windows, a checked light purple and dark purple floor, and a green on the top and purple at the bottom wallpaper.  
>She'd missed first period. She'd missed the very first class she had on her very first day, <em>and <em>she'd most likely have to miss most of her lunch time in order to explain to her teach why she'd been late to begin with.  
>She glanced down at the blue copy of her schedule and read it to herself.<br>_Alright so my morning class begin with Geo-ogre-phy, then there was Freaky Economics, next was Physical Deaduction, then lunch came next, my afternoon classes started with Mad Science, Home Ick follows after, and History of the Undead is what I end with. I guess it's not too bad. I'm not thrilled to start my day with math or to end my day with history, but at least I didn get into that Home Ick class I wanted. I get to mix chemicals and then match ingredients. At least that part sounds fun, and I'm sure the rest of my classes will go well and be fairly interesting. Or…at least I hope so._  
>Risa suddenly stopped, looking up and spotting her soft-colored purple coffin shaped locked between two other fierce-colored purple lockers.<br>_Ah! _She said to herself. _Found it!  
><em>She stopped in front of what would be her locker for the rest of the year and looked at it in awe. _This _had been _her _locker, the one she'd cherish and grow to love for the rest of her freshmen year. It'd been the locker that would be special to her throughout her high school life because it'd be her locker, her _first _locker.  
>She reached out her arm, preparing herself and readying her hand to unlock her skull with pink small pink ribbon lock.<br>"What do you think you're doing?" a voice stopped her.  
>Risa's helmet turned to the side, implying that she'd moved her head, although she did not have one. Behind her helmet she blinked eyes that were not there.<br>Standing to the side of her was a ghoul who been made of white bones from head to toe. She had been a skeleton with bright turquoise eyes and ***green apple hair** that was messy and styled in no particular hairdo. She'd been wearing a zip-up black hoodie and the hood had been up.  
>Risa blinked eyes that didn't exist again behind her helmet.<br>"Well," the skeleton with bright turquoise eyes said. "What are you doing? This is my locker."  
>Risa turned to the ghoul, pausing once again to observe the ghoul. The skeleton's voice seemed lazy and nonchalant, casual even while her eyes were at the peak of boredom and withheld zero interest in anything. She stood with a sluggish posture underneath her black zip-up hoodie.<br>Risa proceeded to pull out her phone from her sleeve. Black smoke slid from underneath her long black sleeve, taking the shape of an actual phone, and appeared as a baby pink iPhone in her hand. Risa began to type and when she finished she held up the phone for the skeleton girl to see.  
><em>This is my locker; check my schedule… <em>the message said.  
>The skeleton waited as Risa held up her schedule. Her eyes searched for her locker number. On the blue paper that withheld Risa's classes along with her teachers, student IDlunch number, her parents name, parent's phone numbers, home phone number, and birth date along with her sex, it read: [ Locker ] #214.  
>The ghoul's eyes glanced up at the locker Risa had been about to open. It read: 214. She then removed her bony skeleton hand from her black hoodie. In it had been an identical blue paper. She read her locker number, paused for a moment to consider what was happening, and then lifted it up for Risa to see. Risa began to type.<br>_You have 214 too? But how can that be? It's just one locker.  
><em>"Well, have you opened it to see?" the skeleton replied.  
>Risa turned back around and unlocked the skull head. The skeleton ghoul watched her closely, noticing that even their security code had been the same.<br>Right before their eyes had been exactly one locker, along with two provided spaces that hinted that they were going to have to share a locker.  
>Risa turned back to the ghoul, rubbing her neck and glancing back at the locker, although the skeleton ghoul couldn't tell.<br>_Well,_ the text read. _Would you like the top or the bottom?_

_So, isn't it crazy how we have to share a locker? I mean, I don't mind having a locker-bestie, but still, it's kind of weird, you know?  
><em>"Yeah, I know what you mean." The skeleton ghoul said as she reached for a pack of sour Candy Skulls. She sat it on her purple tray, next to her bowl of steamed Cream of Nute and a carton of fresh, cold Yak milk. "I wasn't expecting it either, but I guess we'll have to make the best of this, um…locker-partners thing."  
><em>Yeah! I was thinking the same thing! <em>Risa flashed the skeleton ghoul. _So hey, I didn't catch your name. What was it? _  
>"It's not of importance." The ghoul paid for her lunch and began to walk off. Risa caught up to her after explaining through text to the lunch lady that she hadn't got a lunch to pay for.<br>_What do you mean by that?_ She asked.  
>"Don't expect us to be friends just because we share a locker." The skeleton stopped, turning around to face Risa. "I'm not here to make friends."<br>_Oh, but I thought since…_ Risa didn't finish her text. Just then a boy approached them and nodded his chin to the skeleton ghoul. He too had been a skeleton with the same pair of turquoise eyes and a hot pink Mohawk hairstyle. He had been wearing a purple pull-over hoodie and green beanie.  
>"Took you long enough..." The skeleton girl stared blankly at him.<br>He shrugs. "Sorry about that, Skullisa. I was talking to Lawna before I came over, she says Hi, by the way."  
>The girl turned her head away from him as she searched for a table. "Whatever, Grimmy. Come on, let's eat over there."<br>"Sure, why not." The boy followed her, carrying a tray with the exact same thing as her. Risa put away her phone. She didn't need to eat, but she was willing to spend her lunch time with her new locker-partner.  
><em>Oh well…<em> she thought silently. _Guess she's got other people to hang out, unlike me. Better go and see Mr. Mummy and explain why I missed first period…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"Alright, look to your left and look to your right." Mr. Hackington begins.  
>The student look left and look right. To Risa's left is Skullisa at her own table and next to her is <strong>*her seat partner<strong>, a ghoul with pale skin and almost unseen green-grey eyes that's hidden by platinum blonde/pale purple bangs. To Risa's right is ***her** **new seat-partner**, a ghoul with big grey skin, sharp, narrowed and squinty while also slanted fully black eyes, and grey-brown hair – more grey than brown.  
>She has no nostrils, but she has breathing holes that resemble something of a nose. Risa stares blankly at her, wondering what type of creature is she.<br>"From today on, meaning that throughout the rest of the school year, the monster sitting directly next to you will be your lab partners, and the monster directly across from you will be your opponents and most times group members."  
>"Oh great, as if working with one person isn't hard enough." A faint, gentle voice travels through the classroom. Risa glances over, realizing the voice belongs to Skullisa's seat partner. Mr. Hackington turns away from the board, pausing from what he was writing. He goes over to check his Student Roster.<br>"Spyro Vondergeist!" he calls out. "No talking!"  
>The students around her all look over at her, whispers arise from all directions.<br>"Whoa…" Risa's seat partner says.  
>Risa, although still blankly staring at the ghoul, gets out her iPhone. Again, the black smoke molds into a baby pink iPhone and appears in her hand. Once Risa feels it in her hand, she looks down at it and begins to type.<br>_Who is she? Do you know her? _She holds the phone up for the ghoul to see.  
>"No, I don't know her." She shrugs. "But then again, I doubt anyone does. She's the Loner Type – keeps to herself, not many friends. But I know <em>of <em>her."  
><em>What do you mean? <em>Risa asks.  
>The grey ghoul with fully black eyes leans against her arm, stilling staring past Risa at Spyro. "She's Spectra's cousin – the ghoul who runs the school paper and such. There's also a rumor going around that says <em>she's <em>the Ghostly Gossip. Spectra is pretty famous around Monster High, and to think _we're _in a class with her is just so…"  
><em>So what? <em>Risa typed. _She's just another Monster like anyone else…  
><em>"Are you _kidding_? She's _the _Monster! Didn't you hear what I said? She's the _cousin _of _Spectra_. Do you have any idea how _cool _that is?"  
><em>I guess not… <em>Risa puts her phone away as she glances over to the ghoul. Risa took notice of Spyro's pale transparent skin and her vague, vacant expression.  
>She wondered how she felt as she sat there, listening to all the other gossiping students with their curious, questioning eyes.<br>"Hey," Risa heard Skullisa say to Spyro. She watched as Skullisa closed her eyes, resting her chin to the palm of her skeleton hand. "Don't think you're cool just because you're Ms. Popular."  
>Spyro folded her arms, leaning back in her chair coolly. She let her head fall back as she closed her eyes, chewing her gum. She responded, "I never said I was."<p>

_Hey Skullisa… _Risa held up the phone for Skullisa to see.  
>"Yeah, what?" she replied, opening their locker. She grabbed her notebook, labeled: <em><strong>4 Creative Writing<strong>_in black Sharpie ink.  
><em>About your seat partner…don't you think you were being a little cold towards her?<br>_"So what if I was. I hate her type, they all think they're big shots when in reality, they're _nothing_. It's annoying." She replied, closing the door locker.  
>Risa quickly typed.<em> But still…you were being a bit insensitive, given the situation she was in. I mean, really, you don't know anything about her – I bet you don't even know what her name is! You <em>shouldn't _have said what you said to her.  
><em>Skullisa glanced up from the phone screen and up to Risa's black full-faced helmet. She blinked, her expression still blank, although her eyes had been still and cold.  
>Then, suddenly she lifted her arm. She paused, hesitating for a moment.<br>And then, without a second thought, she swung her arm at Risa, causing her black full-faced helmet to fall from on her neck.  
>She stared aimlessly at the black ooze seeping from Risa's neck. Her lips parted as she wondered what she was seeing. Risa began to type again.<br>_You're quite rude, to start off with, _she paused, putting the phone down from Skullisa's eye view so she could pick up her helmet and place it back on her head. Then she puts the phone back up and allows Skullisa to keep reading.  
>Her eyes glance along the words as she reads thing. <em>And to finish: I <em>don't _like the way you treat people's feelings.  
><em>Skullisa's eyes blinked back up to where Risa's eyes would be if she had any.  
><em>I think maybe we shouldn't be Locker Partners. <em>Risa put up the phone, gave Skullisa maybe a minute to read the message, and walked off.  
>She kept walking until she was inside of her Home Ick classroom. Her helmet moved from side to side as she glanced around. Risa noticed how everyone was already at their cooking stations, wearing an apron over their clothes.<br>Her teacher, ***Ms. Kindergrubber**, spotted her from across the room and made her way towards her. "Why, hello there, dear. What's your name? I'll assign you an apron." Her smile was suspicious and questionable.  
>Risa took out her phone. <em>Risa Sturluson-Kishitani<em>. Her text read.  
>A frown settled on the aging woman's face. Risa didn't take the phone away, noticing that the woman had been squinting her eyes behind her round oval glasses to read her text. She could tell that the woman had limited eyesight. "Alright…well, go there." the woman lifted the rolling pin with spikes in her hand. Risa's nonexistent eyes followed the direction of the odd rolling pin. It had been pointing to the only open seat, next to the ghoul who had become instantaneously famous just by name.<br>Risa walked over to the cooking station in the middle of the room and took her seat on the stool. She took out her phone.  
><em>Hey there. Your name, it was *<em>_**Spyro**__, right?  
><em>The ghost with pale transparent skin glanced over at the screen, casually reading the screen. She then looked away, focused her eyes on the board in front as Ms. Kindergrubber started to write. "Yeah, that was it." Her voice was still ever so faint and quiet, haunting and faded.  
><em>Well hi, I'm-<br>_The ghost removed her eyes again, not bothering to finish reading the message. "Yeah, I know who you are. You're Risa; we just had Mad Science together."  
><em>Yeah, we did…<em> Risa sat her phone down. She stared at the ghost ghoul who leaned against her hand. Her expression had been cool, mellow even, as if she had no cares in the world. Risa suddenly noticed Spyro's lipstick and earrings. Her lipstick had been a pale pink color, while her earring were just plain normal studs, silver and flickering in the sun.  
><em>I like your lipstick, it looks nice on you. Your earrings do too. <em>Risa typed.  
>Spyro read the message and lifted her eyes to Risa, now rolling the earring in her ear around against her fingertip. "Hey, Risa…thanks for sticking up for me."<br>_Huh? _Risa's helmet tilted to the side.  
>Spyro shrugged lazily, still looking at Risa. "You didn't have to do what you did, but you did. I respect that, so thanks."<br>_What do you mean? _Risa's message read. _I didn't-  
><em>"I didn't need to read the screen to know that you were sticking up for me earlier when you were with that one skeleton ghoul. I could just…sort of tell I guess. That was pretty cool of you, not a lot of people stick up for me." Spyro said before leaning back in her chair coolly and crossing her arms. Risa watched as she rocked back and forth. She wondered what kind of life had Spyro lived, being the cousin of the famous ghost known around school as Spectra V.

**Okay! This little part of the story is just to tell you guys some stuff that I had forgot to mention in the earlier chapter. It's sort of like a footnote or something, so feel free not to read it. :]  
>Here we go: <strong>

**Okay, so a lot of stuff got highlight, but I'm gonna do this in no particular order, starting with: Spyro's name.  
>In Greek, the name <strong>_**Spiro **_**translates into Spirit, this is where Spyro's names originates from – I know it's pretty lame since she's a ghost and this whole thing about her name is kind of cheesy.  
>I have to admit, I'm not too fond of it, but I guess it's sort of growing on me!<br>Feel free to mention different name ideas. Also: Please see Spyro's link in the Reviews part of this story – there's a special photo in there of what I wanted to base Spyro's character off of!**

**Now for what I highlighted next! Ms. Kindergrubber: I just highlighted her name because some people may not know who she is exactly. She's actually a real character in MH.  
>For further info please View my Reviews on this chapter, I've put her link there since for some odd reason FF won't allow me to put it here. <strong>

**Okay so after her name I highlighted ****her seat partner. This refers to Skullisa's seat partner, Spyro. I failed to notice that I was already going to talk about her so please feel free to ignore that!  
>Also: please see link of Spyro! ( I'll love you forever! )<strong>

**Next was: her new seat-partner. This was for Risa's seat partner and one of my "home-made" characters: Rhaechel Myreep. Her name is pronounced Rachel Meer-eep. She is a character I will be talking about more later on in the story~  
>Fun fact: she had 14 siblings! <strong>

**The next thing I highlighted from the earlier chapter was: ****Harajuku Lover's shoulder bag. I just highlighted it because I wanted to show off Risa's really cute and adorable bag, so please see the link in the Reviews! ~ **

**Okay so the last thing I highlighted was: ****Scarah Screams. IDK if you guys know her, but she was recently made into one of the dolls and is now officially apart of the MH dolls collection. I will put up her link in the Reviews, but if you know who she is than feel free to ignore this whole thing! **

***Thanks for reading!***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight…" Spyro said, leaning against an empty stall as she waited for Risa to come out of the stall next to it. "All your clothes, your wallet, and even your phone is made out of shadow-y stuff?"  
>Risa finally came out of the bathroom stall, wearing her hug-the-hips black skirt, her sleeveless black sweater vest, and an oversized black business shirt. She glanced down at her black pumps with the tall heels, hoping they wouldn't feel as tight later. Then, her phone, which was originally something that looked like black smoke, materialized in her hand and was now a baby pink iPhone touch.<br>In her head, Risa _wished _she could make her clothes the color of baby pink, but all she could do with her wardrobe was make it black.  
>Neither she nor her mother ever knew why.<br>_Yeah, pretty much. _Risa flashed to screen to Spyro as she adjusted her sweater vest.  
>"That's…actually pretty cool." Spyro lifted a platinum blonde, almost white eyebrow. "I wish I could do that."<br>_Trust me, _the message on the screen read. Risa's helmet suddenly turned to Spyro, causing her to jump a little. _You don't.  
><em>"Why wouldn't I? It's cooler than walking through walls, if you ask me." Spyro said, hoisting herself up on the bathroom counter.  
>After Risa finished washing her hands, she typed what she wanted to say and held up the phone. <em>Yeah, well, thanks to this "black shadow-y stuff" I can't wear normal clothes. I mean, sure, its easy <em>making _my own clothes since it saves me time in the morning, but all my clothes are black. Do you even _know _how _tragic _that is to a ghoul like me? Oh! And there's the fact that even _if _I put on normal clothes: this black stuff starting to ooze from my skin.  
><em>"That's…" Spyro searched for a word, knitting her eyebrows together. "That's…um…pretty freaky."  
><em>I know right? <em>Risa put away her phone.  
>"Well, whatever, it doesn't really matter does it? It's just…um…smoke? It won't really hurt anyone so at least you can still wear other colorful clothes, or whatever." Spyro said, trying to comfort Risa, but not really sure how.<br>Risa silently giggle, putting her hand to where her moth would be. Her shoulder moved slightly. _Thanks. _The message read on the screen. Spyro blinked at the girl with no face who wore a black helmet and was laughing in front of her so freely.  
><em>How was it even laughing? What did that laugh sound like?<em> She was thinking.  
>"…You're welcome." She finally said, lifting herself off the container. She began to leave the ghoul's restroom, shoving her hand in her black skirt denim pockets. Risa followed. "Anyway, let's get out of here before we end up late to Geo-ogre-phy and get a detention."<br>Risa nodded, still following. Once they were outside in the hallway, she stood proudly by Spyro's side, as if standing at her side claimed they were comrades, that they were friends. She began to type once again. _Hey, tell me something?  
><em>Spyro glanced at the text, squinting her eyes a bit to see the message. "Yeah, sure. What's up? What do you want to know?"  
><em>About that one ghoul – that Skullisa ghoul, she's your Lab Partner…<br>_"Yeah, I know who you're talking about. What about her?" Spyro says before leaning her head back, closing her eyes and letting out a loud yawn.  
>Risa had finished typing before she closed her mouth. She held the phone up for Spyro to see. <em>What do you think about her? Do you like her?<br>_"Not particularly." Spyro answered with a casual shrug. "I don't favor nor care for her really. She's just another ghoul if anything, but then again…"  
>Risa's fingers clicked on screen, creating a tapping noise. …<em>Then again?<br>_"But then again…" Spyro stopped, folding her arms behind her back. She let her head fall back again. Risa stopped, turning around as she stared at the girl who was hovering before her. She didn't think that Spyro had noticed she was floating in mid air. Or was it, she already knew?  
>Risa waited for her to answer. Spyro looked down at her, her eyes narrowed. "She looks like someone who'd be fun to play with."<br>_What do you mean? _The text message read.

"Hey, you…girl with no head."  
>Risa looked up at Skullisa who'd been standing over her. She stood up, no longer sitting on her ankles. She took out her phone.<br>_Yeah? What is it?  
><em>"Physical Deaducation." Skullisa said, folding her arms across the ribs that had been hidden by her black zip-up hoodie.  
><em>What about it? <em>Risa paused a moment for Skullisa to read the screen and then began to type again. _What? Do you need lotion or something? Sorry, but I don't have any.  
><em>"No," the skeleton ghoul rolled her bright blue-green eyes. "This isn't about _you_, it's about that ghost girl whatever her name is."  
>Risa lifted her arm. Although Skullisa hadn't been able to tell, Risa was already quite angry. <em>You MEAN Spyro. Her NAME is Spyro. <em>  
>"Do I look like I care what her name is?" Skullisa's voice sounded as if she'd been bored of the whole topic. "Anyway, tell her that I challenge her to a match. Tell her it'll be during Physical Deaducation and that she can't back down. I don't give mercy to people like her."<br>_People like her?  
><em>"Yeah, people with those attitudes that I _don't _like." Skullisa blinked her eyes away.  
>Risa typed furiously. <em>What do you mean people that you don't like? <em>The first text read. _No one ASKED you to LIKE her! No one cares if you DO! So what? It's not like you liking her will make anything any different!  
><em>Skullisa sighed. "Whatever. Just tell her what I said and that's all, got it?"  
><em>I'm NOT some lapdog, nor am I a massager of any sort. <em>Risa's text read, blinking for a moment on the screen.  
>"Like I said," Skullisa began to walk away. "Whatever."<br>Risa stomped her foot angrily. How _dare _this skeleton ghoul talk to her with such an I-don't-care tone? Who did she _think _she was?  
>Risa put her phone away, for fear of breaking it by squeezing it so hard. It returned to its black smoke form and disappeared in her sleeve. In a fit of anger she kicked her purple locker closed and didn't bother to lock it. Just then, a hand fell to her shoulder. She jumped, spinning around on her heel. It'd been her lab partner, the alien named Rhaechel with fully black eyes and grey skin.<br>Today she had her grey-brown hair tied into a loose, messy ponytail.  
>"Yo, buddy. What's up? Why are you abusing nice sweet lockers? They never hurt anyone, you know." She said with a somewhat humorously tone, putting her hands on her hips.<br>Risa took out her phone once more. _It's nothing. I just got a little irritated just now.  
><em>Rhaechel jumped into a ninja pose, wearing a face of pretend anger, although the glare in her eyes had been real.  
>"Who should I beat up next? I already got that one ghoul…"<br>Risa blinked behind her black full-faced helmet. _What ghoul? _

Rhaechel jumped into another ninja pose. "Oh, you know."  
>Risa began to laughing again, although no one could hear her. She put the palm of her fist to her helmet, laughing historically.<br>Somehow, she was glad she was getting along well with someone like Rhaechel. 

Rhaechel jogged in place, energized and pumped up.  
>"I love gym, don't you?" she asked, speaking to both Spyro and Risa.<br>"Well…" Spyro shoved her hands in her pockets, glancing over to Coach Igor, a man with one opened eye (his other one seemed to be permanently closed), a hunched back, red baseball cap, and a leg made of old wood. He'd been keeping the time for the students who were running their laps too slowly. Every few seconds he checked the timer dangling around his neck. "…I don't hate it."  
>"Really, really?" Rhaechel perked up, appearing beside Spyro.<br>"Um," Spyro glanced over to the too bouncy Rhaechel. "I guess."  
>"Well, okay." Rhaechel shrugged, pausing. After a moment or so, she bounced and appeared on the side of Risa, causing Risa to jump. "What about you, Risa? Don't you love, looove gym, too? You do, right?"<br>Risa pulled out her phone, typing quickly. She held up the phone for her to see.  
><em>It's OK, I suppose. It's not too thrilling really, but if you ask me, none of the classes are. I pretty much only like Home Ick.<br>_Spyro stood straight after she'd leaned forward to read Risa's text message. "She's a genius when it comes to cooking. Ms. Kindergrubber will only taste her cooking. The rest of us are all losers compared to her with zero cooking and baking skills."  
><em>Don't say that! <em>Risa held up the phone and then started to text again. _That's not true! Do you really think that? Please, don't think that!  
><em>Rhaechel blinked at Risa, thinking about just how cute she'd been. With a happy grin placed on her young face, she slung an arm around Risa and hugged her close. "You're so adorable, Risa – and don't worry, no one thinks that. I know because we're in the class together, duh."  
><em>Really? No one thinks that?<br>_Spyro shrugged, letting out a sigh. "I was kidding, Risa." She closed her eyes, putting a hand to her head as if she had a headache. "No one thinks that."  
><em>Not funny. <em>Risa's tone was serious.  
>"I got it, I got it." Spyro waved away Risa's serious tone as if it were a fly. "No more jokes. You're sensitive about your baking, I get it."<br>Risa nodded stiffly, causing her black helmet to nod too.  
>"Hey, ghost-ghoul!" Someone called. It'd been Skullisa from afar, across the gym where she was finishing her laps. She jogged towards them, wearing their school's black track suit with the MH symbol on the front in white with pink and blue lining. Finally, she stopped in front of them.<br>"Yo." Rhaechel jumped into a ninja pose.  
>Skullisa pointed to Spyro. "I'm ready. Let's do this." She said, breathing heavily.<br>Spyro blinked at the skeleton ghoul who wore a blank face as she shrugged to breathe. She turned away, folding her arms. "Don't want to."  
>"<em>What<em>?" Skullisa stomped her foot, her hands balling into fists. "You _don't want to_? No one asked if you wanted to!"  
>"Oh no, run, ghost-ghoul!" Rhaechel called as Spyro began to run away. Rhaechel giggled, watching along with Risa as Skullisa chased after Spyro.<br>_What is this? Classmate rivalry? Are we kids or something? _Risa's text read.  
>"Yep! That sounds like us exactly." Rhaechel said, going along with the flow and running with them too. She laughed quite loudly and freely, as if she had no need to breathe as she ran. Risa decided to run to, not thinking of just how silly they looked. She wasn't quite sure why she'd been running, but she was sure that she'd been having fun. <p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You know something: ice cream tastes better with multiply flavored eyeballs." Spyro said, taking another lick of her vanilla flavored ice-cream with multiply colored eyeballs. She rolls a few of the eyeballs in her mouth and bit into it slowly. They'd been gummy against her teeth. She let out an _mmm _sound as the flavor of sweet strawberry, royal berry, tangy tangerine exploded against her tongue. Her taste-buds savored the pink, purple, and orange eyeballs and cold vanilla ice-cream with satisfaction.  
>"No way!" Rhaechel said in protest. "McDonalds Big Mac is the best of best!"<br>"Gross, Rhae," Spyro looked at her with a disturbed expression. "Normie food is disgusting…"  
>"Cherry jell-o with spiders…" Skullisa mumbled.<br>Spyro glared at her from in between Risa and Rhae. "Marshmallows with crunchy chocolate beetles _and _covered in honey…"  
>"Red ants with soy sauce!" Rhae joined in the fight, smiling as if it had been a joke.<br>_…Um…scorpions with ranch? Fried worms and extra salt? Owl soup? Okay, what about live octopus legs dipped in honey with a side of fried chicken legs? _Risa said through text message.  
>"Hmmm…" Rhae thought for a second. "Alright, it's been decided! Risa won me over with the live octopus legs – I love how they wiggle against your tongue."<br>Skullisa rolled her eyes as she listened to Rhae giggling joyfully. "Whatever." She said, going back to her ice cream.  
><em>Whoop-whoop, oh yeah, I win! In your face, uh-huh! <em>Risa cheered, her words seeming more bubbly and cheerful on the blinking screen. She did a little dance as she walked, congratulating herself on winning the game.  
>"So anyway," Spyro leaned forward, looking over to Skullisa. "Why are <em>you <em>with us again? I don't believe you were invited." She stated, taking another lick of her ice cream and blinked as if she didn't say that in a mean way.  
>"<em>Because<em>," Skullisa glared. "…I like ice cream. Deal with it."  
>Rhae giggles, throwing her grey arm around Skullisa's bony shoulders. "Not to mention you're part of the team now, so you have to hang out with us."<br>"Like I said: _whatever_." Skullisa licked her ice cream, ignoring Rhae's attempt to make her part of the group.  
>"You're such a loser." Spyro stated, leaning back straight once again.<br>Skullisa tripped over an invisible object, a vein had appeared on her head as she struggled to steady her ice cream on her cone. When she did, she continued walking, catching up with the group. The vein in her head had not disappeared. "_Excuse _me?"  
>Spyro continued walking as well, closing her eyes comfortably. "I mean really, what type of Monster would chill with her enemy? What are you – some type of spy or something? If you are, it's not going to work; I've got no dirt under my fingernails."<br>"What?" Skullisa glared.  
>"No dirt under her fingernails!" Rhae added cheerfully as she skipped ahead. As they pasted her she repeated the line, posing in a sort of way that made her resemble a cop getting ready to shot.<br>Silently Risa giggled at her amusing friend. She was so silly is serious situation.  
>"Whatever, point is: you're a stalker <em>and <em>a loser. I mean, why _else _would you follow us all the way here, buy ice cream _exactly after _we do, _and _glare at me the whole time? I believe that's called stalking – and that's quite _lame_."  
>"<em>Ugh<em>!" Skullisa stopped, stomping her foot suddenly. If she had flesh, it'd been red from embarrassment. "I _HATE _you! I _am not _a stalker!"  
>Spyro stopped casually, turning around and offering a cool gaze, as if she could care less. "You know something, hate is usually a form either jealousy, or unrequited love. So tell me: is it that you want everything I've got, or is it that in a deep love with me? Either way, I have nothing to give – and I'm not a lesbian, no offense or anything." She shrugged, looking away. "I mean, really, I'm flattered, but even if I was a lesbian," she looked up, her gaze now bold and cocky. "You aren't my type, and you're definitely not a ghoul I'd go after. You've got bad taste in fashion."<br>Skullisa gasped, as did Risa if she'd possessed a mouth. Rhae stopped skipping and humming to a song no one knew. She'd turned around, her eyes blinking in confusion, and was completely silent.  
>The atmosphere grew still as the ice cream on Skullisa's cone fell to the maul floor. Her lips parted, and her eyes were wide with shock.<br>She hung her head, sniffing back tears. She tried to wipe them away as she let the cone fall to the floor too, allowing her bangs to momentarily hide her face. "You _idiot_!" she said behind her tears. "You're _so _stupid…why would I _ever _in my _life _want to be _your _type? You're so stupid…"  
>"Oh, am I?" Spyro said, floating over to her. She leaned down, shoving her hands in her pockets as she put her face inches from Skullisa's. She had no mercy, even if it was obvious that Skullisa had been a sensitive ghoul.<br>"Shut up!" Skullisa practically yelled in Spyro's face. "Go _live_!"  
>Rhae watched as Skullisa ran past her. She blinked, not sure if she should chase after her or not. She looked from Risa to Spyro, and decided that she was going to if no one else would. And so she did.<br>Spyro didn't bat an eyelash at the turning events. "Loser," She looked away, liking the sweet addicting sugar of her ice cream.  
>Risa's phone had already appeared in her hand. <em>NOT cool, Spyro! She was really crying and everything… Jeepers, what are we gonna do now? <em>  
>Spyro shrugged, rolling an eyeball in her mouth and chewing it slowly. It'd been the flavor of tangy banana. "Heck if I know."<br>Risa sighed silently, her shoulders slumping. _Well…wasn't Rhae telling us about her sister's job or something on the way here? How about we go there and wait for Rhae to come back with Skullisa?  
><em>"Fine. Sure. Whatever." Spyro replied, beginning to walk in the opposite direction.  
><em>Wait, where are you going? <em>Risa held the phone up.  
>Spyro turned halfway and licked her ice cream. Her head nodded right. "The elevator's that way. Don't expect me to walk down flights of stairs in old cowgirl boots, sorry, but my feet were already killing me."<br>_Can you even _feel _your feet, Spyro? _Risa asked, making her way towards the floating ghost ghoul. _You're a ghost, aren't you?  
><em>"Whatever, let's just go." Spyro said, clicking the button on the elevator.  
>It opened, inviting them to step inside.<p>

"You that one ghoul's sister?" Spyro asked, casually tossing her half-eaten ice cream cone in the nearby trash close to the doorway that led into the little café in the maul called: Devil Delights Die-ner. She did it as if she had been a pro, not even looking to see if the cone made it into the trash, which, by some kind of odd luck, it did.  
><em>SPYRO – that's RUDE! <em>Risa flashed the phone at the floating ghost ghoul.  
>"That depends." the grey-skinned ghoul at the counter replied in a sing-song voice, resting her chin to the palm of her hand. Her eyes were all black, and wide. Her smile had been playfully teasing. "What ghoul are you talking about?"<br>Risa stared in wonder; she was exactly like Rhaechel to the T. She would have been an exact copy of Rhaechel, if it wasn't for her messy short white hair styled in a bed-head pixie hairstyle, dimples, and raspberry lipstick with shiny clear gloss.  
>"She's weird, too hyper, sort of annoying, alien." Spyro said, sparing what she <em>really <em>thought of Rhaechel. If this ghoul _had_ been Rhaechel's sister, there was no reason to start a fight over how Spyro saw the odd alien ghoul.  
>The girl sighed as if in a daydream, her raspberry colored lips squeezing together as she rocker head from side to side. "Hmmm, I wonder, have I seen a girl like that? Is she my sister? Hmmm, I wonder…"<br>Spyro gave the odd alien girl a look of intense irritation and somewhat boredom that included a cold glare and a frown. "This is annoying. You're being stupid. Is she or isn't she?"  
>"Is she…who?" the alien blinked, her lips parted in make believe confusion.<br>"_The alien!_" Spyro suddenly snapped. "_Rhaechel, the friggin alien! _Is she your stupid sister or not? You're getting on my nerves!"  
>The alien blinked again, as if she'd been on Auto-Pilot and she'd just returned, still somewhat in a daze. Suddenly, she smiled.<br>Her smile had been wide, wide and creepy; the kind of creepy that gave you chills at night. It'd been haunting disturbing, as if her smile had stretched her face so much that her skin had been tight on her face. Her eyes grew surprisingly wider.  
>Risa shuddered.<br>"I wonder…am I?" the alien said quietly, her head twisting slowly to the side. "Tell me, what do _you _think? Am…I?"  
>Spyro twitched back, becoming just a bit freaked out. "What?"<br>"Don't be afraid…Tell me, do you think I'm Rhaechel's sister?"  
>"Um…I guess." Spyro looked away, fear settling on her pale chalk-y face.<br>The alien closed her eyes. "Let's take a trip to outer space."  
>"Excuse me?" Spyro took a half step back.<br>The alien ghoul's eyes suddenly flashed open, somehow they'd grown bigger. In the depths of her black eyes, Rhaechel was seen. She'd been sitting on a bench, comforting Skullisa as she dried her eyes. Although Risa and Spyro couldn't tell what it was that Rhaechel had been saying, they could tell it'd been working. Skullisa regained whatever amount of confidence she had. They then stood and made their way from the bench scene. The alien ghoul's eyes flashed left without her blinking, causing both Risa and Spyro to jump. Now, in her eyes, you could see Rhaechel and the skeleton ghoul walked about the maul, in search of something.  
>"The signs have been written." The alien ghoul shut her eyes slowly.<br>_Wait, what do you mean? _Risa held up her phone.  
>"Look, over there." the alien girl lifted her finger, pointing. "You've been given a taste of the near future, the signs you've seen have been written."<br>Spyro blinked at the ghoul, not sure what to think of her, other than that she was positively strange to the fullest existent. The alien stared into the core of Spyro's extremely pale and pastel green-grey eyes that were hidden beneath her purple-white bangs. She gave her the same smile she'd shown them moments ago.  
>Spyro's eyes looked to where the ghoul had been pointing.<br>There, before both her and Risa's eyes, was Rhaechel. Just as they saw in the alien ghoul's eyes, she'd been consoling Skullisa with what looked like kind and gentle words of comfort. She'd been nurturing her with gestures by putting her hand to the skeleton ghoul's black hoodie covered shoulder, just as it played out in the alien ghoul's dark, dark eyes. Risa turned back around to look at the alien ghoul, with utter fright lingering in her nonexistent eyes. She held up her phone, her hand shaking, causing the baby pink touch screen Iphone to rattle between her skinny the screen the message read: _H-How did you do that?  
><em>Spyro too turned back around, only to find a missing alien ghoul who'd disappear without creating an sound of any type. Her shoulders stiffen.  
><em>C-C-Creepy! <em>Risa's text read.

"Your sister is freaking scary…" Spyro said, her eye twitching. "…I hope I never see her again, _ever_."  
>"Yeah, sorry about that." Rhaechel said, apologetically smiling as she rubbed her neck, her shoulder slightly hunched. "But hey, do you know which sister she was?"<br>"Um, _no_." Spyro rolled her eyes behind her bangs, as if it had been idiotic that Rhaechel even asked. Risa began typing.  
><em>I think her name was something like Yolanda, if I'm not mistaken.<br>_"Yo-Yo!" Rhaechel said excitedly. "She's my…wait, lemme think…my…_fourth _older sister, yeah! Oh my god, that's funny!"  
>"<em>What's<em> funny?" Spyro lifted an eyebrow, although the other ghouls couldn't tell.  
>"That the fact that you even <em>seen <em>Yo-Yo at work today! She rarely _ever _goes to work. She rarely talks too actually! Today you guys sure got lucky." Rhaechel nods, smiling animatedly.  
>"What?" Spyro eyes narrowed confusedly. "In what possible way were <em>we <em>lucky? Did you not hear me before? Your older sister is _weird_ – and not the good and awesome kind!"  
>"Yeah, but that's why everyone loves her. I personally wouldn't like her any other way." Rhaechel stated, her eyes turning a bit mushy and emotional. Her smile was gentle.<br>"Whatever." Spyro's eyes looked away, her feelings of being a lonely only child settling in. "She's still pretty weird, despite what you say."  
><em>Sorry, but I'm gonna have to agree on that one – aliens freak me out! <em>Risa's text said, her mood reading off as apologetic and somewhat good-humored.  
>"Well, this is an alien invasion, better run for your life!" Rhaechel said, leaping on Risa, hugging her tightly as she holding her close.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hello there, what will it be?" the alien ghoul said, greeting her late afternoon costumers with a kind, friendly smile and enthusiastic wide, all-black eyes.  
>"Oh my god, it's Fhay!" Rhaechel said gleefully, jogging around the counter that held the cash register and hugging onto a ghoul much taller than her.<br>The much taller alien ghoul caught Rhaechel just as she crashed into her, causing her stumble back. She smiled delightedly, petting Rhaechel's head of wavy silk like strawberry scented grey-brown hair.  
>"Well hey there you." She coughed up a light giggle. "What are you doing here?"<br>"I thought I'd get to see Yo-Yo today. My friends said she was here yesterday so I was hoping I'd get to see her today." Rhaechel said, resting her chin to the taller ghoul's stomach to look up at her. Suddenly, somehow Rhaechel's eyes had become bright, lit by her cheerfulness. "But what are you doing here, big sis?"  
>"Big sis?" Spyro said, looking away as she lifted her eyebrow. This time her three friends could tell she'd been lifting her eyebrow because she today she'd worn her white pale purple hair in a ponytail, with her bangs tied back.<br>_Another sister of yours? _Risa's text read.  
>"Yep," Rhaechel nodded proudly, smiling quite widely. "This is my second oldest sister: Fhay."<br>_Ah, I see. _Risa held up her phone. _It's nice to meet you!  
><em>"Oh yeah, oh yeah!" Rhaechel said, looking back up to her older sister with a glimmer twinkling in her eyes. "These are my friends! That's Risa, isn't she a sweetie? And then that's Spyro, she's a spirit of the undead! And then there's Skullisa – she's the niece of the Grim Reaper!"  
>"It's nice to meet you all." The tall beautiful alien ghoul said as she lowered her head, bowing it ever so slightly as she shut her eyes. "The pleasure's all mine."<br>Risa watched as the ghoul lifted her head. She hunched her shoulder, giving off a cool model-like pose that showed off her sensitive, yet mature aura. She wore an aloof, blank expression that seems to flatter the curves of her cheekbones, her swollen full lips, and narrowed eyes, which in turn highlighted her thin face.  
>She's been model-pretty with long entangling and intertwining curls that showered down her tall curved back and were the color of a seasonal fall auburn. Even her well-done and waxed eyebrows had been a dark-ish auburn red. By first glance, if someone didn't think much to observe her laid-back and lazy adult nature, she could've been mistaken for one of the models on the popular show America's Next Top Monster. Risa continued to stare in awe, wondering how old such a hauntingly beautiful monster had been.<br>"Whatever." Spyro shrugged lazily, not as thrilled to meet any more of the Myreep family. Her eyes hinted at her boredom and inactive character.  
>Skullisa didn't speak, as if daring not to let out a single word. Somehow she seemed passive, yet unlike Spyro. She was more timid and bashful.<br>"You know," Fhay said, going back to her little sister Rhaechel, who she'd nicknamed Kid Rhae at young. "Miallah and Sirius **((*Just a very Quick Note: Serious is how it's pronounced!)) **are here too, if you want to say Hi."  
>"Really, really?" Rhaechel smiled energetically, ready at any moment to go running off to her other siblings in utter excitement. For some reason the young ghoul <em>loved <em>seeing her much older siblings outside of their home.  
>"Yep, they're right over there." Fhay nodded her chain towards the direction of the back, where to the loungebookstore of the diner had been.  
>"Come on, ghouls!" Rhaechel said, encouraging her friends to follow behind her as she ran off down to all <em>too<em> long foyer of the diner, making her way to the lobby of the bookstore. Risa followed, half-walking half-jogging behind her, interested to see the transformation of the diner. She waved back to Fhay, who'd been waving just before she took off running. Spyro followed too, floating at no particular speed. She made no attempt to wave back at the welcoming smiling Fhay who'd been so sweet. Skullisa gave a shy wave as she walked past her.  
><em>This is…so cool! <em>Risa said through text as she examined the transformed room.  
>The small diner had only been one floor before had now suddenly possessed a total of three floors that had books covered wall, from ceiling to the floor.<br>"I know right?" Rhaechel said, clinging to the railing that had been provided. She looked down at the ant-like monsters that moved through the bookstore/lounge.  
>Risa did too, just to see what it looked like. From above the monster had been barely seen, but they became noticeable as they started to move.<br>"It's alright, I guess, but this place is a little stuffy…" Spyro said, leaning against the railing now too. She noticed that in the middle of the bookstore/lounge had been a little area for the cashier. It had been a wooden booth, and in it had been one of the monsters that went to monster high – she'd been one of the girl's from the Fearleading Squad. She had green hair and she wore a purple hat. "But anyway, let's get something to eat: I'm starving."  
>"Me too, me too!" Rhaechel says, running off again.<br>"That girl…" Spyro says as she watches Rhaechel go running down flights of stairs. She sighs, running too, her feet materializing with every step that she took as she placed her conversed feet to the wine red carpet floor. Risa follows along, her black summer dress flapping around her. She stops to do a U-turn and grabs Skullisa's hand. Somehow, the ghoul seemed shocked and out of place.  
>"Hurry, hurry!" Rhaechel cheered from down below, waving her arm frantically as if she'd been some type of lunatic. "You guys are moving so slow!"<br>Just as Risa and Skullisa tread down the steps, they past Spyro.  
>"She's kidding, right?" the young ghost ghoul glares, bending over to caught her breath. Just how many stairs did this bookstore have anyway?<br>"This way, this way!" Rhaechel bounced excitedly, pointing to one of the private sections of the bookstore that had been provided so that other monsters could take time to themselves to read if they wanted to. "Over here, over here!"  
>"W-We're coming!" Skullisa called out shyly, stomping down the steps with Risa's creamy vanilla hand in hers.<br>Spyro sighed loudly from the steps, hurrying to catch up. "You guys suck!" she called out angrily, obviously not use to running.  
>"Come on, come on, slow-poke!" Rhaechel said as she jogged up the steps, stalking towards Spyro with quick dynamic stomps. Once she reached her, she looped her arm through Spyro's, offering a joyous smile as she dragged her down multiple steps. "We've gotta hurry before they leave."<br>"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever." Spyro groaned, feeling heavy and out of shape for an undead ghoul monster.  
><em>This way, right? <em>Risa held up the phone as Rhaechel and Spyro pasted her and Skullisa.  
>Rhaechel nodded. "Yeah, come on."<br>The two Dullahan and skeleton ghouls glanced at each other. Although Skullisa couldn't tell because Risa had her black helmet on – and since she didn't have a head or face to begin with, the headless ghoul had been smiling. She once again took Skullisa's white chalky bone hand. With her other hand, she started to type.  
><em>We should go before they leave us. :)<br>_Skullisa nodded. "Yeah, let's."  
>And with that the two ghouls went jogging through the bookstorelounge, passing multiple bookshelves with books stacked as tall as to the ceiling. For a while Risa had wondered if they'd been lost somehow, but then she's saw Rhaechel, standing next to two other alien monsters that resembled her profoundly.  
>Risa, behind her black helmet with eyes she didn't have, blinked. The female alien ghoul, who'd been sitting in one of the navy blue chairs reading one of the famous books by The Thing, had been scary beautiful, just as Fhay had been. However, she'd been different from Fhay in a certain presence way. Unlike Fhay, who was lazy and a slacker by choice, this ghoul had the strong presence of someone that had great admiration and respect for herself. She had a certain grace that made her seem as if she could have been someone of an important political figure. She looked like someone who was wise and somewhat of a mother figure, someone of an intelligent and sensible background who'd gone through many experience and still lived to tell about it.<br>She lifted her all black eyes from her thick book, acknowledging the crowd of young ghouls standing before her. With a gentle, caring smile, she flipped back her tide of thin glossy sleek black hair.  
>"Hello." She said quietly, her voice very kind. "You must be the friends of my kid sister Rhaechel; it's a pleasure to finally meet you all."<br>Risa bowed her, causing her black helmet to nod forward to. Her phone appeared in her small hands and she began to type.  
><em>It's really nice to meet you too. <em>She held up the phone for the ghoul to see, waited a moment or two and started to type again. _And yes, we are. My name is Risa, Risa Sturluson-Kishitani. I'm in year nine. _  
>"Ah," the woman ghoul smiled amusingly. "I see. So you're in the same grade as my youngest sister, that's great to hear. And what about all of you?" she asked, addressing the uncharacteristically quiet ghouls standing behind Risa.<br>"M-my name is Skullisa Reaper…um…hi? I'm also in year nine. It's very nice to be meeting you." Skullisa bowed her upper half, folding her fingers together into a crown.  
>The elder ghoul rested her hand to her shoulder. "And you as well, sweetheart. You have a lovely name, and your hair isn't so bad either. I rather like it on you."<br>Skullisa blinked, her hands reaching for her green apple messy somewhat bob-styled hairdo. She fondled the strands of her hair as she smiled innocently. "T-thank you! I wasn't really sure since…"  
>"Since?" the elder ghoul's head tilted just a bit, curiosity setting in her wide, dark eyes.<br>"Oh! Um…never mind." Skullisa looked away.  
>The elder ghoul giggled in delight. "How cute." She looked from Skullisa to Spyro. "And what might be your name?"<br>"Does it matter?" Spyro crossed her arms, glancing away as well. She was still a bit ticked, frustrated too. They hurried all the way here just to meet more aliens from the family of Myreep? She'd THOUGHT they'd been rushing for FOOD.  
>Her stomach had begun to growl quietly.<br>"How interesting, wouldn't you say?" the elder ghoul directed the question at the manster sitting opposite to her, across the glass table. She stared at Spyro, wondering what kind of ghoul she was. She could see right through her "cool ghoul" act, but that young ghoul didn't really need to know that.  
>The manster sitting across from her glanced up from his Manster Monthly magazine that he'd been reading, as if just tuning into the conversation. He closed the magazine, using his index finger as a place holder. He glanced at Spyro with a look of interest and narrowed eyes.<br>"I suppose so." He finally answered, twirling around the strand of black curly hair that hung in front his face.  
>"WHATEVER," Spyro darted her eyes to Rhaechel, who'd jumped back into a defense pose from the sudden fright she was feeling at Spyro's outburst. "Can we just go get some food?"<br>"What's with you today, jeepers? What bit you in the bottom? You're too snappy today, it's annoying." Skullisa crossed her arms, glaring at Spyro.  
>Spyro's head tilted sideways and somewhat upward. Her eyes turned stiff and uninterested, as if she could care less what Skullisa had been ranting about. She put a hand to her growling stomach. "Do you <em>have <em>a problem, boney-brat?"  
>"<em>Yes<em>, I believe I _do_," Skullisa said, her hands balling into tight fists. "And I told you _never _to call me that!"  
>"Whatever…" Spyro sighed, not interested in anything that Skullisa was saying. "I just suggest that you <em>fix <em>your little _problem_."  
>"<em>Excuse me<em>?" Skullisa called as Spyro began to stalk off, going nowhere in particular as she searched for an elevator. Spyro lifted a hand, showing that she was going off on her own. Skullisa went jogging after her.  
>"HEY, YOU get BACK here, NOW! I <em>wasn't <em>done talking!"  
>"Here they go again," Rhaechel smiled uncomfortably. "Really, those two…they're always feuding and fighting and arguing and whatnot."<br>_Yeah, sorry you guys had to see that… _Risa said apologetically through text.  
>"No, no, it's quite alright." The elder ghoul said, waving her hand in midair slowly. "I've seen this type of thing all the time at Monster College. You'd think they would mature in college, but I guess not…"<br>_You go to Monster College? _Risa asked in surprise and shock.  
>"Well no, but I'm always visiting their scarebrary and doing my senior projects there. They don't really seem to mind much since I got accepted to that university a while back. They let me visit since I know a lot of people there." the elder ghoul answered, combing back her hair with her thin fingers.<br>_That's so…COOL! And mature, I mean WOW! That's so…awesome! _Risa typed excitedly, hoping that she'd get accepted into that college when her time came.  
>"Cool…awesome, you say? You really think so? Well, maybe on my next free day I could take you up to their scarebrary, it's truly amazing."<br>_I'd LOVE that! So, so, so, sooo much! _  
>"Good, I hope you'll anticipate your visit to the famous scarebrary of Monster University." The ghoul offered a warm smile.<br>"Miallah," the older manster said suddenly. "We should go…"  
>"I guess we should, shouldn't we? It's getting quite late and we can't be tardy for our interviews with the study course counselor." <em>Miallah <em>said, standing from her seat. She grabbed her dark brown leather purse from the glass table.  
>"Awe, you're leaving already? But we didn't get to hang out that much!" Rhaechel said with a pouting frown.<br>Miallah gave a soft pet to Rhaechel's head. "Yes, yes, I know, I know. Maybe next time, okay? We could set up something, maybe. Let me take a look at my schedule book and I'll write you down for whatever date on my calendar. Then I'll just call you on up and we can get everything set, 'kay?"  
>"Okay…but I'm your baby sister – your <em>youngest <em>sister, I shouldn't have to make stupid appointments to see my older sister." Rhaechel said, clinging onto the leggy alien ghoul wearing a turtle neck black dress.  
>"She's right you know." The manster, who'd be in fact taller than the both at them (roughly somewhere around six foot two), added with a playfully smirk.<br>"Anywho, it was my pleasure meeting you today, Risa, was it? You're a very charming girl." Miallah said, sticking out her grey hand. Risa took it, shaking it lightly. She nodded, hoping she'd get what she was trying to say. "Risa, dear, tell me something…"  
><em>Yes? <em>Risa texted and then held up her phone.  
>"You're a baker, aren't you?" Miallah said deductively, smiling widely that a doctor who'd discovered the cure for mummification.<br>_I am! _Risa typed, surprised. _How did you know? _

"Your hand…" Miallah said, pausing to take her tan trench coat from off the glass table. She secured it around her arm. "You hands, they are very soft and delicate, like a baker's, if that makes any sense."  
><em>Do you really think so?<br>_"I do." Miallah answered honestly. "Maybe you should consider getting a job over at the diner. I'm sure they could use your skills."  
><em>Well, maybe… <em>Risa typed and then held up her phone, turning her helmet away shyly.  
>Miallah giggled. "Well then, shall go, Sirius?" she asked, turning her head to the tall manster.<br>He held out his arm, addressing that she begin walking first. "Lead the way."  
>She nodded as she pasted Rhaechel and Risa, offering a friendly grin. Rhaechel watched as her siblings began to walk away, getting closer to the bookshelves, and soon the corner they'd have to turn, and the stairs and hallway and entrance to the diner. She grew a bit sad, and just a bit lonely.<br>She sighed, her shoulders slumping. "I wish they weren't always so busy, so that way I could see them more…"  
><em>What do you mean? You can see them whenever you want.<em> Risa said, following alongside Rhaechel as they began to walk.  
>"No, I can't. they stay in the dorms at the university so I don't really get to see them a lot, and then they take extra classes and courses and such…so yeah, we're not as close as we use to be, but whatever I guess." Rhaechel sighed again as they stepped up the stairs.<br>_You must really like you're siblings a lot. _Risa smiled with the mouth she didn't have. She could tell that Rhaechel had been the baby in the family.  
>"Yeah, I guess I do." Rhaechel answered, smiling slightly to her caring friend. "Anyway, so tell me, what do you think of working here? Are you considering the job?"<br>_I don't know, should I? Do you think I could actually start working? _Risa asked a bit nervous and unsure.  
>"Of course!" Rhaechel said, tackle-hugging her adorable friend as they continued to walk. "If you want, the rest of us could even work with you. That sounds fun, right?"<br>_I'd really love that! _Risa typed, just as excited.  
>"Good," Rhaechel said, rubbing her cheek against Risa's. "Because I'd love that too!"<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

[ Chapter 6 ]

Risa grabbed one of the menus near the cash register. She opened the cover, flipping to the first page. She looked at it carefully, examining the items carefully. It had been all about drinks that were served and scary sweet treats.  
>On it read:<p>

Drinks / Pastry Food Items

Bug-Bed Latte / Batberry-nut Muffins

Blood&Booberry milkshake / Batberry-nut Muffins

Coughy / Corpse cake (in flavors of chocolate, lemon, and strawberry)

Werewolf Wraith energy drink / Blood Berry cake

Human energy drink / Sour Screechers

Coffinccino / Deer Jerky

Wolf's bane tea / Candy Skulls

Ice-scream with multiply colored eyeballs (ice-scream in flavors of vanilla, mint, chocolate, and strawberry) (eyeballs in flavor of choice)

Pudding and worms (pudding in flavors of chocolate and vanilla)

Brain puffs with sprinkled cheese sauce

Blood berry cake

Doom Pop

Diceberrys

Sour Screechers

Boogieman Cupcakes

Banana worm bread

Who-do's Voodoo (comes in chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla)

Blood brownies (only comes in chocolate flavor)

Sugar eyeballs

Bat-Berry Bites cookies

Tomb Bread

Frightful Fangs

Jack-o-Lantern pumpkin cupcakes

Midnight Moon cupcakes

Mummy Mysteries cookies

Wicked Wizard cookies

Spooky Spirit cookies

Casketberry pie

She sighed, beginning to type. _And I'm expected to know how to make all of this?  
><em>"Yep, you already how, don't you?" Rhaechel said as she yawned, sketch her back tall and arms high. The white button up shirt from her waitress uniform ruffled.  
><em>Well…yeah…but still, it's not like I'm an expert or anything…<br>_"Aren't you?" Rhaechel winked, picking up one of the menus and going over to a couple that was walking in. The girl had been strikingly attractive with her creamy blonde hair and active, energetic ocean blue eyes. She had wide wings that were the color ice blue, goat legs with hair that was somewhat grey, and black hooves. She was also thin and had a snake as a tail. The boy with her had been one of the werewolves also from their school. His hair, eyebrows, and sideburns were a bright blonde, his fur a soft, pale grey and his eyes ice blue. Together, they looked happy.  
>Rhaechel offered them the menu. They looked at it as she led them to their booth.<br>"Remind me why I'm doing this." Spyro said at Risa's side, her arms crossed and her head tilted as she glanced at the couple, trying to decide what they wanted.  
>Her eyes narrowed. Risa typed. <em>Um…maybe because you're a super awesome friend who wouldn't leave her ghoulfriend hanging?<br>_"Whatever." The ghost ghoul huffed, rolling her eyes as she grabbed another menu. She began to walk off, stalking closer to the costumer at the door. She handed her the menu, showed her to a table. The ghoul who'd just walked in had been model tall with long, slender legs that were athletically molded until they were toned and fierce. She's been another person Risa had seen from their school. Her skin was made of fine wood and her well-trimmed curly bouncy green hair was her crown. Her skinny grass eyebrows had been perfectly arched. She had elf ears and ruby red lips with confident fresh grass green eyes. Her style was simple and hippie-like. It consisted of soft woven fabrics and earthy tones.  
>To Risa, that tree ghoul reminded her of an older adult figure, someone who was gentle and kind, wise and collected. Her persona seemed easy-going and refined, graceful and well-groomed. In Risa's eyes, she'd been a future role model.<br>Risa watched as the tree ghoul flipped her bouncy and curly green hair, causing her red apple outline earrings to dangle around.  
>"I'll have a slice of Casketberry pie and Wolf's bane tea." She said, her voice charming and enchanting. Her slight accent had been lovely.<br>"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. That all?" Spyro's voice was faint and echoed slightly.  
>"Nope, that's it." the tree ghoul looked up to Spyro, offering a peaceful smile. Her manner seemed respectful and caring somewhat.<br>Spyro rolled her eyes, snatching the menu away, which causing the tree ghoul to flinch. "Whatever." Spyro sighed, making her way back over to Risa.  
><em>You are in <em>serious _need of an attitude transplant... _her text read.  
>Spyro shrugged, not quite caring for Risa's words. "Just take the order and go around back. Tell Skullisa if she's done with the dishes then she can come and run to the cash machine…"<br>Risa shook her black helmet covered head. _You'll never change. _Her text said on the blinking screen.  
>"Yeah, well, build a bridge and get over it." Spyro blinked lazily, her shoulder slumping forward. Risa's giggling voice appeared, causing Spyro's eyes to suddenly blink and widen. "What was that?"<em><br>_Risa started to type. _Sometimes people can hear my voice, other times they can't. I wouldn't talk more, but I'm so use to texting and besides, most of the time my voice goes out and no one can hear me so I'd rather just text.  
><em>"That's…weird." Spyro lifted a brow.  
>"Hey, hey, Risa, Risa!" Rhaechel said animatedly as she jogged to them. "I just took my first order! Wanna see?"<br>Risa watched as Rhaechel tore the yellow notepad paper from its place and lifted it to hand it to her. She took it, reading it to herself.  
><em>One large Ghost chili pizza, two cans of Werewolf Wraith energy drink, one Zombie Burger with a side of extra sea salt corpse fries, and one Blood&amp;Boo-Berry Milkshake – blood berry and not blue berry.<br>_Risa typed. Her text read: _Got it. I'll have both your orders in a sec.  
><em>"Awesome!" Rhaechel smiled, she'd been the only optimistic one, other than Risa, but she'd only been excited because Fhay gave her the job of Starting Cook.

"That was fun, don't you think, ghouls?" Rhaechel giggled, picking up her Coffinccino with one hand and her Devil Delights sub (which is rumored the be the hottest foot-long sandwich in monster existence) with the other.  
>"No, not really." Spyro answered honestly, taking a long sip of her Bed-Bug latte. She looked at Rhaechel with narrowed eyes that were lifeless.<br>"You suck the fun out of everything, fun-sucker…" Rhaechel said, poking out her lips. When Spyro rolled her eyes, she took a huge bite of her sandwich, quickly wiping away her oncoming tears that sting the corners of the eyes. She snorted the snot running from her nose as Skullisa softly giggled. Rhaechel gave a thumbs-up, letting her tongue dangle from her mouth, stating that the Devil Delights sub had _definitely _been _the hottest sandwich in monster existence_.  
>"Well, anyway, you ghouls did good work today. I'm proud to say that I hired you." Fhay announced before taking a quick sip of her dark and bitter coughy. She enlightened the bitterness with sweet fulfilling taste of her second Blood Brownie.<br>"And we're glad you hired us, sis." Rhaechel said, tackle-hugging her sister. Fhay leaned away, careful not to spill her steaming bitter coughy.  
>Risa help up her phone so that Fhay could see from across their table<em> Yeah, thanks for the job! I enjoyed cooking – it really helped me practice up on my skills<em>.  
>"Practice up on your skills?" Fhay asking, glancing to her baby sister.<br>"Did I not tell you?" Rhaechel asked, her eyes wide with confusion.  
>Fhay giggled. "Nope, guess you forgot."<br>"Oh," Rhaechel snuggled up under her older sister. "Well you see: the lovely Risa here is, like totally, a master chef! She's been in, like, _a billion_ pastry and cooking competitions. She's got, like, a billion and_ one _blue ribbons!"  
>"Oh really?" Fhay asked, impressed.<br>_Well, yeah. _Risa's text came off as shy as she looked away, causing her helmet to turned away too. _I want to be a professional pastry-making, so I've been in a lot of baking competitions. But really, I'm not all that good.  
><em>"Yeah right!" Rhaechel stood suddenly, ready to defend Risa's baking at any moment. "You're, like, _the best _there is!"  
><em>You're over reacting… <em>Risa typed shyly.  
>"No…" Fhay said, putting a hand to her chin. She looked at Risa, examining her with optimistic eyes. To her, Risa had been a promise chef, even when she wasn't baking. "We actually got a lot of 'send my compliments to the chef' comments today. I think Kid Rhae might be on to something…"<br>_Yes, well, I'm glad to hear that and um, thanks, I guess. _Risa's text read.  
>"No, thanks you. I just hope you'll keep working here." Fhay smiled optimistically.<br>"I know I won't," Spyro said, eyeing Rhaechel's Devil Delights sub with narrowed eyes. She sipped her Bed-Bug latte again before continuing to speak. "I'm going to get a job at Rot Topic and work as the store lurk…"  
>"What's your problem? God…Are we <em>that <em>terrible to work with or something?" Skullisa said before anyone else could get out a word.  
>"Oh Mary Shelley's ghost!" Spyro snapped angrily, closing her eyes as she leaned back in her comfy seat (( just as a quick note: they are sitting in a rounded booth! )) and lifted her leg. She sat her foot down to the seat, allowing her knee to lean over slight. "Would you stop being such a bother?"<br>"_You_'re the one that's being a _bother_! You're so annoying! Fhay didn't _have _to give you a job, you know!" Skullisa lifted her voice from across the table.  
>"Yeah, well she did so oh well!" Spyro eyes suddenly fluttered open widely. They were intense with rage and irritation. "You want to make something of it?"<br>"_Ugh_," Skullisa stood, her eyes burning this deep disgust. "I can't even be in the same _room _with you!"  
>"Well I don't even want to be in the same <em>building <em>as you!" Spyro called as she flipped around in her seat, pressing her knees to the pated red booth seat.  
>"Are you ghouls' enemies or what?" Fhay said awkwardly, folding her arm around herself and under her small breasts as she leaned back in her seat to sip her coughy.<br>"No, not really." Spyro turned back around, flopping back down in her warm red seat. She sipped her latte, glancing at Fhay with narrowed, blank eyes, assuming she'd wait a moment for her to take longer than usual as she sipped her latte. "I just like to make her mad."  
>"Why?" Fhay chuckled uncomfortably, glancing away.<br>"Dunno," Spyro shrugged, starting to kick her feet. "Just because. I don't really have a reason. She's just the type of ghoul I'd pick on, I guess."  
>"Well, the same goes: Enemies aren't a bad thing if they help you to strive and succeed in life, or something like that. Maybe it's that you pick on her because she's lacking something in life and you want to help her out with whatever that is." Fhay shrugged. "Perhaps that's a possibility."<br>Spyro sighed, looking away as she assumed her cool sitting position. "Whatever."


	7. Chapter 7

[ Chapter 7 ]

"Hey ghouls, did you hear?" Rhaechel said, suddenly appearing next to Spyro.  
>"Heard what, casketcase?" Spyro said, a little freaked out that the alien ghoul had appeared out of nowhere without making any sound.<br>"About your cousin," Rhaechel grabbed Spyro's folded arm, rocking her from side to side. The alien ghoul's eyes flicked as if she knew some big secret. "They say she's cracked the case!"  
>"What case?" Spyro slapped Rhaechel's hand away. She still rocked a bit even though Rhaechel had let her go.<br>"Oh my walking FUO!" Rhaechel's eyes widened. "You ghouls don't know about _the case_? _Everyone_ knows about _the case_! How do you two _not _know about _the case_?"  
>"WHATEVER!" Spyro's eyes widened and darted straight to Rhaechel. She flinched just a bit. "What is this <em>case<em>?"  
>"Alright," Rhaechel took a deep breath. "<em>So<em>: there's this one case going around the school about this, like, missing statue or whatever. And no one really knows what happened…or whatever! But there are, like, a thousand billion clues – okay not really, only about one to four to whatever, but who cares, right? Right, so moving on! Anyway, every monster whose every monster in school have been saying for, like, the past two weeks or whatever that all of this is Heath Burns fault and that he's the one who took it, or burnt it, or…something! But the point is that everyone's going around saying he is got _rid_ of it and so they're putting all the blame on him like it's his fault – poor guy, right? Am I right? I think I'm right, poor guy. And so the Headless Headmistress Bloodgood threatened that if Heath doesn't own-up to what he did or whatever that she's, like totally, gonna throw him out of school – isn't that, like, totally _crazy_? And, oh my walking FUO, the crazy thing is: no one if trying to defend Heath or anything, that is until, like, your super awesome cousin came along!"  
>"Okay…and?" Spyro said, beginning to tap her foot. Risa watched as Rhaechel took another deep breath, as if she needed to breathe – which she didn't.<br>"_Well_: so your cousin, super awesome and totally cool, Spectra freaking V, took on his case and, like totally, defended his honor and trying to help him, or whatever! Isn't that? I think it's great! It's great, right? Right? Isn't it? And so, this morning she totally got all cool and detective-like and called all these upperclassmen up to the Headless Headmistress's office or head quarters, or whatever! And so…and so…and so…"  
>"And so?" Spyro narrowed her eyes, no longer really interested.<br>"_And so_: I don't know! It's just going around that the case got solved! Isn't that cool? It's _totally _cool! Your cousin is so totally majorly _cool_!" Rhaechel, still talking super fast.  
>"Whatever." Spyro's extremely pale green eyes rolled. She floated alongside Risa as she began to walk, Rhaechel followed. "She's seriously not even that cool."<br>"Are you _kidding_?" Rhaechel said with too much excitement. "She runs the morning news – MH True Monster Stories, plus she's, like, the _coolest _school detective, she's founder, editor, and chief of the Ghostly Gossip blog, _and _if that's not enough, she was _given _a column in the school paper and _everyone _writes to it! I mean, seriously, hello, have you even heard of Oh My Oracle?"  
>"Shut up," Spyro snapped again, suddenly stopped and smashing her fist against the purple lockers. Risa and Rhaechel gasped.<br>Spyro didn't just punch her fist against a locker, but instead against an actual _monster_.  
><em>Jeepers, Spyro! <em>Risa's text came off as frantic. _Why do you have to be such a crazy hothead?  
><em>"Huh?" Spyro said, turning her head to _who _she'd just punched. It's been a short ghoul, although her legs had been fairly long. She, like that ghoul from the diner last week, had goat legs with a lot of fur, except this ghoul's had begun just below her knee and went all the way down her calf. It even covered her hooves just a bit. Her skin had been a vanilla white and she's been wearing some crazy outfit that consisted of a dark blue dress with white polka dots, a white shirt underneath that shirt, black long-top converse, silly green and white stripped stockings, a thin pull-over button-up hand-knitted red sweater, and a bright orange headband. Spyro stared at the ghoul, her head tilted and eyebrow lifted.  
><em>What <em>had she just crashed her fist into?  
>The ghoul stood, fixed her straighten hair with white gloved fingers. She tucked the strands that were sticking out behind her floppy goat ears. Spyro watched silently as the ghoul rubbed dust from her stripped stockings and thin sweater.<br>"Um…you OK?" she finally asked.  
>"NO!" the goat girl suddenly shouted, finally looking up to the ghost ghoul. Spyro flinched back.<br>"Well…um…are you going to be OK?" Spyro looked away, avoiding the ghoul's face. Tears had been forming at her wide, round and innocent eyes and her pale pink lips had been frowning while her peach blushed cheeks had been puffed up as if she'd been some type of blow fish.  
>Her right eye had been purple-black.<br>"Why I WOULD be OK? Look at what you DIDto my EYE!" the ghoul said, snorting back snot that threatened to fall from her small pointed nose.  
>"It's your own fault…watch where you're walking…" Spyro didn't dare look.<br>The goat ghoul's frown started to deepen and twitch as she snorted back more snot. Tears escaped her dark eyes and ran down her intensely bright red cheeks. "Watch where I'm going? But…but…this was your fault because you…" the goat ghoul didn't finish her sentence. Instead she lowered her face to her hands and continued to cry, her shoulders trembling slightly.  
>"Oh Mary Shelley's ghost, would you calm down!" Spyro said, suddenly angry. She got a tight grip on the goat ghoul's wrist and dragged her from the scene of crowding people. Everyone watched as they jogged-walked off. Rhaechel and Risa exchanged a glance and decided to run along too. They exited the scene, turning one of the corners as they followed Spyro and the still crying goat ghoul.<br>"Let me go!" she said through her tears and wheezing.  
>"Shut up." Spyro barked, continuing to run. Rhaechel sighed. Spyro glared at her. "Let go, alien-freak."<br>"That's enough, don't you think?" Rhaechel said, her fully black eyes full of worry and concern as her grip tightened on Spyro's wrist.  
>They had all stopped running now. "Shut up!" Spyro's eye widened with rage. "No one asked you."<br>"You're scaring her." Rhaechel said, flicking her eyes over to the goat ghoul.  
>Spyro glanced back at her. She'd been cowering as far away as she could get to Spyro, although she'd still been tightly grabbing her wrist. She lowered her eyes, biting her lips as tears continued to fall from her eyes.<br>Spyro suddenly gave the ghoul a cold glare. Then, she gave Rhaechel a kick to the stomach, causing her to fall back and clutch her stomach. Risa watched as Spyro swung open the ghoul's bathroom door and shoved the crying goat ghoul inside. "What, you just gonna stand there? Block the door!"  
>Risa jumped and did what she was told, afraid to talk about. What had been wrong with her ghost friend?<br>Spyro sighed loudly when the door closed. "Seriously…you just _had _to be the one standing in the way. Really…you're screwing with my street cred; I'm gonna be public enemy number one when I walk out of here…and to think I was trying to just lie low this year."  
>"W-What?" the goat ghoul asked, cowering in the corner of the bathroom, under one of the sinks, as if she'd truly been hiding.<br>Spyro suddenly smashed one of the mirrors, causing it to shatter with her fist. "First Spectra ruins my day and now you…seriously…"  
>"I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" the ghost ghoul flinched, beginning to shake as she pressed her knees to her chest.<br>Spyro lifted herself to the sink farthest away from the scared ghoul. "I'm not going to hurt you…god…I'm not even that violent. I don't beat up monsters on a regular basis or whatever if that's what you're thinking…"  
>"O-O-Ok! I believe you, I swear!" the goat ghoul said, shutting her eyes tightly.<br>Spyro sighed again. "Seriously…"  
>"I-I-I'm s-sorry for being i-in that w-w-way." The goat ghoul stuttered quietly.<br>"Hey," Spyro said, imagining that in this situation, if she'd been a bit older, she would've pulled out a cigarette and lighter like all the cool characters did in all the movies she'd seen do. "What's your name anyway? I keep hearing people bring you up, that one goat girl or whatever…"  
>"I-It's…i-i-it's…m-my name is M-Mia." The goat ghoul answered.<br>"Mia…huh?" Spyro replied, glancing over at the fidgeting goat ghoul.  
>"Y-Y-Yes…"<br>"Tell me something," Spyro leaned back against the broken mirror, knowing that the still following shards wouldn't cut her. They just went right through her since she made her back transparent. She had no reason to be worried, they'd just fall right through her and into the sink. "Do you know Risa?"  
>"…Risa who?" the goat ghoul asked, becoming not as afraid as she saw that Spyro was more or less harmless.<br>"Risa…Risa…Stir-loose-ton….Kush-she-ton…ie? Ka-wa-saki? Maybe, I think?" Spyro said, thinking aloud. She never bothered to try to remember Risa's last name, it'd been too complicated.  
>"Risa Sturluson-Kishitani," the goat ghoul said, leaning over so that she could peek up at the ghost ghoul with pale white sometimes transparent and sometimes not transparent skin. "Yeah, I know her – well, I did anyway. We were friend a long time ago, we entered this one baking-thing together."<br>"Good, maybe she can be of help then." Spyro said, jumping from the sink. She went over to the door and snatched it open, causing Risa to fall back suddenly. The headless ghoul wearing an all full-faced black biker helmet looked up at her, rubbing her now sore hip. Spyro nodded her head to the cowering goat ghoul in the back. "Get in here, I _don't_ do damage control."  
>Risa nod, taking Spyro's hand as she offered it to help her up. After Risa slide past Spyro, she gave Rhaechel a blank narrowed gaze, demanding she now watch the door. Rhaechel understood, got up, and with a somehow unpleased and pouty face, took her stance in front of the white door with the ghoul's restroom picture-sign. She stood as still as a British guard as Spyro closed the door again.<br>_Well, are you alright? Are you injured anywhere? _Risa texted and then sat on her ankles and held up the phone for the still somewhat shaking goat ghoul to see.  
>Mia shook her head, causing her straighten creamy platinum blonde hair to fall from her shoulder. "No, I'm not injured. I'm ok." She tried to smile.<br>_That's good, I'm glad you're not hurt – well, expect for the eye… _Risa put her vanilla colored hand to Mia's shoulder, trying to comfort her. If she had face, she would've offered a comforting smile.  
>"So, like, what should we now?" Spyro asked, towering over them with her arms crossed.<br>_Should we go to the Nurse's office? _Risa showed the phone first to Mia and then to Spyro. Spyro shrugged slothfully, as if lifting and letting her shoulders fall had took such a great effort.  
>"Do we really <em>need <em>to go to the Nurse's office?" she asked, rolling her eyes.  
>"<em>First<em>, you'll need to go to _my _office." Another voice appeared on the scene.  
>All three ghouls head's turned to see the Headless Headmistress entering the bathroom. The door screeched, groaning in protect as she opened it wider.<br>_Oh no! It's Headless Headmistress Bloodgood! _Risa texted.  
>"Great…" Spyro sighed, glancing down at the goat ghoul who remained utterly silent in panic.<br>"Ladies, to my office, _now_."

_Well…at least the detention won't affect my plans on Friday. I could just serve my detention and then still go to the Selena Gorez concert. _Risa said through text, shrugging her shoulder.  
>"You're actually going to <em>go <em>to that detention? _Lame_." Spyro said as she slurped her Dragon noodle soup up from her silver spoon.  
><em>You're not going? <em>  
>"Of course she isn't," Skullisa said, joining them at the table. "She's a…<em>delinquent<em>. A wannbe _rebel_."  
>Spyro ignored her, as if she hadn't said a word and continued to slurp her soup. Rhaechel, on the other hand, finished chewing her Shell Soup (w scallops _and _clams), suddenly said: "Do you really think Spyro's like that? I don't, I don't, I don't! What makes you think that? Huh, huh, huh?"  
>"Have you even <em>seen <em>her? I mean really, look at her, she's so…gangster-like. Scary, am I right?" Skullisa said mockingly, putting her chin to her palm.  
>Spyro, suddenly angry all over again, stole Skullisa's Insect Soup with gnats, mosquitoes, and flees, stood, pulled off Skullisa's black hood, and dumped the Insect Soup all over her head. She then processed to grab her costumed Monster High backpack that every student received at the beginning of the school year (little people actually used them) and then stalked off. Skullisa, with her black eyeliner now running down the white bone of her cheeks, let out a loud yell, one of which could be compared to one of Cleo De Nile's yells in terms of volume, and lifted from her seat.<br>"OH. MY. REAPERRR!" she said, her tears mixing with her black liner. "Get BACK here you…STUPID PHANTOM!" _  
><em>Rhaechel sat there frozen, her hand still over her mouth as she watched Skullisa run off and out of the Creepateria. She listened as laughter grew from all directions. "Oh my walking FUO…what just happened?"  
><em>Well, you know how Spyro can be… <em>Risa texted. _She's…well…  
><em>"Yeah, I know, but…still, oh my god…She can be so cruel sometimes."  
><em>Do you really think? <em>Risa asked, now questioning her judgment about her floating ghost ghoulfriend.

"Of course I think that, did you see what she did to that one ghoul?" Rhaechel asked as she lifted from her seat. She grabbed the rest of the napkins, ran on the other side of the table, and began to clean. Risa was silent for a moment.  
><em>But you know that was just an accident, right? You saw what happened, didn't you? <em>Risa lifted from the table, ran around it, and dropped to her knees to show Rhaechel her text.  
>"Yeah…I guess I did, but still…maybe it <em>wasn't <em>an accident and Spyro just, like totally, wanted to vent her frustration and since I wasn't close enough for her to punch me, she punched someone else…" Rhaechel turned away from Risa, continuing to clean.  
><em>You're joking, right? <em>Risa crawled to the other side of Rhaechel and showed her the text. _Spyro wouldn't hit you, why would she? And I don't think she's like that. She wouldn't just go hitting monsters just because she's mad…she's isn't _that _hot-tempered or whatever. It was an accident.  
><em>"Well, I don't know…it sounds like you're only trying to convince yourself." Rhaechel said, standing up and grabbing her backpack from the wooden table. "I don't know about you, but she _totally _seems like 'that type'."  
><em>That type? What type? <em>Risa quickly texted and lifting up her phone for Rhaechel to see, but she'd already begun walking off. She threw her napkins away and, like the other ghouls, exited from the Creepateria. Risa stood there, concerned.


	8. Chapter 8

[ Chapter 8 ]

_What is with this friction? Why are we all being like this, we're friends, aren't we? _Risa's text read.  
>Skullisa was the first to shrug. "I don't know anymore. I'd rather <em>not <em>be friends with people who punch others when they get mad and then _publically disgrace _certain people in front an _entire _school."  
>"Sorry Risa, but I'm not one for violence, and I don't like hanging out with violent people…" Rhaechel said, bowing her head apologetically as she jogged to catch up with Skullisa, who'd begun walking faster than everyone else. Risa stopped walking, her shoulders slumped in a sigh that no one else could hear.<br>"Don't worry about it, kid." Spyro said as she walked past her, dropping her hand to Risa's helmet. She continued to walk, now slower than usual. "I don't really need extra baggage, you're all the luggage I can carry."  
><em>But are you sure? We all <em>just _started being real friends and hanging out…we even got a job together and everything. And I was going to have a slumber-party this Friday and invite everyone…  
><em>"It's fine, now come on before we're late to work." Spyro said, shoving her transparent hands in her pocket. They lost their form, disappearing all together. Spyro, although she wouldn't admit it, was starting to feel as if there had been something wrong. Today, there was a bad feeling in her stomach.

"Alright ghouls, so this is Carson Sakura, please take care of her." Fhay said with a confident smile before she walked off, into the private Working Staff Only section of the diner.  
>Spyro blinked, stared perplexedly at the ghoul that had been standing in front of her. For the first time in her life, she was literally speechless.<br>_Um…Hi? _Risa held up her phone.  
>The ghoul before them scanned the message for a moment, staring aimlessly at it. "Hello, konnichiwa. Are you well? Ogenki desuka?" she gave a response, her voice very clear and smooth sounding, melodious and full of a positive liveliness.<br>_I'm good… _Risa's text read.  
>"Okay, um…what the son of a banshee is this thing?" Spyro said, her eyebrows lifted with a mix of puzzlement and shock.<br>"Please, excuse me. Onegai ,sumimasen. My name is Carson Sakura, watashi wa namae wa Sakura Carson-desu." The ghoul said, her tone still harmonious and clear as she bent forward into a proper bow. Her dark hair fell forward, blocking her flesh-like face.  
>Spyro blinked, glancing over to the black helmet covered Risa. Risa looked back to her, they exchanged a look. "Um…what kind of monster did you say you were?"<br>"Hai," the ghoul straightened, giving them a charmingly sweet smile. Her pale pink glossed lips stretched into a smile, revealing dimples in her cheeks and shiny teal blue braces. The ghoul blinked, closing her eyelids that had long eyelashes curled around them and dark, dark eyes. "I am a robot, it is nice to meet you. Please take good care of me."  
><em>Um…can robots <em>work _in restaurants? Isn't that, like, dangerous?_ Risa held up her phone for Spyro to see.  
>Spyro shrugged, a serious expression crossing her face for the first time since she met Risa. "Don't ask me, I don't own a robot. The real question is…who's controlling this robot?"<br>Risa looked around just as Spyro did, searching for anyone with some kind of big remote control that controlled the friendly robot. They found no one. Risa turned back to the robot ghoul.  
><em>So, how do you work? I'm a little confused…<br>_"I am manually controlled. My programming has been set to what Normies would call _auto-pilot_. My technical system is self-ran, however not self-operated. My creator is _there_." the robot said, creating a short-lived buzzing sound has her upper half turned to the side. She lifted a lengthy arm, pointing to the ghoul wayyy in the back of the diner. She'd been a fairly normal ghoul with wavy, professionally curled to perfection auburn hair, pasty white fur, raspberry painted lips, glittery teal blue eye shadow, a pointed nose, and sharp cunning dark eyes.  
>"Hey there," she lifted a hand to wave, offering a cool grin with narrowed eyes. Her voice had been sassy and low. "The name's Clawmantha. How's it goin'?"<br>"Whoa…" Spyro said, impressed. Spyro knew the ghoul from school. She'd been one of the upperclassmen (a second year) who was on the Fearleading team. Neither Risa nor Spyro would have ever guessed…  
>"Pretty cool, isn't she?" the ghoul, <em>Clawmantha<em>, rose from her plush red chair and stalked closer to them. She leaned down, pressed against her prized creation. She folded her arms around the robot's shoulders, resting her chin to the cold human-like skin of the metal ghoul.  
>Risa noted that Clawmantha had a long, slender pair of toned legs (toned from Fearleading, might I add) and hips that were round. She had skinny ankles and knobby knees to kill for. Her waist was also quite thin. Risa wondered to herself why the robot ghoul had a robot set of legs, instead of the legs her creator had been born with. Even her feet had been flat and silver, while her kneecaps had been black. The rest of her somewhat thin legs had been metal and silver. Her hands, like her face, had been created to appear like human flesh. To Risa, it had been an illusion to fool the mind. The robotic ghoul had possessed her creator's delicate wrist and long skinny fingers, but not her muscularly toned slender legs that seemed to stretch on forever. Risa wondered why…<br>"Did you serious _make _her?" Spyro asked, becoming enthused – which was by chance and a rare thing considering Spyro's somewhat laid back and hotheaded persona. But the ghoul had been quite fond of mechanics – if learning how to hotwire a car and build one all on her own count as interesting in machinery.  
>"Sure did, she was my science project about a year ago." Clawmantha answered, flipping back her hair proudly. "Won me first place."<br>"Cool..." Spyro circled them slowly, examining the robotic ghoul's workings with careful eyes. Clawmantha gave a cocky smile.  
>"I know right?" she rolled her eyes, as if there was no way her creation <em>couldn't <em>be cool and amazing. But one had to admit, the robot was quite impressive.  
><em>Is there a reason for her name? What is her race? <em>Risa asked, her text coming off as curious.  
>"She's Japanese, modeled after the simplest of Japanese women – but the teal braces are my own thing. She wouldn't be <em>mine <em>if she didn't have them. Teal is my _favorite _color, in case you can't tell." Clawmantha batted her eyelashes for a full-on presentation effect. The teal blue glitter fell into the whispers of her long eyelashes. "As for the reason behind her name: well, there isn't one really. I just wanted to sort of make it so she had an American name – that's pretty popular in Japanese or so I hear, to name your children with American names. I pretty much did it for fun. Her family is the same."  
><em>Family? <em>Risa asked.  
>"She has family?" Spyro questioned.<br>"Yep, wanna see?" Clawmantha smiled brightly, offering a wide grin. She winked at Carson, as if passing along a secret message. Carson lifted her shoulder into some type of pose, winking back.  
>"Got it, master." She said smiling naturally, as if she hadn't been a robot programmed to function as a Normie. In that second, almost it was almost seen, Carson's eyes blurred for a moment and returned to their dark form.<br>"The signal has been sent." She said, a sizzle of electricity sparking past her friendly dark eyes.  
>"Carson – where'd you go? I can't find youuu!" a voice called out. Suddenly in came a girl who was mistakenly identical to Carson in every way, expect she was different, individual. With her black hair styled into a sleek, no hair out of place shoulder length bob with china bangs hairdo, she entered the room with rollerblades attached to her flat feet. Like the robotic ghoul Carson, her skin had also been a fine white porcelain undertone along with a slight mix of a frozen mocha tint. Her eyes, instead of being big and round and somewhat animated, had been unusually exotic looking and almond shaped. And although they had also been a closer close enough to be mistaken for black, they had a lively, sparkling gleam about them that made them look haunting real. Like Carson, this robotic ghoul also possessed a thin face, but unlike Carson, this ghoul's face structure had flattering classic movie star cheekbones and swollen orange-pink lips. Like Carson, her eyebrows had been professional arched and her ears a bit too big, but it seemed to work. They both also shared long necks, Risa noticed. The only thing that made them completely recognizable different, was this robotic ghoul's taller height and toned metal robot legs. Carson's been a bit bulky compared to this robotic ghoul. This ghoul had Fearleader legs.<br>"Oh Mary Shelley's ghost…" Spyro said, her voice frightening faint as if she'd been a ghost haunting Normies in some Hollywood blockbuster hit movie. "…She's so…horrifyingly cool."  
>"Isn't she?" Clawmantha beamed arrogantly.<br>The robotic ghoul that walked in the room had been dressed much more casually compared to the Carson-bot. While Carson wore her summer white and faded brown striped strapless ankle-length dress with her white wedges and straw hat, this robotic ghoul sported her own look of "casual skater chic". She'd entered the room, dressed in knee-length thin layered grey dress with a hood and sleeves that were rolled up, black combat boots complimented by white leg warmers that flood the top of her black boots, three layers of comfy-fitting plaid shirts, and her costumed Adventure Time fleece Finn hat that had been white with ears. She left it unstrapped, which somehow only increased her coolness.  
>"Hey Addison," Carson waved energetically at her older sister (by one year – robots take long to make, ya know!), wearing a bubbly smile that had been full of life. "Where's everyone else?"<br>"On their way – uh, duh!" the Addison-droid said, running towards her younger sister. When she was close enough, she pounced, springing into attack. She tripped purposely as she often did, tangle-hugging her little sister tightly. She pressed her cheek to Carson's, smudging it against hers. "I feel like it's been furreverrrrr since I last saw you!"  
>Carson giggled, emulating a soft silly laughing sound. "It so hasn't, I saw you a little while ago."<br>"Whatev's! Do you even _know _how long that was?" Addison said, pouting.  
><em>Jeepers, they react so realistically. <em>Risa said through text, awed by the robots.  
>"Well, they should. Took me <em>so <em>long to get them to program with the functions that include acting normal…" Clawmantha said, lifting a brow at the embracing sisters. She had to admit, even though she was an expert with things like building mechanics and such, she wasn't going to build another new robot any time soon.  
>"This is so cool!" Spyro said, bouncing in excitement, which had been completely unusual. "Oh Mary Shelley's ghost – I <em>so <em>want these robots autographs!"  
>Carson and Addison's head turned robotically at Spyro's comments. They stared blankly at her, taking a moment to process what she'd said.<br>"That isn't the proper tone." Carson said, her voice still clear, but not as melodious. Her eyes blinked mechanically.  
>"The correct term of use to robots is humanoid or rather a more known term throughout anime-lovers, persocom. This dates back to the anime known in the cyber realms as Chobits. It is a fairly popular term for those who are fans of this anime. While humanoid is a much less offense term of robot, the term for a female robot is: girlbot also referred to as fembot." Addison concluded, her eyes still and concrete, withdrawn even.<br>"I…I understand." Spyro blinked, staring in awe at their cold gazes. Then, their eyes returned to being lively enchanting and their smiles purely overjoyed.  
>"What's your name?" Addison asked Spyro.<br>"Spyro Vondergeist, um, hi there." Spyro bowed her head shyly.  
>Risa looked at her, wondered what had come over her.<br>"It's nice to meet you; I hope you'll take care f my little sister." Addison giggled delightfully, pleased with Spyro.  
>"O-Of course I will!" Spyro chirped. "She's totally adorable!"<br>"Awe, thanks, friend!" Carson said, detaching herself from her older sister and going over to hug Spyro. She attached herself, pressing against Spyro. She squeezed her tightly, rocking from side to side, causing her dark shoulder-length hair to tickle her cheeks, although she didn't necessarily feel it.  
>Spyro chuckled, totally entranced by the cute feminine young robot. She offered a warm, yet cool smile. "It's no problem."<br>"Yooo, what's going on?" a voice alerted everyone before anyone could speak. Then, a family of three entered the room. The one that stood out the most was the tallest robot ghoul. She had been dressed up for a night on the town in her lacy pink-peach babydoll dress with multiple twinkling rhinestones and gems (with some addition of added glitter), numerous bangles that went up both her wrists, big hoop earrings, and tall cowgirl boots, made of authentic several colors of brown leather. She wore her hair in a sloppy uneven up-do that was both messy and stylish. Just like Carson and Addison, she possessed features of a goddess with long sleek robotic legs and human-like lengthy arms and board shoulders. The only difference had been that her collarbone was deeper, her lips had been more plumped, and her hips had been more round. Unlike Carson, she actually possessed a shape; her frame had been hourglass-like. Unlike Addison, her legs had been more modelesque, as if created specifically run-way. And if there were any other differences, she didn't have high cheekbones and her back had been more curved in, while her breasts had been at least a size C, while Carson was fairly a size A and Addison a size DD. Second-noticed had been the fembot being pushed in a wheelchair. She wore a crisp cranberry red blazer and finely ironed white shirt with a real diamond fourteen karat green and gold broach. The ring she wore on her flesh-like thin finger had been real gold. On top of her grey wool thigh-high skirt had could only be seen from the side had been a knitted blanket, the color of a soft sand brown. Although no one knew, it had been made of organic cotton that was undoubtedly warm against the cold robot's mechanical legs. And on top of that cover had been her old black leather purse that had been big with chipping pieces. With her auburn hair that had maybe two or three grey hairs, red as blood glossy lipstick, wrinkles that frowned on her forehead (along with the crow's feet near her soft dark eyes), Risa and Spyro assumed that she'd been the mother-bot. The father android, on the other hand, looked fairly young. He hadn't been too tall or too short, just plain average in height, while he seemed quite thin and bony. Although there had been wrinkles that graced his thin, round face, his smile had been friendly and full of young. His dark eyes that were hidden behind thick square glasses had been kind and nurturing. His hair, that was black-brown and covered by an old baseball cap from some Normie game, had yet to grey (but then again it was hard to see. . .). He stood out as the quiet, observer type dressed in his baggy old and faded demine jeans, puffy oversized zip-up jacket, and worn sneakers. Risa and Spyro, along with Clawmantha, Carson, and Addison, watched as they entered the diner.  
>"Hey ghoulfriends!" the loud, energetic fembot ghoul said, entering the scene with a burst of energy. She let go of the elder robot's chair, running over to her sisters. She kissed both of Addison's cheek, squeezing a quick hug out of her before going over to Carson. She pinched her cheek, pulling it. As expected, Carson had Normie-like pearl white teeth and a pink tongue. "Hey Akachan. What are you up to?"<br>"Lemme go," Caron said, slapping the fembot's thin hand away. She squeezed onto Spyro even tighter. "Go away, I'm working."  
>"Then get us a table." The she-droid replied, as if not affected by the slap to her hand, nodding her head over to her family of robots.<br>"But before that," Clawmantha began, "If you don't mind introducing yourselves?"  
>"Clawmantha," the ghoul-bot said, surprised. She turned on her heel, pouncing onto Clawmantha. Clawmantha stumbled backward, returning her sudden hug. "I can't even believe it right now, it's the great creator."<br>Clawmantha giggles egotistically. "Well, I guess I am clawesome, but anyway, better introduce yourself quick."  
>"Gotcha!" the ghoul-bot said, pulling away and saluting Clawmantha teasingly. She then turned back to Spyro, Carson, and Risa. "The name's Miranda Sakura, yo! It's great to meet ya!"<br>Spyro and Risa stared curiously at the ghoul-bot, taking in her in-the-now personality and never-runs-out-of-energy pep. Clawmantha giggled, suddenly taking out a remote control. She clicked the Instant Stop button.  
>"Better explain this so no one gets confused, right?" she smiled confidently at the confused ghouls. They nodded. "Alright," she waited, clicking another button. Next came in another robot-ghoul. She was more identical to the father-bot, with his thin oval-shaped face and normal height. She had her mother-bot's swollen lips and round hips, along with her deepened collarbone, but everything else was more like the father-bot's. Like Carson, she didn't have a frame nor possessed any curves. Compared to the others, she was quite normal. She did not have the high cheekbones they did, the curves, or long legs. Neither did she have the round face or model-like features. She had been bony, with no curve, an oval face, and midnight colored hair that stopped at her lower back along with black eyes. Although she had not been like her sisters, she had what they didn't: B cup breasts and human flesh-painted legs. Her arms in turn had been metal, her elbows and knuckles black. Her fingernails had been painted the color of a dull dark purple. Unlike her sisters, she'd been dressed down in all black. Black knee-high dress, black zip-up hoodie, black ripped purposely tights, and black high-top converse. Strapped around her had been a black messenger bag. "So this is the last sister – who is actually the oldest. Her name is Sunni, yes, ironic I know, considering her fashion style. Anyway: on to intros! Beginning with Sunni: she's more of a gyth-bot, or goth-ghoul. She is skilled at the electric violin and loves to read. She is also skilled at the piano and wishes to be in a professional orchestra when she gets older. Next, Miranda. She's second oldest and is the party-go'er of the sister robots. Miranda likes to dance and is skilled at pretty much any and every dance and she's, like, totally awesome when it comes to dj'ing. She wants to be a singer and writes her own musiclyrics. The acoustic guitar is her specialty. Now, Addison, who is the third sibling of the four robot sisters. She is the sporty, cool type of robot. Her favorite activities involve surfing – she was created with waterproof circuitry, running, skateboarding, and screech volleyball. You could say that she's the family's athlete. And then last is Carson, the youngest of the sisters and your new waitress. She is the girly, little sister, innocent type robot out of them all. Her interests include making jewelry so far and pretty much nothing else other than that. She's still discovering what she's into and such. And so, yeah. That's it."  
>"Wow," Spyro said, poking at Caron's cold flesh-painted cheek. Her skin had been loose (although it didn't hang from her metal skin or anything like that!) and something similar to sensitive. "Who do you know all of that for sure?"<br>"Well," Clawmantha started. "After building them, I usually set them to Auto-Pilot so they can, like, live their own lives and such or whatever. And then I usually watch over them to see what kind of things they get into or what they dislike. I've been documenting them since before they were even born. I have piles of notebooks_ filled _with what parts were used to create each of them and even a drawn model version of each of them, inside and out. I guess you could say that I know them like the back of my hand."  
><em>That's like…amazing! <em>Risa texted excitedly.  
>"Totally agreed," Spyro smiled. "I <em>wish <em>I could do what you do."  
>"You can, duh." Clawmantha rolled her eyes. "Not like its hard really. MH has a robotics club – although we're not really well known. We usually have club-time during lunch so it's not very popular anyway. And besides, we don't draw a lot of attention to ourselves since we weren't really looking to recruit. But…since our senior members are going to be graduating this year, we now need, like, four or five other members. You guys should think of joining. Anyway, more importantly, I've got to go. I left a few of my Documents notebooks with Fhay so don't worry about anything. If something happens, she'll know exactly what to do."<br>"Oh, okay." Spyro nodded. "Thanks for telling me about the robotics club!" she called out just before Clawmantha could leave. Clawmantha turned her head, offering a goodbye wink before exiting. Spyro sighed in awe, staring into Carson's dead cold robot eyes.  
><em>They're pretty cool, aren't they? <em>Risa texted. Spyro nodded in agreement.  
>"Yeah, totally. Anyway," Spyro turned to smile coolly at Risa. "Let's get her a uniform since we need to change."<br>_Oh yeah! We still need to open up shop and start serving costumers! _Risa held up the baby pink iPhone. As soon as Spyro read it, she allowed the phone to disappear into black smoke and fade away. She then helped Spyro, locking her arm around the cold robot's Normie-look-alike arm and began to walk. Suddenly, as they dragged her past the cash register and to the back room, the robot's eyes flickered. In them a blue-white sizzle of electricity sparked. The pupils in her robotic eyes then widened fully and grew small again, back to normal.  
>"Sorry to make you ghouls carry me like this," she suddenly said, shocking both Spyro and Risa. They helped her to her feet and then let go. The robot ghoul thanked them with a friendly smile. "I appreciate your assistance."<br>"It's no problem, since we're now going to be coworkers and all." Spyro said, flashing the robot a thumps-up to show her that she was welcomed.  
>Risa's black helmet tilted when she held up her phone. <em>She has a point – and it wasn't a trouble! Ghoulfriends help each other out all the time, right?<br>_The fembot nodded, giggling softly. "Yeah!"  
>"Come on, Carson, Risa," Spyro said, slugging two transparent arms around her ghoulfriends. "Let's go change into our uniforms."<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

[ Chapter 9 ]

**Really quick before I forget! I forgot to announce some things! So: I have a somewhat "official-unofficial" drawing of my new MH OC, Shelly Webber – whose name will soon change – I've done multiple sketches for inspiration, but known of them are her "exactly". But if you want to check them out, feel free to do so! I've upload many different sketches of Mia +her family as well to my DeviantArt account, which is Oniriri-chan [it was suppose to be Onigiri-chan, but yeah I messed up so oh well, deal with it!] Anyways: Just wanted to put that out there. I do character sketches SOMETIMES, just for fun, or inspiration, or something like that, so yeah, thanks for reading~ Enjoy~~ **

"Come on, Risa! Talk to me again, I said that I was sorry, so come on, say something. I really can't stand it when not even _you _talk to me!" Spyro said with a loud, exaggerated sigh. Risa ignored her, continuing to take the notes that Mr. Hackington had written on the board. She glanced from the board to her costume purple Monster High notebook, scribbling down multiple science equations for different experiments in bright pink ink. She wrote in cursive as neat as she could and fast as she could copy down the notes, making sure her penmanship had been something like graceful and natural, while also being elegant and pretty.  
>Not once did she glance over at the frowning, saddened Spyro.<br>Spyro pushed her arm, nagging her once again. "Come on, Risa. Talk to me already – it's already been a whole week and a half! You _can't _be _that _mad at me, can you? I promised that I would apologize properly in person _and _buy her a costumed, totally wicked Nekrocon scare package!"  
>Risa paused, her body rusting frozen as she listened to Spyro's plead. Then, suddenly she jerked her body to the side, as if giving Spyro a cold glare. She flung her phone forward, encouraging that Spyro read the text that had been blinking on the lime and pale green striped screen. On it read:<br>_ And do you think that'll actually make up for what you did? You publicly _humiliated _her _and _her boyfriend in front of _everyone_! I can't even _imagine _how she must feel right now – I would personally want to just about _die _if _I_ were her! Think about how _she _feels – a Nekrocon scare package? _PLEASE SPYRO_! That can't even _begin _to make up for what you did!  
><em>"I know, I know…jeepers…I'm sorry." Spyro mumbled, hiding her face in her crossed arms. Her shoulders slumped, this whole situation had been tiring her out and being worn out was something she _wasn't _use to.  
>"What – the ghost ghoul do something <em>again<em>?" Skullisa, at the next table over asked. A mocking grin snaked on her milk colored skeleton face. "Not surprising really, she's _always _causing trouble for everyone."  
>"Come on, Skullisa…" Rhaechel said, sitting next to her. "…Why don't we just leave her alone? It's not good to get into other's business…"<br>"But it's fun, isn't it? Especially since we get to see our greatest of enemy totally _suffer_." Skullisa replied, loud enough for Spyro to hear.  
>"Skullisa…that's enough…" Rhaechel said quietly, worriedly.<br>"She's so pathetic, how _terrorific_." Skullisa said, snickering.  
><em>Don't you ghouls think that's enough? <em>Risa said, flashing her phone up so that both the skeleton and alien ghoul could see. Her text came off as angry. _Do you even know how immature you're being right now?_  
>"Whatever." Skullisa said with a glare, turning back around in her seat so that she faced the board. She went back to taking notes, an expression of anger glued to her face. Rhaechel sighed.<br>"Sorry about that, Risa." She said, trying to offer an apologetic smile to her former friend.

"I would like -goblin noodles please, with spicy demon sauce and gorgon green peppers." The centaur girl said with a wide, cheerful smile as she handed the energetic Rhaechel her menu.  
>"I want Nachos with gorgon cheese – with a side of PixiStix please!" her troll friend said, just as cheerful and up-beat.<br>Rhaechel took her menu, offered her a peppy grin as she somewhat bounced. "Oh my FUO, those are _totally_ great choices!"  
>The troll nodded enthusiastically, her bright, large pink hair swaying forward too. "I know right? I thought so too!"<br>Spyro sighed from behind the cash register as she watched the scene. "Good thing she waited that table, she's their perfect waitress."  
>"No one can beat Rhae's perky attitude." Carson said with her robotically charming smile that was innocent and naturally kind.<br>_You're right about that_. Risa said next to them. She hoped down from the counter as she spotted a cyclops couple coming in. _I'll go and get them a table. Carson, you're up next, I'm due at table four. _  
>Carson quickly read the text and nodded when she was done. She gave the ghoul a thumps-up. "Got it."<br>Spyro watches as Risa went off, jogging cutely over to the arriving manster that was walking in. She turned her head to Carson. "Better go off and get those menus, won't take her long to get them a table."  
>"Yeah, you're probably right." Carson said before jogging around the counter. She gave a quick wave as she ran into the staff kitchen.<br>Spyro sighed, a little lonely. "I hate working the register…"  
>"Yes and I'm sure everyone who has to pay for their food hates you working the register to." Skullisa said as she passed by, a basket of PixiStix in one hand and a mug of coughy in the other. "Ever heard of a smile, <em>loser<em>."  
>Spyro blinked at her words, as if she never spoke them to begin with. She rested her cheek to the knuckle of her hand. "Whatever, <em>weak-link<em>. Learn to walk before you _think _of insulting me. What's wrong? Got a steamed pinecone up your-"  
>"One steamed pinecone, coming up." Carson announced suddenly across the room. "One moment please."<br>Spyro watched as she came jogging towards her. "In a hurry?" she called out once Carson got close enough.  
>"Get along please, ghouls. Don't want to make the costumers gloomy and awkward, now do we?" Carson said optimistically as she ran past the ghost ghoul and the skeleton.<br>"Whatever, I've got things to deliver." Skullisa said, letting the incident go. She took one last glance to the vacant ghost ghoul, wondering what had she so out of it. When she looked over at her, she jumped, looking away, and continued to walk. Just then another costumer entered that caught Spyro's attention.  
>"Oh…Mary Shelley's…ghost." She said faintly, her pale purple eyes not blinking. She lifted her head, straightened her sloppy slumped posture. Had she really been seeing things, or was it possible that…?<br>"Hi there, welcome back." Rhaechel said to the awaiting costume standing shyly at the opening entrance. She offered her a wide grin.  
>"H-Hi…" the ghoul said, ducking her head into somewhat of a nod as she lowered her big, round black eyes. "Table for one, please…"<br>"Sure thing." Rhaechel said, her eyes bright with joy. She took the ghoul to table seven, one of the booths. She offered her a menu, standing there as she waited for her to order.  
>"Um…Dragon scales with spicy mustard and secret sauce please…with Wolf's Bane tea." The ghoul said, hiding behind the menu as she looked around the red and white themed restaurant. Her heart beat speedily as she potted Spyro at the cash register. She'd been turned directly in her path, staring at her intensely.<br>Rhaechel lifted the menu from the ghoul's hands. "Sure, be back real quick. 'Kay?"  
>"Um, yeah, sure, of course…" the ghoul mumbled, hanging her head. Her shoulders lifted uncomfortable as she stared, frightened, at the large round white table. She did not relax her posture as she leaned against the plush red booth seat.<br>"What's wrong, Spyro?" Carson asked as she rolled back over to Spyro. She glanced over at the goat ghoul at table seven and back to Spyro. She recognized her easily from last week. "Is she bothering you?"  
>"N-No." Spyro said, slightly jumping when she realized that she'd been caught staring. It had been as if she didn't even see Carson appear across from her. "I just…can't figure out why she's here, it's sort of…distracting."<br>"Well, get back to work, dummy." Carson said, letting her fist fall softly to Spyro purple-white head of hair. Spyro winced. "Here, a customer needs his credit card scanned. His bill was twenty-seven dolls and forty-two cent exactly."  
>"Um…yeah, sure." Spyro said, finally blinking her eyes away. She scanned the card, adding the correct amount of money to their restaurant's bank account, using the company computer and a small printer next to the cash register, and returned the card to Carson with a printed out bill that stated that she did just such. "Here you go."<br>"Thanks, teammate." Carson said with a small giggle and a wink before skating back over to the table she'd just came from. Spyro turned back to the goat ghoul, staring curiously at her. Risa poked at her arm.  
><em>Go talk to her. <em>Her text read.  
>"I don't know if I can…" Spyro said, glancing back to the goat ghoul.<br>Risa's helmet turned to her oldest friend and back to her newest of friends. She quickly went to texting and not long after held up her baby pink phone.  
><em>No "buts", Right Now. Go over there and apologize the right way, screw your care package. That's a crappy idea.<br>_"Fine, jeepers. No need to stab at my lame excuse for an apology…" Spyro said sighing. "Watch the register."  
>Risa gave a nod and waiting for Spyro to walk off. When she did, she took over her place at the register, watching as monsters enjoyed their meals.<br>She was thankful that there had been a second chef on hand; however she was worried that it'd been her boss. Would Fhay fire her for not doing the cooking? Well, she really wouldn't…would she? It hadn't been Risa's fault that they were having a busy day today…  
>"Um…hi there." Spyro said as she approached the goat ghoul. She dropped to the floor, her feet no longer floating.<br>"Hi…" Mia said bashfully, lowering her head even lower. Bats erupted in her stomach as bells in her head signaled that the enemy was approaching. She took a deep breath as Spyro sat down opposite to her.  
>Spyro swallowed down her unneeded pride. "Okay look, Mia, or whatever your name is…I'm sorry, okay?"<br>"For what?" Mia asked quietly.  
>Spyro's eyes narrowed. She hadn't apologized properly for something like this since elementary. She recalled memories of her creatures forcing her to explain what she'd been apologizing for. She remembered how they use to lecture her that there was no point of apologizing sincerely if she hadn't properly explained what she was sorry for. They told her that it served no purpose because it showed that she didn't mean what she said. She sighed, her shoulder slumping lazily.<br>"I'm sorry embarrassing you and your boyfriend when I poured your drinks over your heads. I didn't mean to really…I only did it because…you were talking about me as if I had been lower than you. It was no my own fault really. I don't like being belittled…it sort of pisses me off and that's my own problem. I've got sort of any anger problem that needs handling…I guess I should have handled myself better, that way I probably wouldn't have ruined your date, or whatever."  
>Mia's lips parted as she finally lifted her eyes up to the ghost ghoul. As far as she could tell, the ghost had been surrounded by what looked like sadness and regret. She saw the grief spread across her face.<br>"Okay," she said, blinking as Spyro's eyes met hers. "I'll forgive you...but only on one condition."  
>"Condition?" Spyro questioned.<br>"Tell me your problems." Mia said quietly, looking away.  
>Spyro sat there, staring at Mia and wondering what exactly she'd been up to. She waited, silently thinking. After a few moments, Rhaechel approached them with a gentle grin across her face. She sat down Mia's food and rolled away.<br>One could say the alien ghoul had been quietly watching over the situation, observing the scene as her older sister had done. One could also say that she had been coming to an understanding about Spyro that only few monsters recognized.  
>She realized that Spyro may not be as complex as everyone thought.<br>"My problem…" Spyro begun. "Well…I dunno."  
>"I think you do," Mia said, leaning forward. She waited for Spyro to speak again as she began to dip one of her dragon scale in the mixed spicy mustard and secret sauce. She dropped it into her mouth, chewed it with delighted satisfaction.<br>"Well…I dunno…I mean, I don't really tell people about 'my problems', since they're sort of…_my _problems." Spyro said quietly, looking away. Awkwardness lingered about her pale purple eyes as she grew stiff in her slumped sitting position. She sank further down in her seat.  
>"You can tell me, you know." Mia blinked at her, offering a genuine smile.<br>"Spyro!" Fhay called from the register, causing Spyro to sit up instantly. "No slacking off, you've got a job to do – You've got table to wait sine Risa is gonna take over the register!"  
>Spyro got up from her seat, turning her head away from Mia. "Well, um…I've got to go, or whatever. Enjoy the meal…"<br>Mia watched as the ghost ghoul began to float away. She lifted another dragon scale, dipped it into the mix of sauces. "Well, maybe next time then." She as she dropped it into her mouth. Spyro stopped for a moment, slightly turning her head. She stopped herself before she spoke, continuing to float away as if she hadn't heard the goat ghoul. She sighed, going into the staff kitchen.  
>"Sorry about that, boss." She said to Fhay, who'd been cooking an order of ghost chili pizza.<br>"No problem, looked like you need a get-out-of-jail card." Fhay said before she lifted the clear see-through curtains. Spyro lifted her head, turning it to Fhay. Her eyes darted to her, watched her. Spyro's bottom lip fell open.  
>"A…get-out-of-jail card?" she said to herself, her voice faint and soft. Fhay continued to pretend as if she'd been searching for something, offering Spyro the chance to get away.<br>Spyro put on one of the red aprons and floated away, silently thanking Fhay. She floated to the cash register.  
><em>Hey there. Good work. <em>Risa's text read.  
>"Yeah, thanks…" Spyro looked away. "Anyway which table is mine?"<br>_Table eight; got a quiet one that needs serving. Says he'll only give away his order if you take it. A potential love insert, maybe?  
><em>"Yeah right," Spyro's eyes rolled. "Be back soon."  
>Risa's shoulders shrugged as she watched Spyro float off. <em>Yeah…right.<br>_Spyro approached table eight, a pencil and note pad ready in her hand. "What'll it be?" she said the boy, hidden by a dark colored hood.  
>"She probably hates you, you know." The boy said quietly, still holing up the restaurant menu.<br>"Excuse me?" Spyro questioned, lifting an eyebrow.  
>"That ghoul," the boy pointed, hinted at Skullisa, who'd been near the cash register. Spyro's eyes followed the direction he was pointing at. She noticed Skullisa glared at her, giving her a look of disgust. "She's been glaring at you, even before now. She probably hates you…"<br>"And?" Spyro said, looking back at the boy. She put a hand to her hip, squeezing the pencil tightly. "What do I care about her hating me? Not like she's a person of importance of something. She could hate me for all eternity for all I care."  
>"Do you really think that?" the boy, lifting his head to look up at Spyro. Spyro blinked at the boy's mysterious glowing red eyes, wondering why they had been red. Was he a demon of some sort maybe? "Do you <em>really <em>want her to hate you? Don't you think that maybe…you should apologize to her…too?"  
>"What?" the word fell of Spyro's lips. It sounds somewhat frightened.<br>The boy coughed up a chuckle. A dark smile spread across his face. "Don't you think you should apologize to her, too?"  
>"Who are you?" Spyro asked, her eyes widening as she dropped her arm from her hip. Her hands shook somewhat.<br>"I guess I should applaud you really…you did such a good job apologizing to Mia. It was your first time in a long time…wasn't it?" the boy's smile began tight.  
>Spyro, lowered to the floor. Her step materialized as she took a step back. "Why do you know that?"<br>"Good question…why do I know that? And how do I know that you were scared stiff when she asked you about your problems? Was it because I can read your emotions…or is it because I can read your mind? Or maybe…because you're scared now?" another chuckle surfaced from the boy and found the ghost ghoul's ears that had been hidden away by her purple-white hair that was worn down today.  
>"<em>Who <em>are you?" Spyro questioned again, her eyes no longer blinking. "…Who are you?"  
>The boy smile became wider, revealing sharp fangs. "Funny thing is…I can't do any of that stuff."<br>"WHO ARE YOU?" Spyro asked once more, flinching.  
>"Me?" the boy said, finally putting the menu down. He dug in the pocket of his dark hoodie, pulled out a pair of sunglasses. He put them on, pulling his hood further over his head to cover his face. "I'm no one in particular."<p>

**Hey guys, what do you think? :)  
>I happen to like this chapter! Spyro gets a sample-sized taste of her own medicine, Risa becomes more strict, and we get to see a whole new side of Skullisa!<br>Well, anyway, before I get to typing the next chapter: here's a special shout-out to one important person who let me borrow his very own Monster High OC~  
>Without further ado, special shout-out to my new friend: <strong> **Bahamut Crisis Core!  
>Hope you enjoyed the chapter!~<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

[ Chapter 10 ]

"No one…how are you _no one_?" Spyro asked, her eyes squinting in confusion.  
>"I'm <em>no one <em>that needs worrying over," the boy said, lifting from his red cushion chair seat. He stood, leaning in closer to Spyro, who in turn leaned away. He put a finger to her chin, lifting it slightly. "So don't hurt your pretty little head thinking too much about me."  
>Spyro, suddenly feeling herself blush, looked in wonderment at the questionable boy. "What…are you?"<br>"A Normie…in monster's clothing." The boy said, his voice grim and sad.  
>Spyro stood frozen as the boy flashed her a sad grin before leaving. After a while, she blinked, wondering what had just occurred.<br>"What's wrong, Spyro? Did you do something again that made the costumer walk out?" Rhaechel questioned, coming up from behind.  
>Spyro blinked again, wanting to cry for some reason. She turned around to Rhaechel, her eyes still squinted. "That costumer…do you know him?"<br>"Nope," Rhaechel said in an airhead way, letting her head fall to the side. "Why? What happened?"  
>"I think…I'm scared." Spyro said quietly, her stomach feeling queasy from anxiousness. "Whoever that guy was…I'm scared."<p>

The boy with red glowing in the light eyes stopped as he reached for the rail. He leaned over, bending forward. He took deep breathes, trying to calm himself.  
>"I can't believe I really just did that," he said to himself, closing his eyes tightly. "I really pulled it off!"<br>He jumped suddenly at the soft poke on his back. He turned to the ghoul that'd been poking at him. She had been dressed from head to toe in white; white sleeveless shirt with the collar up, white knee-high shorts, and white sneakers. Her apron had been red, while the full-faced helmet on her head had been black. He blinked, unsure of what to do. "What do you want?" he asked, a bit startled. He watched silently as a pink iPhone appeared from the black smoke coming from her clothes. He waited, watching in fear as she began to text something. Suddenly, she held up her phone, causing him to jump. He leaned forward to read the text written in small black letters.  
><em>Name. <em>it said.  
>"Name" the boy asked. He waited again, watching as she began to text.<br>_Name, type of monster, age in monster years, and school. Now.  
><em>He blinked. "Um…Mat…?"  
><em>Mat what? <em>Risa asked, her text coming off as frightening serious. _And finish your description, I need to get back to work.  
><em>"Its…just Mat. And, um…I'm fifteen. I go to Monster High, I'm a starting sophomore there, my first day…it's tomorrow, but I sometimes go there to play my violin on the rooftop at night or super early in the morning." The boy said, slowly inching away from Mia. His voice trembled just a bit.  
>Risa watched momentarily as he moved away. Then, <em>Don't think of running. Chasing after people isn't my thing, got it? Finish answering my questions.<br>Type of monster. Answer it.  
><em>The boy blinked at the ghoul, wondering what type of monster _she _had been. Or was it possible that she was a Normie like him? Not likely. She hadn't been a girl who had been used for government experimentation, nor was it possible that she'd gained such unbelievable powers as he had. Besides, even if she had been human who gained unwanted powers from experimentation by government exactly like him, there was no way she'd been something like a human weapon.  
>There was no way even if she did turn out to be like him precisely that she had been like him…a freak.<br>The boy glanced from her to down below, where other monsters had been casually moving about. Without even bothering to answer her questions, he suddenly grabbed on the rail, preparing his feet for the jump.  
>"Later," he said to the girl, flashing a peace sign just before falling. Mia watched, as if it was all playing in slow motion. She saw his pointy claw, just as his hand slipped away. She watched, not daring to look.<br>_I am _so not _up for a game of tag! _She thought silently to herself, her voice sounding angry. Monsters near her that had been walking by looked over to her, hearing her voice that she thought had been thought in her head, but was actually aloud. Quickly, she put her hands to the rail, lifting her foot to it also, preparing to jump. Just as she launched herself from the floor and outward, she spotted the boy running from the building.  
><em>That's enough of this… <em>her thought, now hearing her voice aloud. It had been loud and echoing, dark and heard by any monster around. Just as she positioned herself in midair, her strawberry red motorcycle appeared suddenly, roaring alive with the screeching sound of a horse. Sh grabbed the handle tightly, giving it a revving twist. The engine purred under her, the red strawberry colored motorcycle once again trembling. She stepped on the peddle, once the front tire fell onto one of the food corpses table, causing her bike to roar awake. Again, the echoing sound of a horse that was neighing into what could be translated as a loud high-pitched cry sounded through the maul loudly, giving the monsters a fright. Risa leaned herself back, causing the motorcycle to fall back to its back wheel. Thrusting the bike forward suddenly, she began to drive at the quickest speed. In her mind she hoped that the manster hadn't gotten away.  
>The boy, running faster than any cheetah, continued to run past the maul, his chest heaving as it lifted and fell. His picked up speed, listening to the sound of his abnormal breathing. He looked back, seeing no sign of the girl wearing a black helmet. Still he ran, just in case. He stopped suddenly, tripping over something that he couldn't see because his vision had blurred. He fell, tumbling forward. When he stopped, he paused for a moment in order to catch his breath. He then realized that he was at Monster High, and that he had tripped over a person.<br>"What's your deal, man? Not cool." A male voice announced.  
>The boy recognized it. It had been the flame-headed Heath Burns. He looked up. "Sorry…I didn't mean to…"<br>"Whatever," Heath said, standing. He pointed to the boy. "Just watch where you're going next time, Normie."  
>The boy nodded, his sharp teeth clenched together angrily. Just then, before he could get out a word, a red motorcycle came into view. In that moment, he froze in his place, breathing heavily as he saw the black helmet.<br>_Oh no, it's her! _He thought to himself. _I've got to get out of here!  
><em>He stood, preparing to run, however, he attempt failed when Risa grabbed onto him. Heath watched as the hot babe he would have hit on in an instantly sped away, the boy tucked in her arm. Risa rode until they had reached the parking lot behind the school. After dropping the boy, she stopped the motorcycle, killing the engine. Black smoke created the pink phone in her vanilla hand.  
><em>Why'd you run from me? <em>She asked through text, her chest lifting and falling.  
>The boy blinked, just now realizing the girl's small chest. He lifted his eyes to her black helmet, swallowed down his fear. He stood from the ground.<br>"Why do you think?" he asked as he whipped dirt from his hoodie and baggy pants.  
><em>Why would I know? <em>Risa countered. _Now answer the question seriously. _  
>"You're a friend of hers, right? You were coming after me, weren't you?" the boy looked away in sudden panic. He was growing nervous.<br>_Maybe. _Risa's read text. She started to type again. _But that didn't mean I had any plans to attack you. There was no need to run, I'm harmless.  
><em>The boy allowed himself a quick laugh. "Yeah. Right. Like I'm going to believe that, _you're_ harmless, just like every other monster in this town. Real funny…"  
>Risa paused for a moment before typing. Then, <em>Well, I can take your life, but then you'd just be another ghost here.<br>_"I guess you have a point…say…what are you anyway?" the boy glanced up at her, as if she'd been the grim reaper himself.  
><em>I'm a Dullahan, if you ever heard of one. <em>Risa's text read, simple as can be.  
>"A…Dullahan?" a boy asked, frightened. Still, he found himself reaching for her helmet. His hands fell to the coldness of it. "…May I?"<br>Risa nodded, allowing him permission. She waited, staying still as he froze in his place. His face brightened to a loud red as the lump in his throat quivered. He stopped breathing, under his midnight colored shades his eyes turned the color of fresh grass. His heart beat loud, speeding up as he stood there, wondering in fear what he would see beyond the blackness of her helmet.  
>Just then, his eyes caught a glimpse of what was behind the black glass of Risa's helmet. Nothing, but black smoke had been there.<br>"What the hell?" he said, falling backward, causing his shades to fall from his face. His hands shook as his open mouth trembled. What had he just saw behind that black helmet, her midnight colored mask? Risa started to type.  
><em>I am, a Dullahan. A creature, a magical Ireland fairy of which possesses no head. Behind this mask, in the depths of my neck black smoke pours from my being.<br>I am…a nightmare that stands with no nervous system. Here I stand, before your eyes. Tell me…do you fear me as every Normie does? Do I bring fear to your being as I do every other human walking?  
><em>The boy blinked at Risa, watching her carefully. He stood cautiously with slowness, as if afraid to move too quickly, his eyes never leaving Risa.  
>He hesitated a moment before taking off her helmet, however when he did, he glimpsed the truth of which his mind couldn't comprehend. He saw what he had seen, but he was staring at what his mind did not see. He could not get a logical grasp on what his eyes viewed.<br>"I'm…terrifyingly…fascinated by you." He said quietly, faintly. "By whatever it is that I'm seeing."  
>Risa, without having eyes, looked at the boy with terror written all over his face. His eyes remained wide, staring at her intensely. Still, holding her black full faced helmet his hands shook.<br>_Tell me, _her text read. _What type of monster are you?  
><em>Although he did not read the text, he had been reading her heart. In her heart of hearts she wondered about this boy, this boy who had seen a mind boggling sight that he could not make sense of, but was curious as to what type of being she was.  
>Although his lips trembled, he answered the question that had stumbled along in her questioning heart.<br>"What type of monster am I?" he asked. "I am…the greatest monster of all…a human."


	11. Chapter 11

[ Chapter 11 ]

_Don't you think you should apologize to her, too? _The words replayed in Spyro's head as she floated down the eerie, yet lively hallways of Monster High. Her face was blank, expressionless as she drifted down the long hall.  
>"Hey, you OK, Spyro?" Carson asked, walking alongside her.<br>The ghost ghoul looked over at her robot friend, who'd been dressed in an eggnog colored floral designed skirt with pink, white, and green flowers. She blinked at the skirt, unsure what to make of it. "I'm…not sure."  
>"Should I hotwire your emotion circuits and moderate functioning adapter?" Carson asked, joking. A giggle escaped her.<br>"If only you could…" Spyro said under her breath.  
><em>What's up with you? Something give you a fright? <em>Risa's text read.  
>"Yeah, there's this one guy…he was kind of creepy…for a <em>Normie<em>." Spyro said, remembering the boy's glowing red eyes and mysterious demeanor.  
><em>A Normie? <em>Risa texted. _Are you sure?  
><em>"Well, jeepers," Spyro glared at Risa, angry at herself more than Risa. "I don't know, he said he was a Normie!"  
><em>Fine, fine…no need to bite my head off, cool your jet… <em>Risa texted, her message coming off as standoff-ish.  
>Spyro sighed. "My bad…I'm still working on my temper…thing."<br>"That's a good girl." Carson smiled, hugging onto Spyro. She pressed her cold human-flesh looking porcelain colored cheek to Spyro's pale chalk colored cheek. "You'll be just fine."  
>"Whatever." Spyro sighed again. "As long as I can just learn not to take my rage out on other people…"<br>"You can work on that," Rhaechel said, appearing in front of them suddenly. She's slipped away from the ghoul's bathroom door she'd been hiding behind. She lowered her eyes, looking away as her grey face brightened to red. "Little by little, maybe…I know you can change. You're not a bad monster, after all."  
>Spyro looked away at Rhaechel's sad apologetic face. "Son of a banshee…what am I suppose to do in these situations?"<br>"Forgive and forget?" Carson suggested with a perky grin, resting her hand to Spyro's shoulder.  
>"I dunno…" Spyro said, poking out her lips as she looked Rhaechel up and down. The alien ghoul stood completely still. "…Maybe."<br>_It'd be easier than hating her for the rest of your high school years. _Risa said, also sitting her hand to Spyro's other shoulder, as if to give her comfort.  
>"Well, you've got a point there. Fine, whatever, you're forgiven this time." Spyro shrugged lazily, her expression relaxing. It was once again blank and mellow, her eyes once again narrowed. A welcoming, soft smile creeped along her pale chalk colored face. "But you'll have to buy me some Jumping Jellybeans and Howling Taffy, grape flavored – and a ghoul couldn't go wrong with some Cretan Soda Pop either."<br>Rhaechel smiled widely suddenly, a burst of girly delight erupting inside of her. She started to get the giggles as she tossed her free grey-brown hair gently. She then proceeded to clap, bouncing up and down. "Oh my FUO, do you really, really mean it? We can be total besties again?"  
>"Yeah, sure," Spyro rolled her eyes, folding her arms. "But seriously, you do <em>totally <em>have to buy me yummy snacks."  
>"Oh my FUO! Totally, I promise to!" Rhaechel said, now hugging onto Spyro, still softly giggling to herself.<br>Spyro looked down at the ghoul, offering something like a smile. "Oh, and you can add Chocolate Pudding and Worms to that list. Add Brain Puffs with sprinkled on cheese sauce, Gloom Green flavored Doom Lollipop, Sour Screechers, one chocolate flavored Who-do's Voodoo, three Blood Brownies, Sugar Eyeballs, Bat-Berry Bites mini cookies, Frightful Fangs chips, Mummy Mysteries cookies, Wicked Wizard cookies, Spooky Spirit cookies, Fish Frost fish shaped ice cubes chips, PixiStix with extra sugar, fried Boolious Blue flavored Starfish on a stick, Ogre butter cookies with Troll almonds, troll nutmeg, and troll cinnamon, _and _Trolls cookies with Goblin raisins too."  
>"You can't be serious…right?" Rhaechel said, looking up to Spyro, smiling apologetically, as if pleading with her.<br>"Totally serious." Spyro looked away, turning her head upward.  
>" Oh, come on, forgive me…" Rhaechel said with a tight grin, squeezing Spyro.<br>"That _was _me forgiving you." Spyro turned her head back to Rhaechel, giving her a dark smile. Her pale purple eyes started to glow darkly.  
>Rhaechel's bottom lip pouted. "You're so…mean."<br>Spyro's shoulders shrugged. "Tell me something I'm not use to hearing."  
>"You're very forgiving?" Carson added.<br>Spyro allowed herself a small giggle. "Hm, good one. That _is _something I don't hear every day."  
>"You're trying to have bats flying from my wallet, aren't you?" Rhaechel said, her face expression falling. Her eyes lowered to the floor, the only thing that remained on her grey face was a tight smile. In her eyes was gloom.<br>"Maybe." Spyro said casually, as if it'd been an everyday sort of deal, as if she lost friends and forgave them by making her buy her yummy snacks on a daily basis. "It's sort of what I do."  
>"That's so…cold of you." Rhaechel said, sinking down.<br>Spyro held her up. "Yes, yes, I know."  
>"Oh my ghoul," Carson said excitedly, her eyes widening gleefully. "I know the <em>purrfect <em>place you could buy all of those, Rhaechel!"  
>"You do?" Rhaechel asked, now standing up properly, as if coming back to life. "Where could there be such a place?"<br>"The pier! We could all go together!" Carson said, taking Rhaechel's grey hands as she bounced excitedly.  
>"Oh my FUO – you're so <em>right<em>! I totally _can_ buy them there!" Rhaechel said, bouncing along too.  
><em>But which pier should we go to? <em>Risa asked, holing up her pink iPhone for all to see. _There are so many that we could go to.  
><em>"Good point," Rhaechel blinked. "Okay! How about Pier 97: Pier of the Lost City of Disaster? Oh! Or maybe Pier 28! Pier of the Lurking Lagoon. Or we could probably go to Pier 73: Pier of the Cemetery of Lost Souls!"  
>"Or how about Pier 13," Carson suggested. "It's the Pier of the Chapel of Unforgiveness. But then again there's Pier 42, Pier of Nightmare Cove."<br>"Okay, screw all of those, I know the best place in the world that's better than any of your picks." Spyro said, confident. "Let's go to the Rest in Pieces Haunted Carnival – the Deserted Circus is in town!"  
>"Oh my ghoul," Carson turned to her, a cheerful grin crossing her face. "That's so terrorific! Let's go on Friday!"<br>"Purrfect, I've got no plans then." Spyro smiled.  
>"Oh my alien, oh my alien, oh my alien!" Rhaechel said, hugging back onto Spyro. She forced her to bounce too. "I can't wait!"<br>"Same here!" the robotic ghoul Carson said, hugging onto Spyro too.  
><em>Hey ghouls, look. <em>Risa said, poking at Spyro's back. When she caught her attention, she lifted her chin. Spyro looked in the direction she was hinting to.  
>"Oh…Mary… Shelley's…ghost." Spyro spoke, her words echoing through the atmosphere. "It's…that Normie."<br>"Who?" Rhaechel asked, turning her head to see. To her surprise had been an actual Normie, standing at one of the light purple lockers. He opened the skull lock and tucked his black backpack safely inside.  
>"Who is that guy?" Carson asked, looking back up to Spyro. Her face had been frozen stiff. Carson was sure that if her face hadn't already been chalk white, it would have been gravely pale with fear and shock.<br>_You know, he's not so scary. There's nothing to be afraid of. _Risa's text read.  
>"Are you…kidding me?" Spyro questioned, her legs feeling wobbly as her chest lifted and fell. Nervousness invaded her stomach.<br>_Come on, scary-cat. Let's go and greet your locker-neighbor_. Risa texted and, before Spyro had the chance to run off, started to push Spyro, heading towards the boy.  
>"Seriously, I can't do this." Spyro said, the heels of her shoes materializing as Risa pushed her. She became stiff the closer she got. "That kid's seriously scary!"<br>Before Spyro could protest any longer, they'd already approached the boy. Risa poked at his shoulder, waited for him to turn around.  
>When he did, his eyes went from a cool ocean blue to a bright green.<br>"Um, hi there…" he said shyly as he nodded his head to greet the two monsters, his face turning a slight red.  
>"Hey." Spyro found the courage to say, putting up a stiff arm.<br>_Yo. _Risa's text read. _So today's your first day, huh? Welcome. :)  
><em>"Thanks." The boy said, his smile bashful, but somewhat friendly. "I appreciate the welcome."  
>"What the…son of a banshee?" Spyro said, standing on her own now. Her eyes glared at the boy, somehow, he'd already pissed her off.<br>"What?" the boy asked, inching towards his locker, as if he'd been ready to hide inside of it along with black backpack.  
>"Why aren't you as cool and terrifying as yesterday?" Spyro said, jumping into a pointing pose.<br>"Oh…um, that's because…I mean…I'm not, it's just…" the boy mumbled, his heart beginning to race.  
>Spyro put a hand to her hip, a sly smile snaking its way on her face. She looked down at him, a cold-blooded, somewhat still scared lingering about in her now once again dark, but still pale purple eyes. "What's wrong? Are you…<em>scared<em>?"  
>The boy jumped back at her hissing words. She turned his head away. "No…I just…I'm not…"<br>"Are you…sure?" Spyro's smile widely.  
>The boy's eyes turned red-green as he cowered closer to his light purple locker. What was this? Scary the new kid day or something – or had this ghost ghoul just been acted like a jerk as she usually had?<br>"What the heck?' he mumbled.  
>"Come again?" Spyro leaned in, put a hand to her ear. "I don't believe I quite heard you. Please, speak up."<br>"Who do you think you are?" the boy suddenly said, flinching forward, which caused Spyro to flinch back. She watched in fear as the color of blood swallowed the bright green in his eyes. She watch, scared, as his eyes slowly turned full red. "Why are you always like this? Do you like you'll gain anything by demonstrating that you have dominance over people or something? Do you think it'll make you the bigger person just because people are afraid of you?"  
>Spyro's eye twitched for a moment at his words. She then stomped her feet into place, standing her ground. She pulled her upper lip into a snarl. "What the crap is your deal, dude? You're franking pissing me off! Who do I think I am? I'm <em>Spyro <em>freaking _Vondergeist_ – get a clue!"  
>"Who cares?" the boy erupted in anger. "That <em>doesn't<em> give you the right to just be a gigantic, _fat _bully!"  
>Risa gasped behind her black helmet, her voice being heard a loud. Spyro too gasped, her eyes widening. "Urghhh, I can't take this anymore! Get over here," she said, suddenly grabbing the boy and locking his head in her arm. She gave him a nuggie, rubbing of the knuckles of her now materialized chalk colored hand to his head. "How dare you call a ghoul <em>fat<em>? Do you know that I could _murder _you for that? I mean seriously, how dare you? You little…!"  
>"Stop it!" the boy struggled to get free. "Let me go!"<br>"Not on your life, Normie!" Spyro said behind clenched teeth.  
>Risa put a hand to her helmet where her mouth would be, giggling silently.<br>_I think this is going to be the start of a new friendship. _She said to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

[ Chapter 12 – There's a Special Surprise inside! Enjoy~]

"Well, go ahead and introduce yourself so we can go on ahead and get the last class of the day started." Ms. Webber said, a delightful smile spreading across her blue face as she lightly pets the new ghoul's bony shoulder.  
>"Well, um…there's isn't much to say really." The ghoul says, snorting as she lowers her black robe cloaked head, no doubt blinking her odd eyes away. Spyro puts her chin to the palm of her hand, observing the ghoul with curious eyes, just like everyone else. She watches her, waiting.<br>"Well, uh, alright…how about I help you?" Ms. Webber offers. "What's your species? Who's your monster parents?"  
>"My nationality is…well, complicated. I'm half-human, for starters. Alternated human too, it's a little hard to explain. I usually just think of myself as inhuman, or maybe…mutated creature, perhaps modified being is better. I'm a bit part-demon too. As for my monster parents, their names are <strong>*Raven Roth-Logan and <strong>**Garfield Mark Logan**." The ghoul answers quietly, as if processing what she says before she speaks, limiting and carefully selecting her words as the class all sit here and digest it.  
>"Ah, I see." Ms. Webber nods understandingly, just as interested as her students. "And how about your supernatural gifts? Do you have any unique power, or maybe a talent of some sort?"<br>The ghoul sighs loudly, not wanting to satisfy her hungry classmate's thirst. "Well, yeah, I guess I do…I have astral projection – which refers to the experience of a person's conscious leaving their physical body to observe the world from an independent and objective point of view; this is sort of like an out-of-body experience. While I also have telekinesis, or power to move or change the shape of inanimate objects without the use of physical force – which means by using my brain. There's also levitation, which involves defying of gravity by a person – me in this situation – or thing rising into the air by floating. This is found common in ghosts, however there are other beings able to do this as well. Then there's empathy, which is basically understanding and possessing the ability to identify with somebody else's feelings. This also includes the ability of transferring emotions into an object or another monster or human. I also can do teleportation, meaning I can travel through the portals of other dimensions, or realms', using the advantage of time, for example, such as the past is a post realm of time, meaning before. These realms, for most of you, don't naturally exist because you can't really _see_ them, however, when you can do teleportation, you can pass through them so there is usually a high possibility that you can actually _see _them, or saw, depending on which reference demotion of time you're passing through. I also have an above average physical condition, meaning that it's rare that my weight actually falters. I never gain weight or lose weight, no matter how much I exercise or pig-out. Ever since a young age, most likely four if memory serves, I have been able to do experienced hand-to-hand combatant, both with my powers and without them. Then there's telepathy, meaning I can communicate directly with anyone without speech, writing, or other signs or symbols by using my mind. There's also umbrakinesis, also known as nyctokinesis. This means to have the ability to mentally produce photons, or forms of visible light of which has no mass or electric charge but possess energy and momentum, to create shadow or darkness. This involves the manipulation of darkness and _shadows_. When dealing with umbrakinesis, I can also project solid constructs, or solid forms of a dark being. This means that the probability of actually _feeling _the touch of my shadow casted beings is high and defiantly _real_, meaning that it is a grantee that you will feel it. And lastly amongst my 'unique powers' is dimension travel. This sounds similar to teleportation, and it is. However, dimension traveling also allows that I can alternate through many realms while actually _surviving _in them. This is an advantage because it means I can survive any climate or altercation in _any _realm. My body adopts whatever adjustments needed and adapts to whatever realm's variation and purposely changes my altercation so that I can function in them. The response is immediate and will take place once I enter the realm of my choosing. But, yeah…that's only a few things I can sort of do…or whatever."  
>"A few?" Ms. Webber questions, overwhelmed. She couldn't even do <em>half <em>those things, and she'd been an adult monster already in her early twenties. "Are you saying that there's more?"  
>The new ghoul shrugged a bony shoulder, answers shyly "I guess. Well…whenever I get angry, like whole own livid or highly upset, I usually transform into my half-demon self. My eyes turn glowing red, but that wasn't a part of the mutation, I don't think. I got it from my mom, Raven, and she inherited the trait from her demon father, my grandfather, Trigon Roth. I have little control over my actions in that state, so I try not to be as angry. And in that state, black tentacles sprout from under my cloak. There is also the <em>other <em>me. Well, not the other _me_, really. It's more of a special form sort of thing that I can only get into under special circumstances. It's kind of the most significant and powerful version of myself, mostly shown as a symbol of my highest hidden power and inner purity. I never use it, unless in a dangerous situation though…but um…I can also shape-shift to any animal I have ever met or seen. That's…pretty much it."  
>"Wow, that's…impressive…I mean…wow, that's seriously…" Mr. Webber concludes, at a loss for words.<br>"That's so seriously epic major _cool_!" a manster shouts from the back row, his hair in flames and eyes fully whites. "Tell us, baby: what's your favorite kind of music? What kind of stuff do you like?"  
>"Well," the ghoul tries to say bashfully, not really sure what to tell them. "I like rock and death metal music, some Indie too, but it has to have a loud bass – which is why I always listen to this Normie group called Dubstep. They are known for their really cool remixes. As for things I like…well, um…I really like videogames…and well…reading, I like horror movies too, I also like meditating…and I'm really into tea nowadays. And I <em>love <em>eating waffles…I guess."  
>The class erupts into laughter, not trying to show their amusement in the new ghoul. She inches back against the board timidly, just about ready to bolt from the room at all costs. A chuckle escapes Spyro.<br>_She's…different._  
>"Come on, baby, take off the hood!" the flame-headed boy with fully white eyes calls out again, encouraging the ghoul show her face. The class joins in, beating their fists against the desk and causing an uproar.<br>"Off with the hood," they cheer. "Show us your face!"  
>The ghoul swallows down the lump in her throat, her short nails stabbing into her sweaty palms. Her stomach tangles, becoming nauseous. She panics, lifting her shaking hands. In that moment, she gives them what they want: the show of the century. She slowly pulls off the hood of her black cloak, give them something to see. The class gasps, seeing something they weren't expecting.<br>The ghoul looks away, their silent judgments prickling at her pale white-grey flesh.  
>"Oh Mary Shelley's ghost…" the words fall from Spyro's lips. Her eyes go wide with interest as she glimpses upon a sight to be seen.<br>"Her eyes…" one of the ghouls on the far side of the room say. "They're so…"  
>"Whoa," a manster says.<br>The ghoul's eyes dart around as she desperately searches for an exit. She finds the tall wooden door, bolts from the room. Spyro is quick to lift from her chair and follow the ghoul. She goes from jogging to running, catching up to the ghoul. She grabs the hood of her cap, causing her to fall backwards. The ghoul slams to the glossy light purple, dark purple checker board reflective floor, creating a loud _thump _sound. She looks back at Spyro, her eyes alarmed.  
>"Holy toad pimples," Spyro says, breathing heavily as she stares at the ghoul. "It really <em>is <em>the yin yang symbol. You're right eyes…it's seriously the yin yang symbol, and your left eyes…it's really all black."  
>The ghoul's eyes squint in panic as a deep frown settles on her face. She quickly removes herself from the floor and takes off down the long hallway. She makes a right for the Ghoul's bathroom, leaving Spyro the opportunity to chase after her. Spyro stays on the floor, blinking in interest.<p>

***These are characters from the TV shows Teen Titans, an old kid's show – check it out, it's actually REALLY cool!**


	13. Chapter 13

[ Chapter 13 ]

"I'm telling you, dude, she was _crazy _epic!" Spyro says, uncharacteristically excited. Rhaechel shakes her head, fans away Spyro's nonsense.  
>"Yeah, sure, whatever, ghost ghoul." She says, walking away from the counter. She goes to greet the centaur and troll ghouls that have now become something like regular costumers. They greet her with wide smiles and waves.<br>"You believe me, don't you, Risa?" Spyro asks, turning to Risa, her last resort.  
><em>Sure I do, hun. But as of right now I've got cooking to do, 'kay? I'll listen to your stories later, maybe after work if I'm not too tired. <em>Risa texts reads.  
>Spyros sighs, watching as Risa walks away and goes into the kitchen, dressed in her official all white chief uniform with the white chief apron and tall hat. "There so <em>not <em>stories…jeez. You guys could at least listen."  
>Spyro lowers her forehead to her folded arms, let her shoulders sink. She had such important news about the crazy epically cool new ghoul too…<br>"What's got you bit?" a voice says above her. She lifts her head, putting her chin up so that she could look at the monster standing above her. She sighs, it's just Mat.  
>"What is it, guy with no identity, or <em>no one<em>, as you prefer?" She says, hiding her face again.  
>"You look manly with that look on your face. What's wrong?" Mat asks, hoisting himself on top of the red counter. There's barely enough room between the cash register, him, and the staff computer. Not to mention the plug-in scanner.<br>"Do you live to annoy me or something? Go away…" Spyro says tiredly with a loud, exaggerated sigh.  
>"Just think of me as a Spyro's little helper, just as I do. The only difference is to me you're actually grandpa Spyro. Trust me, everything becomes much easier this way. Now come on, tell me what's wrong. I'm happy to listen." Mat says, offering something like a smile. Spyro lifts her head, makes a puking noise.<br>"Don't make me gag. You're only going to use my words against me later. You always do." Spyro says, dropping her forehead to her arms. "Well you do to me anyway. Everyone else seems to be lucky…"  
>"Yeah, probably – most likely in fact," Mat admits honestly. "But for now I'll listen if something's really wrong, grandpa S."<br>"Well, you see, there's this ghoul. She's new to Monster High-"  
>"And you like her!" Mat suggests, purposely interrupting Spyro.<br>"No," Spyro's voice is quiet and faint, hauntingly eerie as a ghost's would be. "She's just…a little different, strange, I guess for lack of better word. She says she's some type of mutated Normie or whatever, says she's part demon too. She's freaky. Like…I don't know. She gives me the chills, sort of like you do sometimes whenever your eyes glow red or something."  
>Mat jumps off the red counter. He rusts in his place, no longer moving. He stands there motionless, staring aimlessly at the clean tan wooden floor, his lips parted and hair covers his face. "This girl…what's her name?"<br>Spyro's transparent chalk skin grows cold for a moment as she stares into Mat's now yellow-purple eyes. "I…um, don't remember…why?"  
>"I have to meet her." He answered, lifting his eyes to the frightened ghost. His tone was now as serious as a heart attack, deadly and free of the mocking playfully tone he once had. Spyro shuddered.<br>Sure his eyes _always _glowed, even in the light, but she'd never seen them such a dark purple-yellow before. She blinked, unsure if the sight had been real. Then she remembered the day she first met Mat, the human in monster's clothing that was, as he described, specifically "no one".

"There," Spyro lifted her finger, pointing. "That's her right there. But…what are you going to do to her?"  
>"Nothing that concerns you." Mat said bluntly, leaving no room for sugar-coded excuses. "And, before I go….thanks for all your help."<br>"Um, yeah…sure. No problem, dude." Spyro blinked, folding her arms worriedly. She watched as Mat stalked off towards the new ghoul, she observed his stiff angry posture as he made his way towards her.  
><em>What's going on here? Does he know her or something? <em>Spyro said, speaking to herself. She floated in midair for a moment, hesitating as she decided what needed doing. She quickly lowered herself into the school's glossy reflective floors, sinking into them slowly. Until she disappeared completely, she waited, watching as Mat approached the ghoul. Then, just as her face began to sink into the floor, she shut her eyes slowly, preparing for what she was about to do.  
>"You…you got here yesterday, correct?" Mat asked, green settling and merging with the purple-yellow of his eyes. In addition to feeling somewhat depressed, yet at the same happy, he was now feeling afraid as well.<br>The new ghoul turned around to see if she had been the one he was talking to. As she suspected, she was. She swallowed the lump in her throat, shrugging deeper into her black cloak.  
>"Yes…I did. Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked, her voice soft and timid as she stood in a shy, scared demeanor.<br>"Where are you from?" Mat asked, crossing in arms, hugging himself in hopes it would calm his upset stomach. He was happy to have found a girl so much so similar to him, but he also felt sad that there had been another human walking this earth who'd been just as he was, a weapon built for mass destruction of another nation. As he stood in front of the ghoul, he somehow felt they had a connection, much deeper than just being two humans. This caused him to feel shy, but then again, had it been any other girl, subtracting Spyro, he'd still feel just as shy.  
>"Where am I from?" the new ghoul repeated his question. "…Not from earth."<br>Mat blinked, all the evidence he needed was right there, but…the ghoul hadn't been from earth? Had he heard her right?  
>"Not from earth?" he repeated, puzzled.<br>The new ghoul blinked her dark purple eyes away, not sure how to answer. "I'm from a place called Azarath; it recites somewhat in the sixth dimension…its where I was born…but my residence is in Jump City, it's on the other side of town. It's kind of known as the other pillar from grants Jump City good fortune…on the other side of town is the Titan tower, its known as the other pillar."  
>"Not from earth…" Mat repeated again. "Not from earth…so you're…<em>not <em>human?"  
>"Half human, part…um…demon." The ghoul lowered her head.<p>

_Some of you may not know, but I actually have a story for this ghoul called: Teen Monsters, Go! I'd really appreciate it if you took a look, hope you enjoyed the story and whatnot – also, thanks for reading!~ _


	14. Chapter 14

[ Chapter 14 – especially Spyro themed!~ ]

Spyro blinked her soft green eyes, her brown eyelashes fluttering. She stared, unsure how to feel. As her head appeared through the floor and she watched scene, she wondered: What had Mat been feeling then? What had he been thinking?  
>She watched in complete silence, her pale lips parted with worried. Her stomach grew nauseous, her mood now bothered and heart conflicted. She began to feel unsettled, watching intensely in fear and worry as the purple in Mat's eyes slowly devoured the other remaining colors. On his face, a deep frown settled. Pain stored itself in his weary eyes. Somehow, he looked as if he had been so very lonely.<br>This caused Spyro to feel sadness.  
>"Oh, I see." Mat said faintly, his eyes dazed as they stared aimlessly at the floor. "Never mind then."<br>The ghoul hidden away in her black cloak nodded her head, scurrying away down the hall to make her escape. She didn't run, but one could tell that she wanted to.  
>Spyro sighed, leaking out of the floor. Her somewhat transparent pale body floated from within the floors, materialized as her black combat boots covered feet sank back to the floor. She slowly made her way towards Mat.<br>"You OK there, Little Helper?" Spyro asked, dropping a hand to his head. She noted that he wasn't as small as she had thought. He reached her chin in height.  
>Mat shrugged his shoulders tiredly, shook her hand from her head. "Dunno. Leave me alone. I want to be alone, okay?"<br>"But, kiddo…" Spyro began, not sure how to interpret her tangled thoughts. "You sure? Monsters shouldn't be alone…or else they'll be really…lonely."  
>"It's fine," Mat mumbled quietly, beginning to walk away. "I'm use to being lonely. This isn't anything new."<br>Spyro watched, troubled, as Mat disappeared through the masses and crowds of other monsters. Somehow, she began to feel lonely herself.  
>Then, she sighed, letting her head fall back. Her eyes shut; her shoulders slumped from the invisible weight making them heavy.<br>"This isn't good." She mumbled, now feeling as if she'd been the only monster on the planet, despite having heard all the voices around her. "I'm too use…to being lonely too."

_Well, hurry up and pick something so we can sit down! _Risa's text read, coming off as impatient. Spyro rolled her lovely pale purple eyes.  
>"Just gimme a sec for glob's sake..." she mumbled, finally making a choice. She picked up the plate of steamed coral with camel sap and llama syrup, set it to her bright purple tray, next to her carton of Yak milk. She moved up in line, leaning forward to glance at what Carson had on her tray. She looked at the plate of figs feet with green alien goo, making a face of disgust – she even thought the anteater tongue spaghetti with flaming (literally on fire AND w a red pupil) red eyeballs was a better that than _that_.  
>Carson giggled, delighted. "I tried this at the restaurant yesterday, I didn't even know Monster High served it here. I'm so happy now!"<br>"Gross," Spyro gave her a look of seriousness with narrowed eyes and a frown that make her face look as if it had been stone solid. "Just…gross."  
>"Well, not to me." Carson said, giving Spyro an innocent look. She bat her eyelashes, as if trying to convince Spyro.<br>Spyro shrugged. "Whatever, ghoul. I'll stick to steamed coral."  
><em>Can you two just hurry up and pay for your lunch so that we can sit down? <em>Risa's text read. _Carson, you're next in line.  
><em>Carson nodded, a perky smile gracing her robotic Normie-looking Japanese girl face. "Got it."  
>"Hey. You." A monster said, approaching the ghouls. Risa turned to identify the unfamiliar voice. It had been a ghoul she had never seen, not even once.<br>The ghoul had been a ghoul who was tall, taller than any monster in school, other than the giants. She had been made of brown rock, with a face of pure stone. Her eyelids overlapped over her eyes, making them unseen, and she had a chin that stood out far and was wide. With her back hunched over, shoulders broad and stiff-looking, she lifted her big rock arm, pointing.  
>"You. I don't like your look." She said, her voice bold and thick.<br>Spyro glanced down at her outfit: tall platform black Goth-chic boots, ripped purposely black stockings, dark demine skirt, white half-top, and oversized black jacket, zip-up. She lifted her eyes to the ghoul, lifted a white eyebrow.  
>She didn't like her outfit too much either, it'd been too complex compared to her simple slacker-wear, but it'd been the only thing she had left to wear at the end of the week. But, this ghoul didn't need to know that.<br>"Do I look like I care?" Spyro asked, testing the rock ghoul. "I didn't get dressed this morning in this outfit to try to impress you – I did it because it was in my closet and I needed something to wear after a two-hour long shower."  
>"Who do you think you are? With that face too…" the rock ghoul said, stepping towards Spyro, beginning to crack her rock knuckles. Spyro held her gaze with her own intense bitter stare. She let her head drop to the side, allowing a twisted smile to snake along her face. The smile was creepy, sinister as if she'd been some evil villain in some show. Her eyes were dark, cold. Her own loneness seemed to wash over her. Somehow, she felt the weight of immoral isolation creep inside her frail heart. In her mind, a thought seemed to linger about.<br>It wasn't as if she hadn't been bullied before.  
>"Want to rearrange it for me then?" Spyro asked, her voice quietly echoing in the space between them. It had been faint, hushed.<br>The rock ghoul flinched for a moment, staring into Spyro's dark eyes. Somewhere in the distant, although it could not be heard, an evil laugh played. The rock ghoul clenched her teeth, feeling threatened. "You. Come with me, now."  
>Spyro's eyes widened, her teeth snarled as warning bells rang in her head. As she was being dragged off, she dropped her tray, her reflexes acting fast. She gripped the ghoul's arm, tried to struggle and free herself from the hand pulling on her shirt.<br>Somehow, her expression seems hostile, wild with rage.  
>One could say the expression on her face looked like a deep fear from old memories that origination from her past.<br>"Let go!" Spyro said, her voice now sounding somewhat like a scream. She continued to struggle against the rock ghoul's grip. "Let me go or you'll regret it!"  
>"Enough of this, keep quiet!" the rock ghoul screamed over Spyro, snapping. She let go, now grabbing a handful of Spyro's hair. She jerked her arm back, tugging Spyro forward. Spyro whelped, bending forward.<br>"What's your deal?" Spyro asked, rage building, burning like fire inside of her.  
>"I already said. I do not like your style of doing things." The rock ghoul said, pulling Spyro's face up to hers. She gave her a smile that mocked her, openly showing how much fun she had been having as she watched Spyro suffer.<br>Spyro paused for a moment, her eyes widening in fear as she remembered that very smile. In that moment, she kicked the ghoul, sending her to the floor.  
>Spyro's expression was now one that withheld no mercy for her oppressor.<br>Although a sinister laugh fell from her lips, the look in her eyes was one of sadness.  
>"You think I'll just let you do what you want?" she asked, staring directly at the rock ghoul "Tough luck."<br>The rock ghoul backed away, the expression on her face fearful. She'd witness that terrifying look on Spyro's white chalk face. It had been one of someone that had broke before, one of someone that was a bomb waiting to explode.  
>The only thing was that Spyro was now exploding right this minute.<br>"Don't you dare…" the rock ghoul mumbled, bumping against one of the table that was now empty of monsters. She stared up in fright at the ghost ghoul that was now standing so god-like in front of her. Her eyes waged the beginning of a war.  
>"Don't I dare what?" Spyro asked, her voice dark. Through her pale purple eyes she saw in the rock ghoul's eyes the memory of Spyro punching Mia. She watched as it replayed through the rock ghoul's eyes, it'd been what she was thinking about this very second of this very minute.<br>The rock ghoul stood, glared at Spyro intensely. By remembering that day when Spyro punched Mia, and then intentionally poured her milkshake on Mia's head somehow gave her strength. She remembered why she'd been doing this in the first place, to get back at Spyro by "teaching her a lesson", for Mia's sake although the goat ghoul hadn't asked her to.  
>"You deserve what you get." The rock ghoul said, lifting her fist.<br>Spyro prepared herself for the blow, clenching her jaw. When she received the rock ghoul's punch, she fell to the floor. It had now been her who was on the flooring staring up. She stood, spit blood from her mouth, her eyes never leaving the rock ghoul. She wiped her bloody lip.  
>"I've been waiting for one of you monster to pick a fight with me. I've been just <em>dying <em>for one of you to try to bully me…all so I could show you…just what I look like when I don't cower away in fear." Spyro said, a twitching smile on her face. She tried her best not to cry.  
>With depression lingering about her eyes, she took the rock ghoul by her hair, giving her a good knee to the stomach. The rock ghoul didn't fall, as Spyro had hoped she would, but instead put a hand to Spyro's face and punched her in the stomach. Spyro fell back to the floor, wincing in pain. She rolled to her side, rolling in a ball as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. She then allowed her tears to fall. The rock ghoul grinned darkly, gave Spyro a kick to the stomach.<br>She somewhat flew, sliding with ease across the floor until she slammed into one of the tables. She began crying historically, clenching her teeth in pain. Every monster still left in the room stared at her, and she felt their stares.  
>Now she had begun to feel as if she had no worth. What good was she if she couldn't even stand up to a bully? What good would acting tough do if she couldn't prove her point to some low-life monster and hold her ground?<br>Why couldn't she just defeat the bully? Why'd she always have to be the one to cry in pain alone like this?  
>Just then the headless Headmistress Bloodgood walked into the creepateria, entering the scene alongside Risa and Carson. She looked about the room, spotted Spyro, who's been holding on to her pride and not letting herself scream in pain as she had wanted to. Risa and Carson ran to Spyro's side, dropping to their knees.<br>"Oh my ghoul she's bleeding!" Carson yelled, horrified by the sight of blood that was falling from Spyro's mouth.  
><em>WHAT DID YOU DO? <em>Risa flashed her phone up to the rock ghoul. The rock ghoul looked at the text in fear. What exactly had she done?  
>Spyro suddenly let out an ear-screeching wail, a loud screaming sob as the pain worsened. "It hurts!" she cried loudly, tears leaking from her closed eyes. "It hurts!"<br>"Oh dear, she's probably broken some ribs." Headless Headmistress said, joining the ghouls near Spyro.  
>Spyro hid her face in pain, drawing back behind her purple-white hair, clenching her teeth so very tightly. She was thankful that she didn't need to breathe.<br>Just then a fourth person appeared at Spyro's side. It'd been Mat, who had been absent from the scene due to him wallowing in the scarebrary.  
>"Spyro, hey, are you OK?" Mat asked, despite to know what had happened, although he didn't ask. He could guess by the rock ghoul's face.<br>"I just wanted to prove to myself that I wasn't afraid anymore," Spyro said, continuing to cry. She chocked on her sobs, tasting her own blood. "But it hurts…it hurts and I can't make it better. Everything is still the same…nothing changed. I'm still so…it hurts…it hurts!"  
>"It'll be OK, sweetie. I promise, okay?" a voice said, tickling into Spyro's ears. She looked up, vision blurred. It'd been Clawmantha, who was cradling Spyro to her chest tightly. Somehow, more than anyone in the room, Spyro sensed that Clawmantha was the one monster that could relate.<br>Spyro blinked slowly, looking up to Clawmantha. Slowly, her beautiful face faded and Spyro blanked out.


	15. Chapter 15

[ Chapter 15 – another Spyro-themed chapter, enjoy! ]

_BEFORE any of you begin this chapter, I just wanted to start off on a quick note!~ _

_So: I'm _extremely happy _to present my "Spyro V." character model! FINALLY I have found a way to post links on my stories, so yeah!~ ^_^""  
>If you ever wondered about the look of Spyro V, then I suggest you check out her character model! (I also encourage you tell me what you think of her character model ~ I ADORED her when I seen the photo and just KNEW that I HAD to make a character of her, so yeah). Without further ado, the link for Spyro's character model [– remember to delete all the space!]<em>_: _

h tt p : / / onir iri-ch an. Dev iantar t . com/ #/d4w cpl n

_Remember that if you can't see the link, you can always just go to the DeviantArt website and check out my account: Oniriri-chan  
>^_^ Anyway, enjoy the chapter!~<br>_

"What?" Spyro mumbled, still trapped between her delusion and reality. She swallowed the lump in her throat, her throat dry. "What this is? Where am I?"  
>"You're in the nurse's office." A voice announced, answering her question. "You got into a little <em>brawl <em>with an upperclassman."  
>Spyro's eyes twitched for a moment as she began to remember, the piece beginning to come together. She forces her eyes open, squint at the blur clouding her vision. She looks over to the owner of the voice that spoke, trying to see the person that was standing above her. She was in desperate need to distract herself so that she could not remember what had been. She was thankful for the diversion, even though her vision was still blurred and her mind was still dazed. "Who are you?"<br>"Little o' me?" the ghoul said, her voice accented with a gentle cheeky tone. "The name's Screech Decay. Nice to you meet, sugar."  
>Spyro blinked again, and when her eyes open the monster became clear. She had lively green skin that had been covered with stitches. Her eyes were gentle, caring while her eyelashes that were bold, styled sharply. She had black eyebrows that had been ached in a sassy way and full lips that were painted blood red, coated with clear gloss. Her nose was long and thin, perfect. It'd been the type of nose people and monsters pay to have. She was missing skin near her cheek, making her red gums and discolored white teeth that was stained with blood visible. There was a small red scar on right side of her forehead and, although it was small, there was a stud piercing in nose to add to her certain rocker flare. Just by staring at her face, Spyro could tell she had a defining bone structure. Spyro lowered her eyes, gazing at the zombie ghoul in amazement. She had impressive curvy framework and along her green skin were tattoos that seemed to run down her arms. Her green colored breasts had been exposed due to her choose of shirt and there was a long stitch across chest. The ghoul's painted blood red nails. On her middle finger was a silver ring. On her right hand was a thumb and ring finger that had been missing skin, making it so that others were able to see the bone. On her left hand was a pinky finger that was all bone. Spyro blinked her eyes back up the ghoul, noticing her hair. It stopped at her upper back and was curly, it's color jet black. Her hair had been styled in a vintage do, gelled carefully to give it a preferred intense glow and polished look. Spyro blinked, the undead ghoul had been a true beauty, all the more cool with her tattoos and piercing.<br>"Its, um…nice to meet you too. My name, its Spyro."  
>"Yeah, I know." The zombie said with a cool grin. "You're Spectra V's cousin. There's no one in school who doesn't know who you are."<br>"Yeah, well…" Spyro lowered her eyes. She _hated _being known as "Spectra's cousin", as if she didn't have a name.  
>The zombie ghoul took a seat on the bed, rested her hand on top of Spyro's. "You OK, hun? How are you feeling?"<br>"I'm…OK, I guess." Spyro answered, her eyes blinking away. "Just a little tired."  
>"You sure you're feeling OK?" a ghoul asked, her voice low and accented with allure and an enticing appeal as she entered the crammed space that had been sealed off by three white curtains. She slide the white curtains closed, joined Screech on Spyro's bed. Spyro stared at the stranger; she'd been just as beautiful as the zombie ghoul with her heavenly white shaded cat ears that revealed white hair inside and her small size of roughly five foot three that made her petite. She had a modelesque figure that was thin with curves in all the right places. She had abnormally uncommon huge breasts and round hips that automatically made other monsters consider her as a vixen with a pin-up ghoul's body.<br>Spyro lifted her glance to the ghoul. In that moment she understood that even if her body wasn't enough to make heads turn, her face would no doubt draw attention. She had slanted narrowed eyes that were flirtatiously black and enchanting, captivating and alluring. She had swollen cherry red painted lips that gave her the ability to possess a mysterious, charming smile that was both teasing and charismatic. Her nose had been small and pointed, which flattered her already attractive face. And if her face wasn't enough to draw attention, her hair could give her a run for her money. It was a bit messy, lengthy, and also curly. Half of it had been the color of a dramatic white, while the other half had been a passionate shade of lively, bright burgundy.  
>"Oh my," the cat ghoul spoke, her voice mockingly playful. "Is my power affecting you or are you just complimenting me with your eyes?"<br>"Oh, um, no!" Spyro looked away, slightly blushing a soft red. "You're just so…strikingly pretty."  
>"Awe, well thanks, sweetie." The cat ghoul giggled lightly.<br>Spyro lifted her eyes to her again. "So, um, you have…powers? What kind? I thought you were just a cat-thing-person."  
>"Well, the correct word is <em>nekojin<em>, as in _cat_ and _person_. I'm also part succubus, which is a being that is basically a seductress, but I prefer the word _enchantress_. This means I can seduce anyone, or any_thing_, and make them my lover-slaves. Cute, don't you think? Totally suits me." The cat ghoul said confidently with sharp eyes that were keen, as if she was certain of what she spoke.  
>"Um…yeah, cute, I guess…but you sound sort of…dangerous, no offense." Spyro said apologetically.<br>The cat ghoul's nose wrinkled, wiggling as she giggled to herself. "Well thanks, hun. That makes me feel sexy."  
>"Sooo anyway," the zombie ghoul cut in, a jet black eyebrow raised. "Why are you here again? Do you have purpose for coming?"<br>"You're such a meanie to me," the cat ghoul said, batting her eyelashes at the zombie ghoul. She folded her legs behind her, put a fist to her scarlet lips. "Can't I come and check on the patient too?"  
>The Zombie ghoul blinked, leaning her head over to sketch her neck. To Spyro, she seemed like a ghoul with an experienced, mature demeanor. Her aura was completely different from the enchantress cat ghoul. "Fine. I'm leaving, take good care of the patient, I've got to phone Ethie and send her over so that she could chill and see that she's fine."<br>"Oh, alright then." The cat ghoul said softly, shutting her eyes as she spun and fell over backside. She arched her curved back, somewhat wiggle and scooting up to rest her head on Spyro's legs. When she was comfortable, she looked back at her zombie best friend, gave her a wide smile and a thumbs-up. "Promise to take care of my pretty baby here."  
>"Pretty baby?" Spyro questioned, blushing. She looked away, her eyes darting over to the cat ghoul's long sweeping white tail.<br>"Ignore her," the zombie ghoul rolled her eyes. "She gives everyone silly nicknames, disregarding that they already have a name."  
>The cat ghoul frowned, pouting her lower lips as she crossed her arms across the crease in her torso, causing her large bust to be recognized, if they weren't already. "You're so coldhearted and wishy-washy. I'll never know how we got to this point in our relationship! How did <em>I<em> ever become friends with a total stiff like _you_? Really, you can be such a downer…"  
>"I'm only this way towards you because you act like a spoiled brat, haven't you ever realized?" the zombie ghoul said, a mockingly sweet smile snaking along her green undead face.<br>"What?" the cat ghoul sat up instantly. In her widen eyes was shock and surprise. "Seriously? Is that true?"  
>"Bye-bye," the zombie ghoul said sweetly, escaping. She disappeared from the now closed doorway, having a questionable playfulness in the room.<br>"That meanie, I totally knew it. It's only me, I didn't want to believe, but it's all been confirmed." The cat ghoul murmured, falling back to Spyro's white blanket covered legs. She sighed loudly. "It's all been confirmed, nya.~"  
>Spyro giggled at the cat ghoul's sudden 'nya', not sure what to make of it. it was <em>cute<em>. "I guess so, but hey, can I ask you something?"  
>"Hmmm," the cat ghoul considered, thinking in silence. "If it's about my boobs, I'm a cup F – F48 to be exact."<br>"Oh, um, no…it wasn't that." Spyro replied, feeling shy for some reason around this ghoul. She was somewhat intimidating, but Spyro couldn't tell why. Had it been because she was an upperclassman? "Your name…?"  
>"Oh, its Catnyp. Cattie for short, but my slave-lovers sometimes call me Kitti. I don't mind either one, feel free to pick." The cat ghoul answered, her tone dull as if she'd been bored with such a simple question.<br>"Oh, okay then, _Cattie_ it is." Spyro said, somewhat smiling to herself.  
>Somehow, she was able to make two new friends.<p>

_Are you OK? Does anything hurt? You're OK, right? You are, aren't you? _Risa's text read, coming off as concerned.  
>Spyro chuckled lightly, giving her a nod. "Yeah, I'm OK. And no, nothing hurts right now. It turns out that my ribs weren't actually broken, but that ghoul's kick it do some damage though…But I can promise you that there's nothing to worry about!"<br>"Then promise us!" Carson said worriedly, taking the words right from Risa's nonexistent mouth.  
>"Fine, I promise." Spyro said casually, shrugging lazily as she always did. A cool grin settled on her face.<br>_Oh Spyro! You really _are _OK! _Risa said, allowing Spyro to read the text. She then hugged herself to Spyro.  
>"We were so worried." Carson added, hugging onto Spyro also. They clung to her tightly, still concerned and in a slight panic. Carson's tone sounded upset. "Oh you just wait – I'm going to get that…that <em>rock thing<em>!"  
>"Not without me you don't." Mat said from the doorway. The ghouls glanced his way, and then preceded to tackle-hug him. Risa and Carson crashed into Mat, causing him to stumble back. He face lit to an intense red, his eyes turning somewhat yellow and somewhat dark-ish. He had been happy, and blushing from the ghoul's sudden attack hug.<br>"Where were you, Mat?" Carson questioned, pulling away to see his face better. She frowned. "We missed you, you haven't been to class in _days_!"  
>"H-How would you know? We don't even have any classes together." He shy boy said, his face glowing a brighter red.<br>Risa squeezed him tighter, showing her aggressive side. _Don't you think we checked? You big dummy…  
><em>Mat blinked, touched by their actions. Did he truly have such good-hearted friends that cared enough to check on him whenever he was absent? "Oh, well, um, thanks. That was…nice of you guys."  
>"Oh shut up, big dummy." Carson said, once again clinging to Mat. A shiver creeped up his spine, causing him to shudder.<br>He would never get use to girls actually hugging onto him the way they did. He wasn't sure he'd get use to their fruity scents either.  
>He pulled away from their hug, parted between them, creating an exit, and escaped. He sat on Spyro's bed of all white. "Hey there, grandpa. Everything alright?"<br>"So far so good, son-y boy." Spyro said with a smile, lifting up to grab Mat. She put him in a headlock, rubbed her fist against his head.  
>"Stop it with the nuggies, will you?" He complains, shaking his head free.<br>"Ah," Spyro pouted. "But you need to learn your lesson, kiddo, or you'll never grow to be as clever as grandpa here."  
>"Grandpa calls getting the crap out of him clever? If so, I'd rather not be clever." Mat said, his toned somewhat sad. If only he'd been there…<br>Spyro smiled sadly, lowering her eyes. "Yeah, well…maybe grandpa's senile and losing his marbles."  
>"Well, maybe getting the crap beaten out of you will do you some good then." Mat said, putting his arms behind his head. Like Cat, he fell to his back, rested his head to Spyro's legs.<br>"Maybe so, son-y, maybe so. But more importantly: grandpa could go for some hairy spider eyeballs with yummy double eyelids." Spyro hints.  
>Mat pauses to think. "Well, I don't have any of that since it isn't a holiday, but I do have some tasty strawberry flavored Greek yogurt and Tree-bark gram-crackers. You also have the choice of some delicious screaming fruit that screams when you bite into it – the nurse has purple oranges, blue apples, yellow grapes, pink pears, and green plums if you're interested. And I think I've got some Donkey gum in my pocket too. Its chewy and refreshing, if you want some."<br>Spyro sighed loudly, considering her options. "I'll go with the yogurt and gram-crackers, thanks. And I guess I'll take one orange too, but save me a piece of gum for later, 'kay?"  
>"Got it," Mat said with a friendly smile as he sat up and turning away from Spyro. It searched around in his messy backpack, finding the cup of strawberry yogurt with a small white spoon held against it by a rubber band and the tall blue box of gram-crackers. He pulled them from his bag, gave Risa a nod of thanks as she pushed the small rolling vanilla table with wheels closer to Spyro. Mat sat her selected items down on the table. "Enjoy, old man."<br>"Thanks, grandson – but next time, come prepared." Spyro teased, smiling playfully. She peeled the seal of the Greek yogurt off, using the white small spoon that had been provided. She dug into the cream pinkness of yogurt and sat the scoop in her mouth. She hummed joyfully, wiggling somewhat with delight. "Mmm, so good!"  
>"Well duh," Mat said, taking out the pack of Donkey gum from his jeans pocket. He pulled out a stick of silvered paper cover light green gum and returned the pack where it belonged. "It's from that one store near our school."<br>"Oooh, I see." Spyro said, scooping another spoonful in her mouth. She observed the yogurt's label, admiring its velvety texture. "So that's why it's so good. Cool."  
>"Yep." Mat shrugged lazily, returning his head to Spyro's legs. He folded his arms over his stomach comfortably.<br>"Hey guys, want to listen to some tunes? I've got a CD here in my bag." Carson suggested, asking perkily. "It's Spiritwave's new CD."  
>"No way," Spyro protested. "I don't want to listen to that junk."<br>"Okay then," Carson frowned disappointedly. She'd been _dying _to listen to that CD with her new friends, but alas there'd always be that one ghoul that objected and disapproved Spiritwave's upbeat pop music. She shrugged – oh well. "How about some Scraping Fangs then. My dad bought me there CD, but I'm not really into them. I'd originally brought the CD along with me to school today so that I could give it to one of you anyway."  
><em>Sounds good to me.<em> Said Risa's text. She took a seat on the bed, opposite to Mat.  
>"Why not." Mat said, already kicking his feet.<br>"Clawesome!" Spyro cheered. "They so globbin' rule!"  
>"Well, guess you know who to give the CD to." Mat chuckled, silently agreeing in his head. He hadn't heard much music, but he did know the popular amongst Goth monsters heavy death metal rock band Scraping Fangs.<br>"Ok, Spyro, it's all yours." Carson smiled brightly, happily just to be amongst her friends. She grabbed the white round-ish radio from the absent nurse's desk, sitting it to the vanilla table. She plugged it in, clicked it on, and put in the CD.  
>"Oh, how cool are you?" Spyro said, suddenly hugging onto Carson when she took a seat on the bed. Spyro hugging her arms around her neck tightly, squeezing her pale cheek against Carson's own porcelain white toned cheek.<br>"Your welcome?" Carson said with a giggle as the music began to blast from the speakers, exploding into the room. Inside, although she'd been a robot, she felt warm being beside Spyro and her new crew of friends.  
>In her heart she found herself thanking that she'd been made.<p>

_THE END – how'd you like the chapter? ^_^__  
>Hopefully it was enjoyable for you to read! Big surprise, I've got even more character model's to show you – just remember to delete the spaces in the link, and if it doesn't work, feel free to scroll back up to the top and read what I wrote beforehand [LOL, don't feel like retyping it]~<br>For Rhaechel's character model, the link is: __ht tp :/ / o niri ri-cha n .dev ia n tart .co m / #/ d 4w cp se_

_For my new Monster High OC, Screech Decay, the link for her character model is: __http :/ bro wse. d eviantart . co m/? qh= §i on= &gl obal=1&q =zom bie+ pin+up #/d2 k1 ek o _

_Next – for Cat's character model. Link here: ht tp : / m rt . co m /a rt/Ro gue-tou ch-at-y our-own -risk-16 08 152 98?q=fa vby%3 A oni riri-c han %2 F4 842 051 7&qo =1 24  
><em>


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Hey guys, promise this short message will be quick. If you don't feel like reading fine, then don't. Feel free to skip ahead if you see the need to. This was mostly just for me because I felt the need to make this issue known, so I decided to type this. _

_Just wanted to inform you guys that I actually took the character-models off my DeviantArt page. I did this because I didn't want to be an art-thief. Someone on DA explained to me that, although I wrote "Images found on Google", posting the character model-images under my DA account was still an act of art theft because I never claimed that they didn't belong to me [as in like I put them on Google or something like that] and, because I was freely using the images by uploading them, I didn't take into account that maybe the people who did the art didn't want me to use them, but because they didn't know and I didn't credit them, this became somewhat of an issue of art theft. So, in result of all of this, I just want to say that I was in the wrong and I now understand what I did.  
>And, out of respect for those artists, the images were removed and I will not be uploading any more character-model images. <em>

_Also, another thing, to Alamisterra and Flaminco, the creators of my guest stars, sorry if you guys get confused! Its only because you probably don't know the story. Sorry about that, hope you enjoy the chapter anyway!~ ^-^ _

"So is this the ghost ghoul I've been hearing about?" the cyclops ghoul said, bending down to poke at Spyro's pale chalk cheek with her creamy toffee finger. Spyro glared at the cyclops ghoul, stared intensely at her eggnog colored eye that seemed to glow. The cyclops ghoul blinked her wide eyes, puzzled by Spyro's scolding glare. "She's a little…"  
>"<em>Different.<em>" The ghoul next to her said, her voice light and soft. Spyro glanced over to the ghoul. She'd been beautiful with fair porcelain pastel flesh and long midnight wings for arms. Her eyes that flickered like the finest of expensive gems were the color of ruby red, while her polished, sleek hair that had been tied into a neat bun with few entangled strands that were left to caress the pastel flesh of which was her neck and rosy painted cheeks was the color of midnight black. One could tell that the she's taken the time to create such an elegant hairdo and because in fact the bun had been quite stylish and chic while at that same time being elegant, it flattered what was her heart shaped face and made it one to be fond of. Pierced in her small ears had been pink feather earrings, of which only highlighted the contrasted the paleness of her skin and intensified the glisten of her smooth hair. The hot pink lipstick that had been painted on her pursed lips gave her a trendy pink-loving flare, as did the hot pink sort of exoskeleton tutu and top separate lining that went over her wide white tutu with black stripes that seemed to leak from the black of her tight against the torso black top that wrapped around her chest and revealed feathers. Underneath the hot pink purposely shortened crinoline cage that resembling something like a spider web covering over her white tutu with black straight line stripes was black lace and resting on the hot pink spider-web crinoline cage had been a black bow, tied with careful perfection. Clinging to the extended length of her long legs that seemed to go on forever was soft grey stockings with almost unseen hints of a darker grey. As for her shoes, they'd been somewhat ballet heels that were heavenly white and had what looked like a black dot that served as the point of her point shoes with tall black heels. Placed on each of them had been one black feather and along that feather had been more hot pink lining that reminded Spyro of a tick tack toe chart somewhat. Spyro blinked in awe at the ghoul, as if acknowledging her beauty that could not be conceals. To Spyro the ghoul seemed to have this kind of glow about her that made gave her a sophisticated charm.  
>"Different how?" Screech asked with curious eyes that revealed her interest. "What had you been expecting – that she look like one of you?"<br>The cyclops ghoul pocked out her plumped lips, as if taking offense. She looked down at her dark spring pink tutu that matched her eye-shadow and transparent white stocking that made her legs feel exposed. She lifted on her feet, standing on the point on her bloch pointe shoes. She wiggled a bit as she tip-topped around on her toes, trying to keep her balance like a true ballerina. Finally she lifted her eyes back to Screech once she was confident that she could hold herself up standing in fifth position with her arms high in the air, creating something like a circle.  
>"What's wrong with how we look?" she asked.<br>Screech dropped a hand to the platinum peroxide blonde that was the cyclops ghoul's hair. "Sugar, you're two pretty dance ghouls. There's _no way _that this here ghoul was going to be like y'all with the rumors that go ahead about her."  
>Spyro folded her arms, raising her upper lip into a snarl. "<em>Whatever<em>. Anyway, why are we here? Is this some kind of party?"  
>"Nah," Screech shrugged a shoulder. "I wanted you to come and meet some kin of mine. We ain't related by blood, but we go way back – been ghoulfriends ever since I could remember."<br>The cyclops ghoul offered a horrorific friendly smile. "It's most likely that you'll meet all of us at some point since Screech likes to introduce us to other monsters she meets. I hope you don't think badly of her, she just wants to make you her friend. It's nice to meet you, my name is Iris." She said with a small head bow.  
>"And I'm Odile the second Swan; it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I've heard many interesting things of you, I am glad to have this chance to finally meet you." The ghoul with black wings said, bowing gracefully into a curtsey that made her come off as sophisticated and kind, good-mannered and yet gentle like a young maiden that was in practice for becoming princess.<br>Spyro's tilted a bit to the side as she stared at the mannerly polite ghouls. Had there truly been ever such a thing as kind creatures?  
>"So I'm guessing you two must be the saints of your little crew, correct? Sort of like nuns, right?" Spyro asked, standing with her legs spread and arms folded, as if she'd been so cool.<br>Odile let out a soft giggle, gave Spyro a kind smile. "Something like that."  
>"You could say that we were the most polite two in the group, but instead of saints and nuns, we're actually ballerinas." Iris added in, the same kind smile on her face.<br>Spyro gave them a look of discomfort, as if she could see their future laid out right in front of them; professional ballet dancers as their befitting profession, with two hearts of pure gold and the kindest of smiles. She could see it now, all the articles that would be written of these two ghouls, 'Beauties with brains, hearts of gold, and kind smiles' would be the opening headline. "That's…something. For lack of better word, interesting."  
>Screech giggled between Spyro and the two ballerinas, enjoy every moment of this. "Everyone has that same reaction when they meet these two. I can understand why, even I saw their future when we first met."<br>"What's that suppose to mean?" Iris questioned with a blink.  
>"Don't worry about it. anyway, it's about time for us to get out of here. Spyro still has to meet the one and only beast-like beauty." Screech said, checking her cherry red watch that's been on her wrist. It was just about time…<br>"The _beat-like beauty_," Spyro repeated, lifting a white eyebrow. "Do I even want to know who or _what _that is?"  
>"Don't worry, I promise she's not really what she seems." Odile says in protest, trying to defend the 'beat-like beauty'. "She's nicer then how she appears, she can just be a little…competitive at times."<br>"Yeah," Iris agreed, turning around to wave as Screech dragged Spyro off. "She's really nice underneath! You just have to get to know her."  
>"Right," Spyro sighed, lifting a hand to wave lazily. "Sure she is."<br>"They're right you know, sugar." Screech said, exiting the auditorium with Spyro following behind her. "Never judge a book by its cover."

"So where is this _beat-like beauty_?" Spyro asked as she and Screech entered the Creepateria. Spyro looked around, spotting Risa with Rhaechel and Carson. She offered a nod for her absence at their table, as if promising she'll be right back.  
>"Right…over…there!" Screech said, finally spotting the table to the Fearleaders. She pointed to them. "She's the one in pink, you'll know her when you see her. You can't miss her."<br>Spyro lifted an eyebrow, following alongside Screech as they stalked closer to the table of populars. Miss her? How could she miss her? The ghoul had been dressed from head to toe in a floral chic light pink. With her pretty pink headband, pink strapless dress that left no room for wrinkles and oozed sexiness, pale light skin-tight stockings, rounded at the heel pink platform wedged shoes, and pink chocker with a little silver piece resting along the orange flesh of her flawless skin, there was no way that Spyro could miss.  
>Screech and Spyro approached the table. Spyro stood there stiff, feeling awkward. This was so <em>not <em>her scene. She was too cool to be chic, too terribly tomboy tough to be fabulously fashion forward as the Fearleaders before her had been. She turned her head away, not wanting to meet any of their eyes.  
>"Hey ghouls, Ula D, and Clawdeen too. How's it goin' Frankie? Cute top, Ghoulia." Screech said, greeting the only fearleaders she was familiar with.<br>"Hey," Draculaura said perkily with a lively smile and friendly wave. "Long time no see, Screech."  
>"It's been a while, ghoulfriend." Clawdeen said sassily, greeting the zombie ghoul with a cool grin that revealed white fangs.<br>"Uhhh," Ghoulia groaned, beside the ever so dynastic diva, Cleo de Nile.  
>"Yeah, I know." Screech said apologetically. "Been busy with a few things lately. And sorry Ghoulia, I know I totally forgot about going shopping at the Maul with you and Operetta. Let's go today, 'kay?"<br>"Good, I was hoping I could get in some shopping time before any _other _ghoul gets their hands on the new spring fashion. Ghoulia, cancel all of my appointment." Cleo says, slurping her Troll-A-Cola loudly as she gently tosses her chocolate and maple syrup brown hair, with a mixture of tasteful amber gold.  
>Screech coughs up a small, short-lived laugh. "You're never change, will you?"<br>"Why should I? I'm _perfect_." Cleo answers casually, speaking as if the whole world had been aware that she was perfect and she was getting tired of having to remind them.  
>"Sure you are, sugar." Screech grins coolly. She plays into Cleo's game, agrees. "You're Queen of Mean, how can you not be?"<br>"That's an easy no-brainer – sh_e_ can't be perfect, because _I_ am." A ghoul interrupts from the second table that the Fearleaders have taken over. Resting comfortable on top of pink-purple table with her legs spread out and crossed at the ankle, the _beastly beauty _makes no effort to greet her dear friend. She settles for a hair flip, pushing back her creamy blonde hair with the preciousness of a model. "Hey there, Screech. Did you want something?"  
>Cleo rolls her eyes, deciding to ignore the ghoul and goes back to doing her Clawculus homework, as if she had better things, like doing her homework, than firing back a snappy reply. Screech goes over to the table, takes a seat and crossed her leg at the knee.<br>"It's been a while, darlin'. Tell me, what the devils have you been up to?" she says, her voice still playfully teasing, as if she'd been worried sick.  
>"Fearleading practice just takes up <em>all <em>of my time. Tell the other ghouls sorry for me, won't you? I'll return to them one day and praise them with my fabulous looks soon enough." The pink ghoul replies.  
>Screech lets out a laugh, smiling at her long-time best friend. "Sure, anyway I've got someone for you to meet."<br>"What's in it for me? If there's nothing, then why be interested?" the pink ghoul says, dramatically falling back to table. Her hair pours off the top, reaches the floor. She shuts her eyes, as if not caring.  
>"Well," Screech paused to think. "She's Spectra's kin, I reckon."<br>"And you're sure?" the pink ghoul said, opening one of her eyes. "Completely positively sure, right?"  
>"'Course I am, doll. The sweetheart told me herself." Screech says, rolling her eyes. Just then she jumps, flinching from the pink ghouls sudden movements.<br>Now sitting up, the ghoul gets off of the table and stands to pose herself just right, as if being a model in a magazine. "Where is she? Is she here?"  
>"Gimme a sec." Screech stands, goes back over to Spyro, who's standing like stone, frozen in her place. She puts an arm to her shoulder, nods her head over to the pink ghoul. "Ready to meet and greet?"<br>"No, not really." Spyro answers honestly, but ends up walking over to the next table anyway. She stands in front of the ghoul, offers a stiff hand. "Um, hi?"  
>"Well, hi there." the ghoul says, hugging onto Spyro. She then steps back, offers a radiant smile of perkiness. She bats her eyelashes charmingly. "My name is Mabelle Venus, daughter of Aphrodite if you don't know. I'm a really great pin-up and just <em>love <em>doing community service – I even joined the Committee Service group here at Monster High. I'm also on the Monster Student Committee _and _the Fearbook Committee because, you know, our school is _the best _around and I want to show others how much I – I mean _the students _make it shine! And I'm quite well known, got _tons _of ghoulfriends here and there. My favorite food is-"  
>"Stop," Spyro says, put a hand to her head. She messages her temples and then gives her head a good shake. "Jeepers, what is this – an interview?"<br>"Isn't it?" the ghoul blinks, her now lively blue eyes surrounded by long straight eyelashes and pink eye-shadow. "Aren't you interviewing me for Spectra's next 'MH True Monster Stories'?"  
>"Um…no…why would I be?" Spyro asks, giving Mabelle a mean look and cold glare. She looks her up and down, glaring. "Do I look like some reporter?"<br>"_Ugh_," the ghoul stomps her foots, her hands balling into fists. She turns to Screech, snaps. "Are you _kidding_? I thought you said she was going to interview me and put me in a story!"  
>"I never said that, don't assume random things." Screech shrugs.<br>"_Ugh_," Mabelle huffs again, stomping off to try to hide her embarrassment. "_SO pointless_. Why would I want to meet some _loser_? Do I _look _like some third rate monster? _No_! Of course I don't!"  
>Spyro sighed, shaking her head. "What just happened?"<br>Screech started to laugh again, not trying to hide her amusement. "I just love getting under that ghoul's skin, but don't worry. She'll cool off in a bit."  
>Spyro looks up to the laughing zombie ghoul with vintage hair that's got too much gel and lips that are cherry red. "Seriously…to think I was just a ploy to mess with you ghoulfriend. Not cool."<br>"Naw, sugar, don't get mad." Screech says, going behind Spyro. She rests her chin to her white-purple hair, hugging her and rocking from side to side. "This is only the beginning of our fun."

_The End~  
>What'd you guys think? Did you like it? I surely hope so, lol.<br>Anyway: to Mat, I think I promised you Mat's version as MC [Main Character] for this chapter, right? Well sorry about that, I needed to write this from Spyro's view. I promise I'll let Mat be MC next chapter instead, okay? So don't hate me or have a total epic Mat rage and go destroying nations! [*wink, wink*] _

_*All rights for the MH OC character Odile II Swan belong to the DA [DeviantArt] artist Alamisterra. Her character is here: _

_ht tp : / /br ows e . devia nt a rt . co m/ ?qh =&se ction= &q= odile +II #/ d4 ly i 22 _

_[No worries guys, I asked permission to post the link beforehand and promised to post it so that you all can see her AMAZING work of art!~] _

_*All rights for the MH OC character Mabelle Venus belong to the DA artist Flaminco. And her character is here: _

_h tt p : / / fla m in co . d ev iant a rt . co m /ga ll er y /# /d 4 ss 5b 5 _

_Before I go, I just want to say sorry to Flaminco if I offended your character in any way. I saw her as sort of a mean girl, sort of Cleo de Nile attitude-ish. In case you're mad by the way I portrayed her, I apologize.  
>Hopefully you don't mind that I use her again in my next chp. <em>

_Alamisterra, I hope that you don't mind me using your character again too!~_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Why is everyone dragging me all over the place? Don't you people know I'm still in pain? Don't you all know I'm still hurt?" Spyro complained.  
>"Oh come on, Best Ghoul Friend!" Rhaechel said, still attempting to push Spyro down the hall. "All I want you to do is look at him and tell me if we're perfect for each other or not."<br>"And how am _I _suppose to tell just by _looking _at _him_?" Spyro rolled her pale green eyes. She sighed long, folding her arms.  
>"Oh, will you just stop being such a scary-berry?" Rhaechel said with a bright smile, as if Spyro's word didn't even affect her in the slightest.<br>"Fineeeee," Spyro groaned. "I'll look at him."  
>"Yes!" Rhaechel stopped, pausing to hug onto her best friend.<br>Spyro squirmed away. "Alright enough of that. Now where is he anyway?"  
>"There." Rhaechel pointed, her eyes glowing with delight at the sight of her first crush. Spyro glance over to the…monster(?) and stared for a moment. Heshe/it had been wearing a dark red, crimson velvet dress with a low neck lining that ends at his/her/its upper-mid thigh that gave he/she/it a dark mysterious allure, stocking with a fishnet pattern that signaled warning bells with slim, slender legs that created the definition of the word sexy, and wedges tall like skyscrapers made of suede with an ankle strap the color of charcoal.  
>Spyro blinked, her face one of disappointment.<br>"The jeepers is this?" she asked herself, and Rhaechel.  
>"Isn't he so…" Rhaechel trailed off, caught in a trance as she stared at his Greek goddess updo hairstyle with fine burnt orange accents.<br>Spyro glared at the chocker wrapped around his long, thin neck. It was black and on it was a silver bell and chain. She watched for a moment in silence as he pulled an oversized dark denim jacket from his locket and pulled it over his shoulders. She stood there, watching. "Are you sure _that's _a manster?"  
>"As sure as you're a ghoul." Rhaechel blinked, glancing over confused at Spyro. Her expression read: <em>Why wouldn't I be sure? That's the love of my life standing over there!<br>_"Either he's gender confused…or _I'm _confused." Spyro's eyes squinted, observing the lady-like manster with puzzled eyes.  
>"Well, let's go and see." Rhaechel said as she grabbed Spyro's arm, her eyes twinkling at the chance to talk to him.<br>"Wait, what?" Spyro's eyes widened at the thought of addressing such a strange monster. Why was this alien ghoul doing this to her?  
>Rhaechel tugged, walking somewhat ahead of Spyro. She'd been so very eager to speak with him now that she finally had a reason to talk to him – and for the first time too! The only thing that ran through her mind as she approached him, a now still Spyro who stopped struggling to escape beside her was: Finally, the day has come! She stood, her usually laid-back and energetic smile now all too wide and her legs wobbling. Somehow, they felt like jello, and her heart like a drum that would never stop beating. She froze.<br>Spyro's eyes rolled eyes – why in the world did she let this alien ghoul drag her into this mess? "Um, excuse us…"  
>The manster's head turned to them, his eyes hard and intense behind frameless glasses. He gave them a look of blankness, as if dazed. "Yes?"<br>"Hi!" Rhaechel said quickly.  
>"Why hello there, pet. May I ask what it is you wish to speak about?" he said, his voice sweet and kind, yet obviously impatient and somehow deep.<br>But then again, some ghouls had deep voices…right?  
>Spyro blinked again, once more observing him. She noted the black French tip on his long, properly cut and filed nails and the second chain that connected around his delicate wrists like a bracelet. Manster, or ghoul? She just couldn't decide.<br>"Well, uh…we wanted to ask you…about your gender." Spyro said, finally.  
>"Depends…or perhaps varies is a more appropriate word?" He said, now hidden behind the door of his light purple locker. His smile was teasingly mocking and grimly playful. "Don't you think?" he said, his word suddenly light and feminine.<br>Rhaechel stared in wonderment at her crush, admiring him somehow. Spyro looked at the manster, met his eyes. For a moment, she found herself breathless, not that she needed to breathe. His eyes were tastefully sinful. They had been artless eyes that paint shapeless, inorganic pictures of speeding highways that withhold no one color exactly; only blurred colors of faulting paused ivory, halting safe yellow, and unforgiving hurried green with a hint of haunting white.  
>She shivered, grasping the darkness in them.<br>Just what in the world was this monster – a demon that ate souls like hers for breakfast? He must have been because he looked at her as if she'd been _brunch_.  
>"You're a freak." Spyro said, her voice so frightened it'd gone low and was quietly dark, her eyes deadly cold. Fear creeps about her. She felt terrified.<br>"Wait!" Rhaechel said before taking one last look at her soon-to-exist love life as Spyro pulled her away. "Spyro, hold on. What's wrong?"  
>"He's…a freak." Spyro said, stomp-running down the hallway, willing running away. "He gives me the chills, don't date dudes like that – <em>ever<em>."  
>"Hold on, what do you mean? What's wrong with him?" Rhaechel questioned as she glanced her head back, stealing one last look.<br>The manster before her, dressed in such lovely, simple Goth attire, stared at her, his eyes heavily focused only on her. Bats fluttered her stomach, had he really been staring at only her?

"You." He said, his voice returning to deep as a manster's would be, leaving no room for that feminine lightness.  
>Spyro stopped in the middle of the hallway at the back entrance of the gymnasium, scared to turn around. She'd stopped in her tracks at the sound of 'you', no doubt guessing that he had been calling her. Her eyes widen, her teeth clenched tightly together at the touch of a hand on her shoulder.<br>"What do you want?" she said, her voice faint. A shiver crept up her spine at the feel of that same hand crawling one finger at a time down her spine, stopping at her lower back. He walked around her, stopping at her side. He brought his frosted white lips to her ears, causing her heart to pound. His face had been inches from hers. Out of panic, Spyro shut her eyes tightly.  
>"Oh, you think you're just <em>so<em> alternative, don't you?" he voice whispered. "You're just _so_ cutting edge, aren't you?"  
>"Is this…because I said you were a freak?" Spyro asked, her voice daring not to tremble or break not matter how afraid she was in his presence.<br>A soft giggle escaped the manster. "Feel like having a little fun?"  
>"I'm sorry, you know that, right?" Spyro's words fumbled, tripping over them self as they fell from her lips.<br>"Let's play a game." The manster suggested. "Question 1: what's the difference between gender and sex?"  
>"I…I, um, don't know." Spyro admitted, honestly.<br>The manster made a buzzer sound. "_Wrong_. Correct answer: 'Sex' refers to the biological and physiological characteristics, male and female, while 'gender' refers to behaviors, roles, expectations, and activities in society. Next question. What is the difference between bigender androgyne?"  
>"I don't know." Spyro said, her eyes glaring. Guilt was making a fool of her.<br>The manster with highway eyes sighed. "_Wrong, again_. The difference from an androgyne is in the integration of the two genders: androgynes are one gender which incorporates feminine with masculine characteristics into one more-or-less coherent whole, while bigenders are two genders that are expressed separately. There's also a difference of degree: androgynes are neither fully man nor fully woman, while bigenders can switch between identifying fully as one gender and fully as another. Third question: do you have any idea what a neutrois is?"  
>"Um, no…?" Spyro replied.<br>"A person who is neutrois is not the same as a person who is androgyne, it's quite the opposite. Androgyny is a combination of female and male characteristics, while neutrois is an elimination of them. They are seen as gender-neutral. Get it?"  
>"Why are you asking me these questions?" Spyro asked, hoping <em>she'd <em>be able to ask a question of her own.  
>The manster leaned away from her, going to stand in front of her. His glare was cold, deadly, his expression serious. His arms were crossed. "Because people like you need to learn the difference."<br>"Well…what are you then?" Spyro asked, testing the waters. Would the manster answer a second question if she asked?  
>"You can't tell?" He countered, giving a quick blink. He stood still, allowing Spyro's eyes to take in everything she saw; his dress, hair, boots, all of it. He waited as she took a moment to think. Finally, he saw in her eyes that she'd come to an agreement. She looked up at him.<br>"Androgynous…maybe?" she spoke, her voice soft and quiet.  
>He stepped forward, approaching her properly. He put out his thin hand. "My name is Symphony Phantomhive. And yes, although my given sex may be male, my gender is androgynous. I am as sure that I am androgynous as I am sure that my sexual orientation is bisexual. Feel free to think of me as pink and blue puzzle with more pieces then you can count."<br>Spyro took his hand, her fear now molding into interest. She wondered, what was this monster before her like? How was it that she could meet a monster so rare?  
>"My name is Spyro. I'm straight, my sex is female and my gender is…undecided, maybe. It's my pleasure to make your acquaintance."<p>

_The End~  
>Hey guys! Just thought I'd type this up just because I haven't been updating this story for a while now, don't you agree?<br>Anyway, this chapter was a sort of "historical lesson" (yes, yes, I know, I know – how dare I do such a thing?), but I did it because a friend of mine a while back called me a "Rare Breed of Human" (whatever that means) and I took it as a compliment. He told me that I was very odd, in a good way because I was so different from every else on earth (*well DUH cuz I'ma alien, fool – from planet Mars! LOL, this is gonna be so random, but Mars is actually my Arian planet ^_^*). I also did it because, like Symphony, I am also both bisexual and androgynous, however, I was born female.  
>Anyway: that's pretty much the gist of things. Hope you guys enjoyed, until next time!-3 <em> 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I still can't believe this is seriously happening…" Spyro whined in a fruitless tone, her palm to her chin and her elbow against the register's counter. "This is totally lame. So lame in fact that I can't even understand _why _this is happening."  
>"It'll be alright, Grandpa Spyro. We both know you're a bit stupid, so you don't have to force yourself to understand." Mat said, a delighted winning grin on his face. His gaze met Spyro's. In her eyes was bitter defeat and annoyance, just like what revealed in her expression. Mat's grin widened with ticklish glee.<br>A _humph_ laugh escaped him.  
>Spyro's mouth curled inward for a moment, creating a pause to halt her words. When her lips curled outward and parted, her tongue fell, unrolling from its rolled up position against the roof of her mouth. She remained glancing at Mat, her gaze lazy as it was still. After a moment she rolled her tongue back in her mouth, her eyebrow twitching. When Mat chuckled quietly, openly at her irritation, she blinked. Her eyebrow twitched a second time, symbolizing her anger. "Seriously, this is so stupid. So…stupid…stupid, so stupid. It's stupid. Stupid, do you hear me? It's stupid, seriously really completely utterly stupid. Stupid."<br>Mat continued to chuckle, not letting Spyro's words get to him. He stared at her from across the register's counter, that same wide winning grin on his face. "So happy. So happy, so happy. So happy, so happy, so happy. So-"  
>"Shut your fridgin face, will ya? You're being so stupid!" Spyro shouted, lifting from her stool seat. She gripped the end corners of the counter, glaring at Mat with wide eyes. Now in her eyes lingered a familiar anger.<br>"So…" Mat paused dramatically, now lifting from his position where he'd been resting his head to his folded arms. His eyes never felt Spyro. "Happy!"  
>Spyro's eyebrows twitched once more. After a passing moment she gripped the counter harder. "It's. So. Fridgin. STUPID. Who in their right mind would even want to eat Mint Poison Berry Chocolate Cake? That's so STUPID and GROSS!"<br>Mat smiled happily, now twirling away from the counter in joy. "Mint cake, mint cake, mint cake, minttt cakeee, so yummm!~"  
>Spyro, being the aggressive ghoul she was, went around the counter. Suddenly, before Mat could began singing again, she'd took him by his collar and shook him like a mad man. She still glared with wide eyes. "SO STUPID! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"<br>Mat, although he'd become dizzy from all the shaking, started to laugh. Somehow making Spyro angry became the upside of his day. Behind his closed eyelids, his eyes glowed a merry yellow. "Sooo yummm in my tummm!~"  
>"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Spyro said, shaking him harder. When he opened his eyes, she shook him even more. "UGH, I so HATE that about you, dammit. Stupid mint cake and yellow eyes, UGH. Stupid yellow, stop being so happy!"<br>"You're…not…making…any…sense." Mat said, now becoming quite dizzy. "Please…stop…enough…now."  
>Spyro stopped, pulling Mat to her face. She pulled her upper lip into a snarl, staring into his hatefully. "STUPID. Mint cake equals STUPID. Say it!"<br>Mat stared at Spyro a moment, silent. He paused, his face blank. And then, with that same wide winning grin: "Never."  
>"Ughhh!" Spyro complained loudly, starting to shake Mat again.<br>"Help!" Mat called. "Dizzy, help! Dying: she's evil and a hater of good cake – help meee!"  
>"Alien to the Rescue!" Rhaechel said chipperly, appearing behind Spyro. She straightened her hand completely, turning it so that her thumb stood up and letting it fall to Spyro's head in a chopping motion.<br>Spyro winced, lowering her head as she closed her hands. Her hands released Mat and held her skull. She turned her head to Rhaechel, giving a sappy glare as if she'd been actually hurt. "But…stupid…"  
><em>Just let Mat have his cake and eat it too. He won the New Menu Item vote along with most of our regular costumes, so he gets the win. It's already official, Mint Poison Berry Chocolate Cake is our new item on the menu. <em>Risa's text read.  
>"So stupid! Ughhh!" Spyro said, stomping away. She stomped into the kitchen, her fists at her sides.<br>Mat chuckled gladly, sticking his tongue out at Spyro. "I'm clawesome, build a bridge and get over it."  
>Risa put a hand to Mat's shoulder, which normally would've freaked him out a few months ago. <em>That you are, Mat. <em>Her text read.  
>Rhaechel gave an official nod, hugging herself to Mat suddenly, causing him to blush. "Mattie Mat-Mat, you are coolio clawesome, that you are." The alien sang.<br>"Thanks," Mat nodded shyly, looking down at her. "And thanks for, um, coming to my rescue like you did."  
>Rhaechel giggled, a smile gracing her face. She released Mat, stepping back. She folded one arm behind her and gave Mat's nose a poke. "It's no problem, silly. We're kind of sort of almost bloodies."<br>"But, um…you're not a manster, Rhae." Mat said, lifting a brow.  
>Rhaechel giggled again. "Well, <em>duh<em>, funny-Mattie. That's why I said almost sort of kind of."  
>"But you said kind of sort of almost…not almost sort of kind of." Mat said pointedly.<br>"Oh, did I?" Rhaechel said, poking her cheek. "Would you rather I have said we're _exactly but not really _bloodies?"  
><em>Why didn't you just say Best Monster Friend Furever? <em>Risa questioned, somehow just as confused as Mat, but still just as warped up in the odd conversation.  
>" Or maybe I could have said Dead Friends Furever!" Rhaechel said, her eyes gleaming.<br>"But…" Mat began, his expression dropping. ( *-_-" )  
><em>Mat's not dead, Rhae. And neither are you actually… <em>Risa's text read, finishing Mat's sentence for him.  
>Rhaechel blinked, looking down a moment absent-mindedly. Then she looked back up to Risa, giving a nod. "Oh my UFO…you're right."<br>"Um…this conversation is going nowhere, is it?" Mat asked, letting his head fall to the side. Sometimes talking to Rhaechel made his brain tired, but he was thankful to the remark she'd meant to make.  
><em>How about we just end this with some cake? ^_^"" <em>Risa's text read.  
>Rhaechel nodded with sure agreement. "Cake sounds good to me! How about you, Mattie Mat-Mat?"<br>"Mint cake, mint cake…yummy yum in my tum." Mat cheered, bouncing somewhat as the happy expression returned to his face.  
>"But awe…" Rhaechel said, her expression turning sad. "No cake for Risa. She doesn't have a mouth."<br>"That or a face." Mat said, turning his head to glance at her.  
>Her shoulders shrugged casually. After she began to type. <em>It's fine. I'll just sit and watch the two of you eat cake.<br>_"Sounds pretty lonely, but…alright!" Rhaechel said, grabbing Risa and locking arms with her. She then locked arms with Mat. "Let's go!"  
>"Yes, mint cake – with chocolate!" Mat said with keen optimism and just as much hyped energy. <em><br>_"Mint cake with _CHOCOLATE_!" Rhaechel said quite loudly.  
>"Yes!" Mat said just as loud.<br>Risa looked at the two, wondering if Rhaechel's energy was contagious.  
>Just as they were about to take their first step as a trio, they stopped. Standing in front of them was an alien ghoul, skin the color of soft grey and eyes fully black. With her arms folded and head falling to the side, she gave off a fearless cold delinquent demeanor. Her tough, unwavering bad-girl blank expression gave Risa her answer.<br>"We need to talk." She spoke, her tone flat. Her eyes remained on Rhaechel.  
>"Do we? About what?" Rhaechel asked in her air-head way.<br>When the ghoul didn't speak again, Risa was suddenly reminded of a certain ghoul with that same bland and vacant gaze.  
>"Spyro!" Fhay called, her voice one of impatience.<br>"Hold your horses, lady!" Spyro called back as she approached the group of four. She stopped near them, crossing her arms. She eyed the short alien ghoul standing next to her, as did Mat.  
>"Um…Rhae…" Mat mutter, hinting that Rhaechel should probably go and talk to the ghoul who was obviously another sister of hers. Mat stared at her moment. Much like Rhaechel's other sisters, she'd been a clone; identical to the T. And again much like Rhaechel's other sisters, she possessed an individual charm, a unique appeal. With her frisky strawberry red ragged, shabby shoulder-length hairdo that kissed her face and her choppy uneven bangs that shielded most of her eyes, she gave off rebellious edge. The stud nose ring in her left nostril only added to that sassy tomboy fierceness.<br>Her shortness seems to make that rebellious fierceness something like a joke. Compared to Mat, who'd been the shortest of his female friends, she'd been considered petite. But then again, that seems to fit her since she was a kid – Mat could tell by the Monster High uniform she wore and youthful essence she gave off compared to Rhaechel. Mat lowered his eyes to her uniform that included a thin grey t-shirt, wrinkled fully unbuttoned white button-up with the sleeves rolled up, hot pink plaid mini skirt along with a matching hot pink plaid completely untied tie, and uneven grey knee-high socks. The shoes she wore were white, Dr, Marten boots with black shoelaces. On her wrist was a black hair tie.  
>The short alien ghoul gave Mat a look of uncomforting disgust for checking her out, causing him to look away and his spine to straighten.<br>His face lit red for having looked. He hadn't known she'd been watching him as well. ( *_stupid middle school girl, what would I want to check you out for?_ -/-" )  
>Rhaechel blinked down at the grey ghoul, as if not knowing who she was.<br>"Well…Khota…what was it you wanted to talk about?"  
>"I <em>wanted <em>to have this conversation in private _obviously_, idiot big sister." The short alien with a feisty bold sharp tone, her eyes now staring hard at Mat.  
>He refused to look at her, feeling as if he was being tortured for just <em>looking <em>at her.  
>Was looking a crime or something and no one told him?<br>Risa loosened her arm for a moment, beginning to text again. When she was done typing, she held up her phone as she had always done.  
><em>Ah, Khota, so that's your name? <em>Her text read, coming off as curious.  
>"Cool name, kid. You've got a pretty sick style too." Spyro said, nodding her chin to the ghoul as she gave her a sideways glance of approval. The short alien ghoul pulled her upper lip into a snarl, giving Spyro an up-and-down look. She hadn't even bothered to read Risa's text.<br>"Is that a joke? Are you trying to mock me?" she said, fire-y tone. "This _isn't _my _pretty sick style_, lame-o. It's my _uniform _for Monster Middle School."  
>Spyro blinked lazily, still glancing at the girl. Her eyebrow twitched. "Oh."<br>"Um, how about we go to the bathroom or something, Khota?" Rhaechel said, an apologetic/embarrassed smile on her face as she grabbed the younger alien's forearm and began to drag her away. "You need to fix your face."  
>"Whatever." The younger sister said, allowing herself to be dragged away. Just for kicks, her eyes stayed on Mat.<br>Mat glared, his eyes still looking away. What the heck was this chick's problem? All he did was analyze her a bit, not ask for the cell phone number to her iCoffin.  
>Seriously, and with that threatening look too…<br>Spyro let out a _humph_, pleased by Mat's reaction to the alien ghoul. Mat directed his glare to her, she offered a shameful cool grin."I like her. She's got _spunk_."  
>"Whatever." Mat scowled, now walking away with his back hunched. "I'm going to eat my mint-choco cake and curse whoever that was."<br>"Her name was Khota, don't go forgetting it now!" Spyro called teasingly with a big smile on her face. She took pleasure in his anger, as he had when she got angry.  
>"Mint cake!" Mat called back angrily, escaping into the not so busy diner's kitchen.<p>

Author's Note: 

Yo guys. *happypeacesigniconfacething* (^_^)o

(Oh wait, you guys can't see the alligator-mouth thingy that makes up the peace of the sign. UGH, NEVERMIND THEN. FF why you be so complicated! Normal happy faces for you! ^_^)

Um…anyway: YAY Mat I finally stopped being lazy and typed your Mattie Mat-Mat chapter! C:

Only problem: It doesn't sound like a normal POV sort of thing. Sooo~~

Super secret hush-hush now being reveal surprise~~~

Mat gets to be lead for most likely another two chapters! YAY! :3

LOL, moving on :b

Has Mat meant his match? Continue to read and see!  
>*GASSSSPPPPPPP+EpicMysteryWarMusiccccc*

(Oh wait, I thought Gramps Spyro was his match. . . . .DARNIT ALL! Continue reading anyway: I DEMAN IT!)

Almost forgot.  
>Fridgin LOVE these shoes [linkie-link-link]: www . shellynishoes . co . ukpic/Dr-Martens-1460-Boots-White-1-5513 . jpg

And also b/c some of you may have trouble picturing Khota's mega awesome epic sauce hair which I love, [linkie-link-link]: haircuts-hairstyles bangs-choppy-hairstyles-with-short-hair-for-women-167 . html

(It's the first picture, btw. . .)

ALSO: promoting picture/artist [don't judge me, I'm not an art thief, I'm seriously promoting this artist b/c they're awesome mc awesome epic], Khota's Monster Middle School outfit was used from here: oddjiyul . deviantart art/monster-high-ghouls-280973290?q=boost%3Apopular%20monster%20high%20girls&qo=506


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Can rude weirdo middle-schoolers even _get _nose piercings?" Mat asked, glancing over at Khota with a less than engaged expression of anger and boredom.  
>As she had been doing for the last hour or so, she remained silent. She'd been completely silent, leaning against the table he'd been seated at.<br>Mat sighed loudly, leaning forward to suck down frosted vanilla and possibly "poisonous" strawberry goodness from his Blood&Boo-Berry Milkshake. When Khota continued to be silent, he went on to eat his nachos with gorgon cheese.  
>"So, what's with the sudden change?"<br>Khota blinked her eyes, still staring at him as she'd done. When Mat reached for more nachos, she blinked her eyes down to her attire. It was remotely different, pretty much the same. Only now under her hot pink plaid skirt was light grey rolled up sweat pants that revealed her skinny ankles and she'd wore her officially white jacket with the fine black lining. Today, however, she'd wore her wrinkled white button-up buttoned – and yet unbuttoned just enough at the top so that her black lacy bra could be seen, while her official hot pink plaid ribbon had been tied around her wrist. Still, she came dressed in her white Dr. Marten boots with the black shoelaces. As for her hair, it'd been wore in a sloppy ponytail with the choppy bangs still laying casually in front of her face and shielding her grey forehead.  
>With the same vacant and distant eyes, she looked back up to Mat. Still, she'd been leaning seductively against the red table with her back arched and elbows poked out to hold her upper half up. Her bottom wiggled with anticipation. She seemed nervous, despite her cold odd delinquent demeanor.<br>Mat sighed again. What did she ask to meet him for if she wasn't going to say anything? "Well, if you're not going to speak…"  
>"Wait." The grey ghoul demanded when Mat stood. She stood to, of course in an appealing pose that hinted at her under-developed small bust. She stood, a hand on her hip to hint at her mature curves and her chest sitting up.<br>Mat waited, sipping his milkshake absently. He distracted himself, his face growing red. Was torturing him fun for her or something? Was she having fun at his expense like a certain monster he knew fairly well?  
>He continued to focused on her strawberry red ponytail, careful not to look down. "Fine. I waited. What is it, middle-schooler?"<br>The alien ghoul grabbed Mat by the collar, causing him to fumble back a step or two. He dropped his milkshake, grabbed her wrists with a tight grip in defense – which he didn't realize he did. She brought herself close, close enough so that Mat could feel her clothes against his. He froze, she looked him dead in the eyes. "Date me."  
>"Say what now?" Mat mumbled, the color green now blossoming in his eyes.<br>"Date me." Khota repeated, her tone no-nonsense.  
>Mat gave her a look, his face a question mark. "Um…date you?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Why?"<br>Khota gave him a look as if the answer should have been obvious. "Because I like you, idiot."  
>"What?" Mat asked, his eyes widening. She was serious…?<br>Mat stiffened as she moved her face closer, his whole face turning red now. He shut his eyes tight for fear of making eye contact. He resisted her strawberry smell.  
>"Now look here, Mattie," Khota said confidently. "You, me? We're dating, got it?"<br>"No," Mat said, trying to back away. Khota stepped forward as he stepped back. Still, his eyes stayed closed. "Don't got it, sorry, whatever your name is. I don't date middle schoolers."  
>"You do now." Khota said when Mat stopped walking, crashing into the wall near the opening of the diner. She nodded her head in girly nervous, swallowing the lump in her throat.<br>Mat opened one of his eyes, finding Khota stilled attached to him, now closer. He opened his other eyes, looked away in discomfort. He kept his arms at his sides, spread out and hands touching the wall so he knew where they were. "Um…this is a joke, right? You don't _really _want to date me…right?"  
>"Oh, I do. Very much actually." Khota said, clarifying her statement.<br>Mat's lips rolled inward, he sucked in his stomach so that he didn't have to feel it against Khota. She leaned forward, hanging on him. "Um…I don't…date…mon…"  
>"What was that?" Khota teased. "Don't think I heard you."<br>"I'm dating someone." Mat blurted out, forcing himself to look at her. He lifted an eyebrow, hoping he believed her.  
>"Dating someone?" Khota said, now backing away. A grin of disbelief found her grey face. "Let me guess: the register-ghoul?"<br>"Yep." Mat said dryly. _As if _he'd date Gramps Spyro.  
>He shuddered, telling himself not to puke up lunch.<br>"Alright," Khota nodded understandingly, untying her hair and shaking it free. Mat watched in confusion for a moment as she took off her Monster Middle School jacket and tied it around her. "Let's go, pretty boy."  
><em>Pretty boy?<em> Mat questioned as Khota grabbed the collar of his shirt and started to drag him off. She tugged him over to the register, nodded her head at Spyro slowly.  
>"<em>What<em>?" Spyro asked, lifting a white brow.  
>"Kiss." Khota demanded, throwing Mat to the side.<br>"_WHAT_?" Mat said, fumbling forward.  
>Khota gave him a look of impatience, crossing her arms. "Kiss. Couples kiss."<br>"What chu be talkin' bout, kid?" Spyro said with a snarl and glaring eyes.  
>"Come with me please," Mat mumbled, tiredly grabbing Spyro and pulling her away. He pulled her into the kitchen and stood opposite to her.<br>Spyro directed her glare to him. "Explain this. _Now_ before you get some choco-mint cake up your-"  
>"Stop talking."<br>"Nose." Spyro finished anyway.  
>Mat sighed, closing his eyes. Darn, the middle schooler had been serious…<br>"I…I think I'm gonna need you to kiss me."  
>"Kiss?" Spyro questioned, both white brows lifted. "<em>You<em>?"  
>"We're…dating…um, sort of kind of." Mat said, letting those few words serve as an explanation.<br>Spyro stepped closer to Mat, grabbing him by his collar. A murderous instinct made her eyes deadly cold. "Want to try that again?"  
>Mat blinked his eyes away, growing angry. Why was everyone acting so aggressive today? It wasn't fair! He didn't act like this with them, now did he?<br>In his green eyes, red began to appear. He looked back at Spyro, his expression unreadable. She lowered him to the floor when the red took over and she became afraid. However, she didn't let go of his collar.  
>Mat knew she was afraid, but he also knew just as well as she did that she had to at least look tough.<br>Mat sighed again, lowering his head. He didn't like getting mad for no reason…  
>When he looked up again his hands had been clasped into a prayer position and a wide friendly grin was on his face. One eyes was winked closed, it's color now green and blue. "Will you just…do this for me? Just once!"<br>"Rawr…" Spyro said before swallowing hard, lowering Mat. Mat paused a moment to let her gather herself. When she did, she cleared her throat. "Fine. But it's just this once, if I kiss you again I might die all over again."  
>"Whatever, your jokes are lame, gramps." Mat said with a cool grin, taking Spyro's wrist. He tugged her from the kitchen and back to Khota.<br>Khota gave them each a hard glare. She continued to tap her foot impatiently, her arms still crossed. "Well?"  
>"Sorry," Mat apologized. "I was, um…<em>flustered <em>before because, you know…we're sort of in a public place, or whatever."  
>Khota rolled her eyes. "Just kiss. If you don't: you <em>are <em>going to be my boyfriend."  
><em>Why is she such a bold ghoul? <em>Mat said silently, thinking to himself. He too rolled his eyes. "Um, sure, why not. I mean…fine then, um, _ghoulfriend_, should we kiss now?"  
>"Oh darling!" Spyro teased dramatically, putting her hands to her cheeks as if to hide her blushing (which wasn't there to begin with). She wrapped her arms around Mat's shoulder, toying with his hair.<br>Mat shuddered again, becoming freaked out beyond belief.  
>He cleared his throat, glancing over to see if Khota noticed. When she didn't react, he placed his hands to Spyro's hips. His face was deep red. "Well then…um…<em>honey<em>, I guess we'll just do this…um…simply? Like we always do?"  
>"Of course, <em>BABY<em>." Spyro said, pulling Mat close.  
>Mat leaned his head away without realizing it. "I…um…we, I mean…"<br>"Shut up and kiss me." Spyro said with an evil-cool grin before pulling Mat to her, forcing the joining of their lips. Mat shut his eyes tightly, his shoulder instantly shooting up in complete uneasiness. He tried to stand still, his dislike towards Spyro stirring in the pit of his stomach. He waited, trying to block it all out mentally. He thought of something else, waiting for it all to be over.  
><em>Mortalia… <em>he whispered to himself over and over, trying to pretend Spyro was her instead. When his thoughts disconnected and suddenly he felt something wet touch his cheek, his eyes opened widely. Spyro glared lovingly at him.  
>"Did you just...<em>lick <em>my _cheek_?"  
>"'Course, Lovely-Baby." Spyro winked, moving so that the couple stood opposite to the stiff Khota with the unreadable expression. Mat put a finger to his cheek, his mouth gaped open.<br>_Spyro just…_licked _me…?  
><em>"That was…gross." Khota said, rolling her eyes again. Mat stayed staring at the floor, his hand to his cheek, Spyro smiled, pleased with the situation.  
>"Um, is this…over now?" Mat mumbled, looking up to Khota.<br>She answered with a nod. "I guess. But…"  
>"But?" Mat asked in a whine. He'd been at his limits now. <em>Seriously <em>at his limits…  
>Khota stepped towards the couple, Mat automatically took a step back. "What do you mean 'but'? What now?"<br>"I don't like your ghoulfriend, I think you need another one." Khota said quietly before making her move, pulling Mat to her and causing their lips to crash clumsily into each other.  
>Mat, in result from Khota's sudden move being made and shock he was experiencing, was unable to close his eyes. His open eyes confirmed what his brain couldn't process properly, forcing him to be aware of the situation. When Khota pulled away, pushing Mat back a few steps in the process, Mat grew red from head to toe. In his eyes was green and red, infused with dark pink.<br>He put a hand to his lips, clarifying that they were swollen. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Go away, you're being hated and I'm working…" Mat said, walking towards a nearby table with a silver tray in his hands carrying their order of two Coffinccinos and wooden basket of Steamed Coral with llama syrup.  
>Behind him Khota stalked, not too many steps away. She mimicked his steps with a cool grin on her grey face. "I'm being hated?" she asked with pretend cluelessness.<br>Mat rolled his eyes, giving no answer as he approached table three. Once he sat the tray down, two ghouls that had become regular costumes greeted him with friendly smiles. One of them he knew quite well. With her black hair streaked with pink and her tall platform boots white, she was hard not to notice. Especially because of her fangs. She gave Mat a small wave. "Hey Mat,"  
>"Yo." Mat said, now standing straight with the silver tray tucked under his arm. He offered a chin-nod and half-grin. "How's it goin', Ula D?"<br>Draculaura smiled even wider at the sound of her nickname, her pointed fangs being revealed. She didn't dare try to make an effort to hide them. Proudly she let them show out in the open, smiling from ear to ear. With her thick accent she spoke, "So good so far. How about you?"  
>"Well…I guess I could say I've had better days." Mat said, rubbing his neck in hopes his words hadn't offended the blank-faced Khota standing next to him. On his face was a tired grin.<br>"You sound like you could use a break. Want to take a seat?" Draculaura offered, patting the space next to her. When she was nudged by Frankie, she glanced over. Frankie signaled her, lifting her chin to Khota.  
>Mat sighed, shutting his eyes. He let his head fall back, messaging his temples.<br>Seriously, this ghoul was going to have to back off at some point if he was going to have a drama free life…  
>"It's cool, I've got tables to wait." Mat said, now looking back to Frankie and Draculaura. The short pink vampire gave an understanding nod and kind smile.<br>"Alright then, back to work you go." She said, a twinge of worry in her words.  
>Mat nodded, turning to leave. He lifted his hand as he walked off, letting that serve as his wave. Once he was far enough from the table, Khota leached onto his arm, pressing herself against it. Mat's red and purple eyes rolled.<br>"Seriously…" he mumbled with irritation, forcing his arm from the clingy ghoul. He took her wrist with a firm grip, pulling her towards the kitchen with no mercy.  
>"Oh, we're leaving? Do you want me to help you undress?" Khota asked, her fully black eyes flickering with confusion as they pasted Spyro – who'd been pretending not to care as she read her Teen Scream magazine at her station behind the cash register, lazily flipping the pages.<br>"_No_, I don't want you to help me undress." Mat said, angrily pushing open the now red once clear curtains that led into the diner's kitchen. They flew to the side, as if having no choice but to let the couple enter. Mat tugged the short alien ghoul inside behind him, entering the kitchen.  
>Fhay didn't react to Mat's aggression towards the curtains or how he was bringing a non-employee into her kitchen. Instead she took her silver tray of three Mint Poison Berry Chocolate cake slices and two plates of Carrot cake and followed Risa, who'd been carrying a tray of five Organic Yak milkshakes with crimson Poison berries and fluffy white Phantom Foam, exiting the staff-only kitchen. Mat waited until they completely left to release Khota. Khota stared down at the white tile floor. "So…does this mean you've realized how I feel?"<br>"What?" Mat asked, strolling past her to quickly check he surroundings of the kitchen. He peeked his head out from the curtain to make sure no one had been preparing to enter. When he saw no one making their way to the kitchen, he closed the curtain completely.  
>"I mean how…you sort of, well…I don't know, make me feel all weird, or whatever. You make me feel out of my element, and it's all really…well, you know…" the alien ghoul mumbled. Mat sighed, knowing exactly how she felt. He'd felt the same way, his heart sparking and emotions stirred when he first laid eyes on Mortalia. He ignored that part of him that understood, making him way to the white fridge opposite to the white stove. He slung open the door, his eyes searching the fridge's continents and such. When he found what he was looking for, he grabbed it and closed the door. He listened as Khota kept talking.<br>"It's sort of like a rollercoaster, you know?" she asked, turning her head away embarrassedly. She didn't know the right words to express how she was feeling.  
>"Here, eat this and shut up." Mat said, suddenly approaching her. He took her upper arm with one hand and used the other to bring a slice of cake of choco-mint cake to Khota's mouth. He shoved it against her lips, forcing her to eat it.<br>When she stepped back twice, he took two steps forward.  
>For moment they stood froze, the atmosphere stiffening and changing. They stood completely froze, cake in Khota's mouth and cake still in Mat's hand. Khota took note that his face had been red and his eyes dark pink, while also being purple.<br>In that moment where time had froze, their eyes met.  
>"Um, cake…" she tried to say, her eyes suddenly watering.<br>Mat took a step back when tears fell from eyes, unsure of what he'd done. He watched as choco-mint cake fell, staining the grey thin buttoned sweater and white button-up that hid behind that sweater of her uniform. "Um, I…didn't…I mean, sorry. I didn't mean for…"  
>Khota took the remaining piece of cold refrigerated cake from her mouth, using her other hand to wipe her tears with the back of her hand. When she was sure the tears were gone, her puffy face scrounged up. She glared at Mat. "I'm. Not. <em>Hungry<em>."  
>"Crap. Alright, wait a moment." Mat said, shutting his eyes tightly, preparing for the blow. He put his fisted hands to his side, turning his head somewhat. "Okay. I'm ready. I'll take it like a man."<br>Khota let out a chuckle, unable to not somewhat laugh. She wiped her eyes once more, blinking her moist eyes away. Mat was so cute…  
>"Are you really ready?"<br>"Yep." Mat answered, his jaw clenched.  
>"Really?"<br>"Yep."  
>"Alright." Khota said, nodding her head. "Here it comes, you ready?"<br>"T-Totally…" Mat said, clearing his throat against his fist. Before he could move his hand, something had hit it. He opened one of his eyes, realizing it had been cake. Mint frosting stained his hand, a piece of chocolate cake on the clean floor.  
>He lifted his one eyes to Khota.<br>"You messed it up, stupid…" she complained in a sad tone, her eyes hovering over to the stove. She sighed, her shoulder lifting and slumping.  
>"Um…want to try again?" Mat offered. When she didn't answer, he began to lick the mint frosting off his hand.<br>Khota shook her head. "_No_, I _don't _want to try again. Anyway…what about my shirt? Want to lick that too?"  
>Mat flinched at her words, his eyes darting to her. His face reddened. No longer did he lick the yummy light green frosting. "Do I want to…?"<br>"Never mind!" Khota said, turning her back to him, embarrassed. She folded her arms, refusing to turn back to him. "Whatever…I didn't _mean _it, you know?"  
>"Um…sure." Mat said, looking away shyly. In his stomach bats fluttered about…<br>The atmosphere grew tense as either of them spoke, creating an awkward shift of silence. "So…what am I suppose to do about my uniform? You got cake on it…"  
>"Can't you just, like, wash it…or something?" Mat asked, picking up the chocolate cake off the floor. Khota turned to him suddenly, causing him to jump. With a sour expression she stomped over to him. He stiffened when she invaded his personal space.<br>"Yep, I can." She nodded. "Just like you can wash your face."  
>Mat, being the clever Normie he was, shut his eyes tightly – just before the dirty chocolate cake he'd been holding could get in his eyes. He didn't move, waiting as choco-mint cake stained his face and Khota still had her warm grey hand pressed the back of his vanilla hand. Still, she didn't speak.<br>"Alright, I deserved this." Mat admitted. "What I did wasn't an accident and you totally have the right to do this…"  
>Khota leaned forward, shutting her eyes. To Mat's surprise, she'd licked some of the chocolate mixed with mint frosting off his nose, which caused him to shudder.<br>After a longer pause, he opened an eye to look at Khota. "Well then…um…you do know that had been on the floor…right?"  
>"Shut up." Khota said, her face now growing red.<br>Just then the red curtain swayed open. Standing under it was a blank-faced and vacant-eyed Spyro. For a second Mat thought he saw her lips frown.  
>" Having fun with <em>my <em>boyfriend, bed-bug?" she asked, her tone just as dull as always.  
>Khota turned her head, gave her a look. She challenged the ghost ghoul, meeting her gaze. "Yeah, maybe."<br>"Great then…" Spyro sighed, her eyes moving to Mat. "Fhay wants to know when you'll be getting back to work."  
>"Um, in a little bit?" Mat said with an awkward nodding motion.<br>"Fine. Have fun." Spyro said, closing the curtain and escaping from this scene.  
>Mat looked back to Khota. "So, you done getting your revenge?"<br>"Nope." Khota said with a loving grin, leaning forward to lick Mat again. He shook his head when she did, hating that he actually didn't hate her licking him.  
>"Alright, enough of that." Mat said, twisting his arm. Khota's mouth opened in a gasp when he decked his cheekeye with cake.  
>"Oh no you just didn't…" she said, grabbing cake from him. When she readied to throw the small disappearing piece of cake, Mat ran. He took cover behind the fridge door he'd open, careful not to get hit. He grabbed another slice of cake from the fridge. By throwing another piece of cake, an all choco-mint war had begun: Ghoul vs. Normie.<p>

**Author's Note: **

**MmmmMmmm, a bit too sugary sweet? :)  
>Lol, decided to write a sort of cutesy lovey-dovey sort of chapter.<br>Kind of touching, kind of adorable – you guys know how it goes. ;D  
>More to come! ^_^<strong>


	21. Explanation

It's been a while, hasn't it? How are you all? I'm terribly sorry for not doing any updates on my stories. I know it's been a very long time since I've uploaded new chapters, but please continue to be my readers. And please don't hate me!

You see, the reason I haven't done any updating with my stories is due to a lack of inspiration. Writing without inspiration makes me feel like writing is just a job, and in result my stories don't turn out too good. I would hate for you all to have to read stories of mine that lack in an actual story. After all, I want my readers to enjoy my stories and be engaged in them!

So please, try to put up with me not updating for now. I won't stop writing, promise. :)


	22. Note

I'm just here to leave by a note of sorts.

I don't have plans in continuing these stories or any of others because I've grown away from writing MH fanfics and gotten into writing KPOP fanfics – although I don't update them often either. I may continue them in the future because I like the challenge of writing stories for/about monsters, so will be keeping them posted here.

If you visit my Deviantart page: oniriri-chan . deviantart you will see my recent work regarding Rhaechel's family. I've decided that Rhaechel will become one of my art OC, branching away from my Fanfic OCs. Her and her family have been developed carefully and I've given everything involving her alien heritage deep thought (I've created a planet and have a language and etc). just for reference sake, Rhaechel hasn't been drawn or colored yet – BUT, just so you know, she most likely won't look as I've described her in this story.

That's it from me, have a nice day and thank you for reading.


End file.
